Promesas de amor
by Evilies
Summary: Tras una tragedia, Harry es llevado lejos de Londres. Catorce años después, convertido en un caballero honorable, vuelve con el propósito de cumplir las promesas que hizo a sus padres y concretar su matrimonio arreglado con quién una vez fuese su amiga, sin saber que ella ha cambiado y que el peligro esta más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Mantenerse a salvo no será sencillo (AU)
1. Pasado, presente y futuro

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. La historia pertenece al reto _"Romances de época"_ del grupo **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **PROMESAS DE AMOR  
**

 _ **By**_

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Pasado, presente y futuro.  
**_

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Tu madre y yo hemos disfrutado cada una de tus cartas, han sido una lectura deliciosa, siempre fuiste excelente escogiendo las palabras. Sabemos que tus días en Bath han sido agradables, pero ha llegado el momento en que tu visita llegue a su fin y se que es antes de lo planeado. La razón es simple, nos gustaría que volvieras a casa lo antes posible, pues el caballero con el que estás destinada a casarte ha llegado hace unos días desde Nueva Orleans y espera para verte con gran entusiasmo._

 _Tenía mis dudas sobre en qué clase de hombre se había convertido después que partió de la capital, pero he comprobado con gran satisfacción que después de todo este tiempo, es un caballero honorable de modales impecables._

 _Se que eres buena juzgando caracteres y por eso pienso, que te agradará por completo. Harán una estupenda pareja._

 _Granger, John._

 ***º*º*º**

Harry Potter a su regreso a Londres había encontrado todo muy cambiado en lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Sus memorias infantiles se habían vuelto una masa confusa de imágenes, pesadillas y escenas que no sabía si en verdad habían sucedido o era él quién las había fabricado en busca de tener un pedazo de historia a la que aferrarse estando lejos de sus tierras y debido a ello había puesto todo su empeño en no obsesionarse con su pasado en sus años juveniles; todo esto siguiendo el consejo de su padrino el conde Sirius Black, quién no deseaba que viviera encadenado a la pena que les había supuesto la forma en que a sus padres les habían arrancado la vida, causa por la que había sido alejado de aquel lugar con tal premura.

Y era ahora que volvía a respirar el aire puro, cargado de aromas y tocado aquel suelo, que le pertenecía, viviendo bajo aquel techo que sus antepasados forjaron, era que tenía más presente que nunca las promesas que había hecho frente a la tumba de sus padres hace catorce años y que lo habían hecho volver años después convertido en un hombre con la fuerza y los medios para honrar sus palabras y a sus padres.

—¿Qué te tiene tan alejado de nuestra conversación? ¿Es qué ahora encuentras mi compañía tediosa y pesada?

Harry dejó que una sonrisa se escurriera por sus labios, se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana por donde había estado observando el ajetreo de la calle. —No puedo encontrar una forma en la que eso sea posible, eres ciertamente de los pocos con los que puedo elogiar de tener conversación por todo lo que me resta de vida…

—O a mi. —Terminó la frase de buen humor.

—Este sin embargo si es un tema que no me complace, ni me produce ninguna clase de satisfacción. No quiero escuchar hablar de tu muerte, ni saber nada sobre eso.

—Eres igual a tu padre, no sabes cuanto me lo recuerdas.

—Pienso que me has hecho ser consciente de ello desde hace tiempo, no me causa gran sorpresa que lo digas, más si que lo menciones justo en este momento.

Sirius soltó una risa fresca. Se apoyó de su bastón para levantarse y avanzar hacia dónde se encontraba el joven caballero. —Eres tan terco y ahora no hablo de otra cosa que ese absurdo compromiso al que quieres aferrarte después de tantos años. Entiendo las razones que te llevan a eso, es honorable, pero no es necesario, no seas tonto, incluso los señores Granger saben que puedes negarte. Tú puedes acceder a un matrimonio con alguien que tenga mejores relaciones, una posición más alta y de riqueza mayor a la dote que recibirás por ese matrimonio.

—¿La nobleza? —preguntó con un chisporreo de humor.

—Sabes que varias familias han pensado en ti para desposar a sus queridas hijas. El hecho que seas hijo del Coronel James Potter y el gran capital que posees hace que sea suficiente para que te codicien. Podrás no tener un título, pero tienes lo que se requiere y mucho más que muchos bufones que si lo poseen.

Harry se permitió reír libremente. El que la sociedad inglesa lo reconociera por la historia de la muerte de sus padres no era algo que le produjera orgullo ni mucho más. De hecho lo repudiaba. —Lo dudo, ni tengo el título que se requiere y mi fortuna aunque es cuantiosa, no significara mucho contra lo que un heredero puede ofrecer.

—Escucha mis palabras, no siempre es así y sin temor a equivocarme puedo asegurarte que me encuentro en la posibilidad de conseguirte un mejor matrimonio…

—¿Uno como el que tú no has querido consentir?

Sirius dejó escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones, riendo de forma animada. Harry negó con su cabeza, después de un momento su semblante se volvió serio.

—Iré esta tarde a presentar mis respetos a los señores Granger.

—Quisiera poder decir que eres gobernable, pero no es así, se que no me debes la obediencia de un hijo, pero al menos analiza bien este convenio.

—Podrías exigirme esa obediencia de la que hablas, si de verdad lo desearas, tienes los derechos, pero si no lo haces no se debe a que yo exceda la edad para ser considerado un hombre, sino porque confías en mi buen juicio.

—Espero que esa señorita no tenga igual en belleza, elegancia y talento —gruñó.

—Si no existen mentiras en las cartas que me han enviado, resultara una elección apropiada.

—¿Te basta con eso? —inquirió enarcando su ceja.

—Me temo que estarás decepcionado, porque tendrás que esperar para obtener esa respuesta —contestó con el mismo interés en averiguarlo.

El recuerdo de una niña castaña revoloteó en su mente como una mariposa sobre una flor.

 _«¿En qué clase de mujer te habrás convertido, Hermione?»._

 ***º*º*º**

John Granger se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, mientras su mujer paseaba de un lado al otro por el salón.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

—Es porque las cosas irán de la forma que tienen que ser, aún si yo adopto un estado de nerviosismo como en el que te encuentras tú, querida.

—Es demasiado injusto, tiene que comprender mi pesaroso estado, no es que yo sufra de los nervios con frecuencia.

—No lo haces, es por eso que no entiendo por qué ahora estás así.

—Sabe bien que es por la visita del señor Potter.

—Es sólo un pretendiente más como muchos otros que has ahuyentado —comentó con la risa al borde de sus labios.

—No eran adecuados para nuestra hija y de cualquier forma sabe bien por qué lo hice, el señor Potter no es uno más, es el que se casara con nuestra Hermione.

—No des por hecho eso, querida.

—¿Acaso ha mencionado que no lo hará en sus cartas? —inquirió aguda.

—No, pero si desea ser liberado de esa promesa, deberemos dejarlo ir. Fue con James y Lily que hablamos de esto, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Jane se quedó en silencio, su rictus estaba teñido por una nota de dolor. Su esposo se levantó tomando su mano en un gesto afectuoso.

—A menudo pienso en ellos, su partida me parece aún tan injusta, si tan sólo el culpable hubiese sido castigado, habríamos encontrado consuelo y descanso.

—¿En verdad lo cree?

—No hablemos más de eso —zanjó conservando para si la respuesta—. Es mejor que sonrías, no quieres dar una impresión equivocada a nuestro visitante.

—¡Oh no! —La mujer se llevó las manos a su mejillas.

John sonrió de buena fe, siendo capaz ahora de volver a su sillón. Ahora que su mujer se encontraba abstraída por las cuestiones de la vanidad.

Retomó su lectura, pero su mente se entregó a sus meditaciones sobre el joven Potter. No quería aceptarlo abiertamente, pero guardaba la esperanza en que él decidiera seguir adelante con el compromiso, pues de no ser así, temía tener que ceder al deseo de su hija y aunque fuese egoísta y ruin, no era algo que quisiera hacer.

La aparición de los criados haciendo alusión a la llegada de un visitante, los hizo concentrar todo su atención en su recibimiento. La señora Granger hubiese preferido ir a recibirle al camino, pero su esposo se lo impidió pidiéndole que esperara y no se mostrara tan aprensiva y zalamera desde el inicio.

 ***º*º*º**

Harry descendió de su coche, se acomodó el sombrero de copa mientras observaba la edificación que tenía enfrente. No había estado nervioso hasta ese momento, sintió su aliento temblar al escapar de sus labios. Reencontrarse con esa familia representaba un momento crucial en su vida.

Avanzó con pasos cargados de seguridad y un semblante impasible hacia la entrada, que pronto abrió sus puertas para él. Los mozos lo escoltaron hasta el salón donde se encontraban los señores, Harry dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Al cruzar la puerta, apenas pudo observar unos momentos a la pareja que se encontraba ahí. Realizó una reverencia como era lo correcto.

—Señores Granger.

—Señor Potter, sea usted bienvenido… —Jane se acercó a él con toda clase de palabras halagadoras que él se vio en obligación de devolver con creces, llenándola de cumplidos que causaron gran felicidad en la mujer que no se contuvo y lo abrazó como si se tratase de su propio hijo, el cual había regresado a casa después de una largo camino— se ha puesto tan guapo, no puedo creer que sea aquel niño que llegó a correr por esta casa.

—Déjalo respirar, querida… apenas ha dicho palabra y yo también quiero saludarlo.

Harry sostuvo una sonrisa bonachona, mientras pasaba de saludar a Jane a John.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho —dijo palmeando su espalda.

—La alegría es mía.

—Haré que le traigan algo de beber —comentó jubilosa, frente a su rostro con gran emoción.

Él le agradeció, brindándole una ligera inclinación.

—Si me permiten, me gustaría hacer pasar a mis sirvientes con algunos obsequios que traje conmigo de América.

Apenas la respuesta fue dada, Harry hizo descargar las preciadas cosas ingresándolas al lugar, dejando sorprendidos a los habitantes de la casa.

—¡Ha sido tan generoso! ¿Cómo podremos pagar esta bondad?

—No es necesario, lo he hecho como un gesto para honrar a los buenos amigos de mis padres, los cuales espero que sean mios también con el paso del tiempo —contestó gentil y halagador.

 ***º*º*º**

Más tarde en la privacidad del despacho de Jonh. Harry se encontraba disfrutando de una copa antes de tocar el tema fuerte y el del por qué estaba ahí. La tarde había sido amena y los comentarios sobre sus años en el extranjero habían sido la platica principal.

—Harry, es claro para todos que muchos años han pasado.

—Tenga la confianza de hablarme claro, el tema que desea tratar es algo que yo he estado esperando resolver por mucho tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no le damos ya un final?

Los labios del hombre formaron una sonrisa conocedora. —La osadía no es mala, Harry, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de con quién y dónde la usas.

—Espero comprenda mi atrevimiento, se que correspondería tal vez hacer más visitas antes de hablar del compromiso, pero mi estancia aquí esta condicionada a mis negocios, así que debo dar pronta resolución a mis asuntos, por si debo partir inesperadamente.

—¿Así que no piensas pasar una larga temporada aquí?

—Ese es mi más profundo deseo y buscare cumplirlo siempre que mis intereses se vuelvan más serios —respondió volviendo a insinuar el tema.

—Comprendo, no retrasemos más esa platica y si mi juicio no es equivocado, ¿estás interesado en cumplir el compromiso que sellamos tiempo atrás con tus padres?

Harry hizo un pausa dramática, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción. Su decisión lo anclaría a una persona o lo haría libre, pero la respuesta no era más una moneda echada al aire, era un decisión que estaba tomada, pero prefería no hacerle saber eso tan pronto a su futuro suegro, no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse en la palma de la mano de otra persona. Había aprendido esa lección de una forma cruda, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

—Lo estoy.

Las cejas de John se levantaron y su rostro no ocultó su sentir. —¿Estás seguro?

—¿Piensa qué no lo sería con algo así? Estoy consciente que no se trata de una partida de cartas a la cual este a punto de apostar o un negocio más que estoy por cerrar, aunque contenga cantidades de dinero y títulos de propiedades a mi favor.

Jonh soltó una risotada. —Eres sin duda el más descarado que ha venido aquí para hablar de la mano de mi hija.

—Probablemente sea porque tengo buenos recuerdos de ella.

—Debes saber que no es más una niña, probablemente la encuentres muy cambiada.

—Puedo imaginármelo, pero estoy seguro que no es otra persona. Su cambio no puede haber sido tan radical. —Se levantó dando unos pasos hacia la chimenea, arriba de ella se encontraba un cuadro con una pintura de la familia Granger, el personaje principal y que llamaba a verse con detenimiento era sin duda la joven castaña de expresión cautivadora, no portaba una sonrisa coqueta, ni una mirada risueña, era más bien, una mirada atrapante, llena de fuego la que le había colocado el pintor.

¿En verdad era Hermione esa mujer que sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían con interés? Apenas podía reconocer sus rasgos infantiles en ese retrato y ni hablar de lo demás.

 _«¿Lucirás así?»._

—El pintor hizo un buen trabajo —exclamó colocándose a su lado—. Probablemente encuentres mis palabras llenas de mentira y satisfacción de un padre por lo que esta a punto de abandonar mi boca, pero mi hija es aún más bella en persona y tan aplicada, tal vez no tanto como la reina, pero su valor puedo asegurarte que no tiene comparación.

—Es cierto, sus palabras están llenas de amor que sólo un padre podría sentir.

—Tus padres hablaban de la misma forma de ti y si aún estuvieran aquí seguirían haciéndolo —animó el hombre al ver el cambio en su semblante.

Harry se quedó callado, no por qué no existiera respuesta en su mente sino porque la tenía y no podía corroborarlo. —Sobre el compromiso, me gustaría que diera su permiso para una reunión privada con su hija.

—Aunque me reconforta la rectificación de este acuerdo, debo antes prevenirte...

—Aceptare cualquiera que sea la dote, no pediré una libra más ni un titulo de propiedad. —Se adelantó a decir, pensando en que la preocupación repentina de John venía de ese asunto. El hombre meneó su cabeza negando, sus facciones se volvieron más duras y pesadas como si lo que estuviese por confesarle le oprimiera con fuerza el corazón.

—La dote no es algo que agobie mi corazón, ten por seguro que seré justo en ello.

—¿Cuál es el motivo que lo aqueja?

John exhaló largamente, logrando que la semilla de la intriga creciera más aún en Potter. —Debo advertirte sobre mi querida hija…

—¿Advertirme? —inquirió con tono dudoso, ciertamente desconcertado con la abrupta confesión.

—Ya he tocado algunas de sus cualidades y quizás no he sido del todo justo, posee un carácter ingobernable, testaruda como pocas mujeres lograras conocer. Sus opiniones están lejos de ser las adecuadas para una señorita y no es porque no nos hayamos empeñado en educarla y corregirla. Ha ido a la mejor Academia, aprendido de las mejores institutrices que hemos podido conseguir y tal vez he tenido yo la culpa, la he dejado leer demasiados libros, alimentando su sed de conocimiento…

Harry atendió el discurso del hombre sin mostrar ninguna señal de lo que estaba pasando por su mente y vaya que muchos pensamientos la embebian, todo eso hasta que sus últimas palabras lo hicieron salir de su mutismo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿No desea casarse?

—No.

" ***º*º*º***

Hermione había tenido unos días espantosos y todo debido a esa misiva que sólo había logrado arrebatarle la tranquilidad a su vida, arruinando su viaje por Bath.

—No puedo creer que mis padres hayan recurrido a esto.

—No pienso que haya sido así —contestó Susan Bones, su dama de compañía desde hacia tiempo.

—¿No? —Su tono destilaba su completo desacuerdo—. Para mi es muy claro, mi padre ha solicitado la presencia de ese caballero con el propósito de obligarlo a cumplir con el compromiso y todo por esa conversación que sostuvimos antes que partiera.

—No puedo comprender tu enojo, sabías que el señor Potter aparecería pronto y no sólo por esa conversación que tanto insistes en traer al presente.

Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, su vista furiosa se fue hacia el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana del vehículo. —Ese compromiso es absurdo, no puedo creer que vuelva después de todos estos años por esto.

—Comprendo tu rechazo hacia los otros que han pedido tu mano, pero no al señor Potter, al cual tuviste la oportunidad de conocer.

Ella soltó un quejido suave. —Éramos unos niños. No conozco a este hombre que viene de tierras lejanas, no se cuál es su intención… y no creo que mi dote sea lo suficientemente atractiva para hacerlo abordar un barco y cruzar el mar.

—Siempre has sido buena emitiendo juicios, no comprendo porque ahora no esperas hasta haber hablado con él para otorgarlo, estás siendo poco justa y bastante irracional.

—¿Irracional dices? Es mi padre quién lo es, parece que no esta tan dispuesto a ceder a su deseo como me había hecho creer, pero le demostrare que nada me hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el señor Potter.

—En verdad no puedo entenderte, si estuviera en tu lugar estaría muy halagada y complacida, pero no es el caso, no puedo aspirar a un matrimonio como el que tú puedes tener, yo no tengo riqueza que ofrecer. Deberías estar agradecida y feliz, no todas contamos con la suerte de pertenecer a una familia adinerada.

Hermione suavizó su temperamento, sus palabras sin duda habían causado malestar en su compañera. —No quiero alentarte con palabras vanas, ambas sabemos que no puedo prometerte que encontraras un buen hombre o que lograras un matrimonio adecuado, pero si lo deseo de todo corazón, ¿puedes creerme? Lamento mi falta de sensibilidad hace un momento, se que debo controlarme y lo haré.

—Lo sé, confió en ti y es mejor que lo hagas antes que lleguemos con tus padres —contestó parpadeando copiosamente buscando ocultar la humedad de sus ojos.

Hermione estiró su mano para la estrechar la de su compañera, que de inmediato respondió su gesto.

Mientras ella rechazaba la idea del matrimonio, otras lo deseaban con el mismo fervor con el que ella lo despreciaba. ¿Cómo podían resultar las cosas así? ¿Acaso podía culpar a la vida? No, nadie sabía en que familia nacería si en una bendecida o en una desafortunada. Tampoco era cuestión de Dios, aunque unos lo creyeran así. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que quedaba?, ¿el destino?, ¿existía algo como tal?

—Pronto llegaremos a la posada "Tres Escobas", ahí nos estará esperando el coche que tu padre mando.

—No puedo decir que esto me alegra.

Susan esta vez no dijo nada y Hermione agradeció que no lo hiciera, no quería seguir diciendo cosas desagradables que nada bueno les traerían. Con pesar debía reconocer que no podría ser una grata compañía, no al menos esta ocasión.

 ***º*º*º**

Harry al volver a su casa, apenas probó su cena y en cuanto pudo se escapó hacia el que había sido el despacho de su padre y antes de su abuelo. La plática que había sostenido días atrás con el señor Granger lo tenía abstraído e intranquilo si debía confesarlo.

 _«Este compromiso ha dado un completo giro, no es lo que pensé y definitivamente no será convencional.»_

Muchos en esas fechas luchaban contra los compromisos, pero su lucha no era contra éste en si, sino contra la que sería su mujer. Esa batalla no era algo que fuese de su total gusto, a ningun hombre que se considerara un caballero le gustaba ponerse en un uno a uno con una dama, aunque esta fuera testaruda, pero tenía que reconocer que si lo hacia más interesante.

Dos palabras tenía para denominarla, incluso antes de su recuentro:

«Fierecilla rebelde.»

No pudo seguir con aquel tren de pensamientos debido a la interrupción de uno de sus sirvientes. Era conocido por Dobby, un hombre amistoso, en el que podía confiar plenamente. Era honrado y un poco desastroso también, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a servirle.

—El señor Weasley esta aquí.

—Hazlo pasar y tráenos algo de beber —ordenó con buen humor.

Ronald Weasley, era un joven pelirrojo de ropas de segunda mano apareció por el umbral, tan alto como buen mozo. La sonrisa en su cara pecosa que hacia resplandecer sus ojos azules, como dos preciosas joyas.

—Harry no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo tú solo, incluso si es en esta lujosa casa.

—No he tenido deseos de salir.

—Puedo verlo —dijo sentándose gustosamente en la silla de piel que crujió bajo su peso—. Mi madre te espera todos los días, me ha obligado a prometerle que te llevare mañana a cenar, pero inventare una excusa si no puedes… aunque tendré que inventarme una también para mi, pues temo su regaño.

La risa de Harry lleno de lugar dándole vida. —Iré con gusto, no puedo imaginar una mejor comida que la que tu madre prepara.

—No necesitas desgastarte en halagos conmigo, encopetado.

—Pensé que sólo utilizabas esa palabra con Malfoy.

—También suelo utilizar otras más para ese pomposo —contestó veloz casi a punto de reír.

La oportuna aparición de Dobby los distrajo y les dio un tiempo de relajación comentando lo último que había sucedió en Londres, sin duda era un tema amplio con ambos estando en puntos distintos de la sociedad.

La familia Weasley, formaba parte de la clase trabajadora. La madre de Ron alguna vez había pertenecido a una buena familia aristocrática, los Prewett, pero al fugarse con Arthur, había sido expulsada y desconocida por ellos.

—Debo irme pronto, pero antes debes saber que mi padre no quiso ni siquiera hablar de la muerte de tus padres, se ha puesto muy mal apenas lo he mencionado.

—Todos parecen tener la misma reacción.

—¿En verdad quieres seguir averiguando sobre eso? —preguntó tentativo, apenas atreviéndose a mirarlo de reojo.

—Es una promesa que les hice a mis padres, es algo que tengo hacer. No estas obligado a ayudarme...

Ambos sabían que aún así con todas las quejas de Ron, él terminaría ayudando. —A tu alrededor hay demasiadas personas que no quieren hablar...

—Lo sé.

—Por lo que sabemos el resto de los testigos ya se encuentran bajo tierra, lo cual hace difícil pensar en una platica con tazas de té.

—Aún no has mencionado el resto.

—Es porque no quería hacerlo, Harry —mencionó con reserva, a leguas se le notaba que tenía miedo.

—Para saber sobre una miserable rata, hay que ir a donde se reúnen.

—No quería escucharlo —soltó tragando todo el contenido de su copa, pero ni aún así logró que su malestar se calmara.

—Ahora sólo debo averiguar dónde es que debemos ir.

—Creo que se de alguien que puede tener información —añadió como no queriendo.

—Estoy dispuesto a reunirme con él y pagar lo que sea necesario.

—Fred y George son los mejores en encontrar personas, un saco de monedas bastara para tentar a cualquiera para salir de su guarida.

—Esto no puede llegar a oídos de nadie —le recordó, pues no quería que su padrino o alguien más zanjara su investigación.

—Tienes mi palabra y la de mis hermanos, pueden ser unos jugadores y estafadores expertos, pero son leales como los perros a su dueño.

Potter mostró un gesto satisfecho por la respuesta.

Ese día había realizado grandes acuerdos que definirían su futuro, ninguno se mostraba sencillo, pero él era un caballero que se había forjado a través de las desgracias y sabría salir airoso. Iba a honrar a sus padres cumpliendo sus promesas, cumpliendo con el compromiso que ellos habían pactado y resolviendo el misterio de su asesinato, llevando a cabo la justicia que no obtuvieron años atrás.

 _*º*º*º_

Hermione ni siquiera espero a refrescarse y descansar de su pesado viaje, entró como un huracán furioso a la casa, dirigiéndose hacía el salón donde debían estar sus padres, según sus costumbres.

—¿Cómo han podido hacerlo?

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Jane, en una jadeo que había sido una mezcla de felicidad por verla de nuevo y regaño por su falta de modales.

—Hija es bueno verte. Bienvenida a casa —expresó John yendo hacia ella, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo, que a pesar de su enojo no tuvo corazón para rechazar.

—Padre, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿por qué has hecho venir a ese hombre?

—Tal vez quieras saludar a tu madre primero.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero aún así hizo una pausa para acercarse a la mujer que la llenó de halagos y cariños.

—Mamá, ¿cómo has permitido que esto pase?

—Oh, pero esto no es una calamidad, no debes empeñarte en verlo así… en cuanto te reúnas con él sabrás que no hemos podido elegir mejor.

—Dudo que mis pensamientos cambien por un hombre.

—No es cualquier hombre.

—Pues no es príncipe Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha, él cual tiene mi mejor opinión.

—Lamento con gran pesar decir que el príncipe ya se encuentra casado, así que deja de decir tonterías. Has rechazado a varios caballeros, al señor Potter definitivamente no le harás lo mismo.

—No he sido sólo yo, ustedes tampoco han dado su consentimiento y no piensen que me engañan, estoy segura que mucho tiene que ver el arreglo que habían hecho con los señores Potter, pero tienen que escucharme, no estoy interesada en casarme…

—¡Hermione basta! ¡Vuelve a tus sentidos! Este comportamiento es francamente vergonzoso y nada adecuado. Compórtate como se espera de ti, no olvides frente a quienes estás.

—Padre…

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes bien que he elogiado tu mente tan parecida a la de un hombre, eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, pero en esto debo decir que tu espíritu de libertad te ha nublado, he de nosotros por dejar que esto sucediera.

—Padre…

—Se lo que dirás, no he cambiado de opinión al respeto, nunca he faltado a una promesa y mucho menos a mi propia sangre. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con Harry que se hará oficial en breve, él esta dispuesto a seguir con éste compromiso…

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Hemos dado nuestro consentimiento y sabes bien lo que eso significa.

—Lo sé, has puesto los grilletes en mi… me has entregado a ese hombre, pero esas son sólo palabras.. me reuniré con él, pero si después de eso, él desiste… tendrán que aceptar mi decisión, sin cambios…

—He dicho que así será.

—Yo no te perdonare si alejas a Harry, Hermione. No sería capaz de volverte hablar y serías la culpable de la muerte de tu madre.

—Mamá… por favor.

—Es el hombre correcto, tendrás una buena vida con él. Sus modales son exquisitos y su carácter tan agradable, sus comentarios graciosos e inteligentes. Se llevaban tan bien antes… sólo trata de recordarlo.

—No necesito recordar el pasado.

—Entonces, dale una oportunidad.

—Una reunión. —Concedió finalmente, era inútil seguir con aquel dialogo. Era mejor que ella se encargara de esto y lo acabara. Su vida no le iba a pertenecer a Harry Potter, aún cuando tuviesen una historia en el pasado.

—Lo arreglare, le extenderé una invitación para dentro de tres días.

Hermione asintió, cuanto antes mejor. No podía permitir que el enojo que sentía se esfumara, tenía que conservarlo, pues le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir. —Bien.

—Espero que para entonces hayas controlado tu carácter y pensado en los deseos de tus padres una vez más. Nunca he exigido nada de ti, pero esta vez te pido te comportes y no pienses en usar malos tratos con él.

—Me siento ofendida con esas advertencias que no tienen lugar, jamás he utilizado tácticas bajas y ruines para llevar a cabo mis deseos, tú más que nadie deberías conocerme padre.

—Terminemos esta conversación —intervino Jane antes de que los humores se calentaran más—. Vayamos arriba, un baño te caerá bien, además quiero saber cómo te fue con Lady Minerva McGonagall, ¿y dónde ha quedado Susan?...

Hermione siempre había admirado la capacidad de su madre para calmar una tempestad cuando ésta se encontraba desatándose y hoy más que ningún otro día agradeció su oportuna participación.

 ***º*º*º**

Los tres días pasaron con suma rapidez para Hermione, en cambio para Harry fueron lentos y pesados, llenos de compromisos, negocios y encuentros con distintas personas que no fueron muy gratos. Lo peor era que Ron aún no le había dado respuesta sobre su asunto, se sentía frustrado, atado de las manos, pero sabía que no debía perder la paciencia.

Lo único que lo había rescatado de tan pésimo humor, era la invitación de los Granger. Hermione había vuelto de su viaje y por fin se reencontrarían, lo cual lo tenía en un estado de excitación, ya quería estar frente a ella y poder estudiar sus reacciones.

Se vistió adecuadamente para la reunión antes de salir de su casa, afortunadamente no se había topado con Sirius, aún no le había contado lo que había ocurrido en la primera reunión y era mejor así, porque bien sabía cuál sería su postura.

El viaje no le pareció tan largo como en la primera ocasión, incluso podría decirse que lo disfruto más. Al llegar fue recibido con mayores atenciones y halagos que correspondió con gran habilidad. Susan fue presentada con normalidad y él tuvo cuidado de elegir bien sus palabras al elogiarla. La chica era muy simple, pero no por eso fea y probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones pues de inmediato notó su incomodidad ante su trato.

—Hermione bajara en unos momentos —anunció Jane con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Estoy seguro que puedo esperar unos minutos más para verla, después de todo ya lo he hecho años.

Jane no pudo ocultar el gusto que le producía escucharlo hablar así y más si se trataba sobre su hija.

—Será un reencuentro muy emotivo.

Harry no estaba seguro de eso, lo que él esperaba era totalmente lo opuesto y no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque tampoco era algo que hubiese preferido de la chica que había conocido en el pasado, ni de la mujer con la que estaba comprometiéndose.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se miró con horror, no cabía ni una aguja en ese atuendo y se sentía tan comprimida por aquel corsé como nunca antes. Su madre había insistido en que usara ese vestido que había traído por la mañana la costurera, le había asegurado que se había basado en sus medidas, pero era obvio que era más chico.

—Esto es ridículo, no puedo llevar esto —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Pero señorita…

—Ayúdame a quitármelo.

—La señora…

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo ayúdame, por favor.

En cuanto pudo hizo a un lado ese vestido y mando traer otro que le igualaba en calidad y belleza. Desde el inicio no había visto el caso de tener un nuevo vestido, pero nadie parecía escuchar ya su opinión en esa casa.

Justo ahora pensaba que debía haberse quedado en Bath bajo el resguardo de Lady Minerva McGonagall, pero era tarde para arrepentimientos y no es como si pudiera hacer su voluntad de cualquier forma.

Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a mirarse, ahora convencida de su aspecto. Alzó su rostro de belleza natural mostrándose digna y satisfecha.

Hizo el recorrido hacia la estancia con calma como si no estuviese retrasada. Conforme se acercaba sintió su corazón acelerarse sin aparente explicación, pues se sentía segura de lo que haría esa noche.

 _«No hay nada por qué estar nerviosa, nada.»_

—Terminemos con esto —suspiró, infringiéndose valor.

La puerta se abrió para ella, entró con pasos cuidadosos, sintiendo todas las miradas recaer en ella, excepto una, la del hombre que se encontraba de espaldas observando por la ventana.

—Buenas noches —dijo realizando una ligera reverencia.

Sintió la respiración córtasele mientras él se daba vuelta y sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de ella, recorriéndola con tal descaro que la hizo temblar por lo intimidante que resultaba. ¿Acaso no había aprendido las mínimas normas? ¡Aquello no era propio, era inmoral, indecoroso!

Y lo último que necesitaba era que sus mejillas enrojecieran, eran unas traidoras. Buscó recomponerse en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Cómo has podido tardar tanto? —reclamó su madre en un murmullo. Su rostro apenas dejaba ver la molestia que sentía de la cual Hermione era más que consciente. Su madre desaprobaba su aspecto, pero no podría reprenderla ahora.

—Espero sepan disculparme, he tendido un inconveniente —repuso jovial. Sorprendiéndose de su capacidad para sonar despreocupada con aquellas emociones que se habían desatado en su interior.

—Esta disculpada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, debo decir que luce muy hermosa con su sola presencia ha iluminado esta habitación —pronunció elegante en toda medida, realizando incluso una reverencia antes de acercársele para tomar su mano y besarla con galantería.

Hermione no pudo pasar por alto la corriente de energía que éste le había provocado y en cuanto le fue posible retiró su mano de aquel tacto perturbador. Su sonrojo no había logrado disolverse y la molestaba en gran medida no poder controlarlo.

La corta distancia en la que se encontraban en ese momento la favorecía, ahora podía ver con claridad los rasgos del señor Potter. Había cambiado realmente con el paso de los años. Aquel escuálido chico que recordaba se había convertido en un caballero apuesto, no lo había esperado, pero así era. Y su presencia lejos de ser debil era arrolladora, imponente, obligaba a bajar la mirada, pero ella no era una señorita tímida que se dejaba dominar a la primera por un varón.

—Es usted más que generoso con su cumplido.

—No lo creo así, he debido decir más, pero temo molestar al resto de las damas.

Jane se mostró encantada y esperanzada con ese intercambio de palabras, al igual que Susan, quién no perdía nota de nada de lo que pasaba.

—Es mejor que pasemos al comedor, la cena ya esta lo suficiente retrasada —anunció John indicando el camino. Actuando veloz, pues no quería darle tiempo a su hija de hacer aquellos comentarios agudos por los que era conocida, lo cual arruinaría el ambiente que se había creado.

 ***º*º*º**

La cena con vajilla de plata y cubertería a juego salió a relucir. Los platillos fueron hechos con enquistes, servidos sin contratiempos y alabados por Harry desde los primeros bocados.

Fue una agradable velada con una platica ligera y amena, Hermione la hubiese catalogado de esa forma, si no hubiese sido por las contables veces en las que sus ojos se habían topado con los del señor Potter. ¿Acaso creía que iba a amedentrarla por someterla a esa baja e insistente examinación?

La hora de abandonar el comedor llegó, dejaron a los caballeros solos y las tres mujeres se dirigieron al salón, dónde Jane no reparo ni un solo segundo en reprenderla por cambiar de atuendo y cuando se cansó de ese tema, la preparó para la que sería la reunión privada, llenándola con consejos y recordándole cuánto deseaba que ella aceptara de buena fe ese matrimonio para que así pudiera darle muchos nietos.

Su madre siempre había deseado tener varios hijos, pero por más que lo había intentado no había logrado llevar al termino los embarazos, eso la había hecho muy infeliz durante varios años, hasta que la resignación le había llegado. Disfrutando así a su única hija, en la que había depositado sus deseos de una gran familia.

Hermione soportó todo esto con gran coraje, sin contradecirla hasta que no pudo seguir con aquello. Se sentía terriblemente por no ser una hija complaciente, pero no podía, en ella no estaban aquellos deseos… nunca los había sentido y probablemente nunca los sentiría. Sus sueños eran otros, lejos de la vida conyugal a la que aspiraban la mayoría de las mujeres de su época, llena de riquezas y eventos sociales.

 ***º*º*º**

Cuando los hombres entraron al salón habían ya terminado de tomar el café, en lugar de disponerse las mesas de juego. John le pidió a su hija que tocara unas piezas en el piano, había hablado de su talento durante la cena y era momento de que hiciera una presentación para ellos.

Harry se mantuvo caminando por el salón mientras ella deslizaba sus largos dedos por aquellas teclas. Hermione era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, era como si se tratase de un animal esperando el momento para atacar a su presa. Era obvio que disfrutaba con esa actitud tan poco afable.

Potter no podía estar más complacido, Hermione era más de lo que había esperado y de lo que incluso recordaba. Sus recuerdos apenas le hacían justicia o era tal vez que en aquel entonces él no había reparado en ella como un hombre debe hacerlo. Estaba ansiando poder quedarse a solas con ella, tanto que temía dejar de lado sus modales para pedirles a todos que salieran.

Para su buena fortuna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más, John parecía haber averiguado sus intenciones que no eran otras que las de él mismo, estaba deseando que esa reunión se diera y concluyera cuanto antes brindándoles gratas noticias.

Hermione se quedó sentada en el banquillo ya sin tocar, reparando en como su familia abandonaba la estancia. Por un momento deseó poder salir con ellos e incluso se reprendió por sentir aquella milésima de miedo. Se decía a sí misma que no estaba intimidada, pero tal vez si lo estaba.

—Querida no olvides lo que hemos hablado —dijo Jane antes de salir.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si no me has dejado descansar? —musitó dejando ir su pensamiento de forma descuidada. Harry que no estaba tan lejos alcanzó a oírlo perfectamente. Sonrió con cierta diversión, ya podía imaginar todo lo que la adorable señora Granger le había aconsejado a su hija, bastaba con ver el rostro dulce para darse cuenta que aquello no le sabía bien.

—Permítame decirle que es una talentosa interprete, su padre no ha mentido.

Hermione incapaz de mantenerse sentada se levantó para poder verlo a la cara, deseando sentirse su igual, aunque esto no fuese posible, pero su orgullo bastaba para mantenerla a flote en esa lucha. —Mi padre me tiene gran aprecio, mi destreza esta creada a base de la práctica constante y si he de ser franca prefiero tocar la arpa.

—No recordaba que le gustara tanto la música, me disculpo por olvidarlo.

—No sienta culpabilidad, no estaba obligado a recordarlo.

—Debo suponer que también toca la arpa muy bien, espero poder tener la oportunidad de escucharla.

—Si he de sincerarme no creo que suceda, después de esta conversación no habrá razón alguna para que regrese a está casa o no al menos con esa intención.

Harry había estado aguardando por este momento en que la dulce señorita se quitara su máscara, mostrando así su verdadera naturaleza, sacado a relucir su carácter del que ya había sido advertido y que comenzaba a recordar. Una sonrisa perezosa se adueñó de sus labios, observándola tan a la defensiva la encontraba más adorable que si tuviese una actitud complaciente.

—Es usted muy poco cortés.

—Disculpe mi descortesía, si la encuentra tan desagradable…

Él dejó ir el profundo sonido de una carcajada. Hermione lo miró con inexplicable estupor, desconcertada completamente.

—Desagradable no, impropia puede ser, pero debo confesar que lo prefiero así.

—¿De qué esta hablando?

—Ya que usted ha comenzado con esto y que sabe de lo que se trataba esta entrevista, dejare de lado las frases elegantes, pues estoy seguro que usted lo prefiere así, por lo cual no me queda más que confirmar mi deseo de volverla mi esposa, cumpliendo así con el compromiso que nuestros padres acordaron hace catorce años...

Hermione no esperó que aquella confesión pudiera sacudirla con tal fuerza, de hecho no había previsto sentir nada, ¡que lejos estaba de poder prever esta situación!

Con el temple que se ufanaba de tener, ahora se daba cuenta que había estado llena de vanidad y arrogancia, las cuales no la habían dejado ver sus debilidades, pero no era momento para reprenderse; hizo acopio de sus sentidos, poniéndolos en orden antes de aventurarse a contestar.

—Le agradezco el honor que me ha hecho con su proposición, pero me es imposible aceptarla.

Harry no se inmutó ante su respuesta, mantuvo su semblante sereno como si no le mortificara escuchar aquello y así era, en sus ojos había un brillo de humor que era difícil de ocultar. —¿Acaso desea que espere unos días y haga una segunda propuesta?

—Temo que ha juzgado mal mi carácter, mi negativa no tiene nada que ver con que yo desee escuchar de nuevo sus palabras. Sepa usted, que no tengo ninguna intensión de convertirme en su abnegada esposa. Piense señor que le hago un favor pues no tengo manera de esposa, mi corazón no alberga ni desea ardores sentimentales. Mi inquietud no esta en los hombres. Estoy segura que podrá encontrar con grata disponibilidad la mano de otra señorita.

—No esperaba una apasionada respuesta de usted, ahora que se ha sincerado conmigo me veo obligado a responder con el mismo favor. Déjeme hacerle saber que no esta en mi futuro cancelar este compromiso sino bien llevarlo hasta su consagración y consumación, es por eso que estoy aquí —declaró acortando los pasos entre ellos.

El calor subió hasta el rostro de Hermione, luciendo demasiado colorada, pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron los de él. —No piensa que esta demasiado cerca, su comportamiento es indecoroso.

Una sonrisa llena de atractivo cubrió sus labios. —¿Lo es?

—Sí —afirmó haciendo buscando mantenerse a flote con el control que le quedaba, para no demostrarle cuán alterada se encontraba con semejante actitud—, pero no voy a dejar que me desvíe de mi intensión principal de dejar en claro que no seré su esposa. Acepte de una buena vez la cancelación de este absurdo compromiso, si usted desiste, mi querido pero terco padre por muy ofendido que se encuentre lo aceptara y no le guardara rencor, no es esa clase de hombre.

Harry soltó una risa fresca, que llenó la habitación tanto como los oídos de Hermione.

—¿Acaso mis palabras le causan risa, señor Potter o es qué se ríe con demasiada facilidad? —Ocultó tras su actitud cortante, la molestia que le causaba la atracción que le provocaba.

Harry negó con un movimiento de cabeza y alzó su mano en un ademán para calmarla. —Habría querido mantener esto como una conversación privada con su padre, pero me doy cuenta que es mejor confesárselo.

—Hable claro, que no comprendo que es lo que esta tratando de decir.

—Su padre me ha contado de su inquietud sobre irse a un convento.

Las facciones de Hermione cambiaron con total sorpresa. —¿Se lo ha dicho?

—Espera que logre disuadirla.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El enojo burbujeo dentro de ella como lava ardiente que era capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor.

—Le ruego me disculpe, debo retirarme ahora.

—Espere, no haga algo impulsivo —Rodeó su brazo con firmeza—. Sepa que aunque vaya con su padre, el compromiso es un hecho. Es algo que ya fue acordado, si se lo pregunto es por ser cortés con usted.

—Le ruego me suelte —pidió jalando su brazo—. ¿Cortés ha dicho? No he visto nada de eso en las palabras que hemos cruzado.

Se olvidó de los modales ceremoniosos que debía tener una jovencita de su cuna y salió de ahí refunfuñando con pasos airosos.

Harry ni siquiera intento detenerla esta vez, era como un ciclón. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo.

Su entrevista privada no había salido como lo había planeado, pero tampoco había puesto altas expectativas en que ella lo aceptara pronto.

Serían tres largos meses para llegar a la celebración y estaba claro que nada aburridos si seguían así. La vida en Londres comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más interesante, si tan sólo pudiera tener resultados en su investigación estaría más que satisfecho.

Fue despedido del hogar de los Granger por la señorita Bones, la cual no había terminado de encontrar palabras para disculparse en nombre de Hermione, él buscó hacerle saber que no estaba de ninguna forma molesto u ofendido pero fue en vano.

Partió de ahí con un humor ligero como el viento que corría a través del camino, esperaba que su día terminase ahí, pero apenas cruzó las puertas de su hogar supo que no sería así.

—No podía confiar a nadie este mensaje, es por eso que me he atrevido a esperarte aquí como un ladrón entre las sombras —habló Ron apresuradamente.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —El corazón se le fue hasta el fondo del estómago.

—A media noche nos reuniremos con esa persona…

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

.

Colocamos aquí el **summary completo** :

Tras una tragedia, Harry es llevado lejos de Londres. Catorce años después, convertido en un caballero honorable, vuelve con el propósito de cumplir las promesas que hizo a sus padres y concretar su matrimonio arreglado con quién una vez fuese su amiga, sin saber que ella ha cambiado y que el peligro esta más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Mantenerse a salvo no será sencillo, ¿podrá Harry lograr conquistar el corazón de su amiga y hacer justicia sin ser asesinado?

 **Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios, queremos leer lo que piensan del fic.**

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —** ** _The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_** **.**


	2. Ciegos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. La historia pertenece al reto _"Romances de época"_ del grupo **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **PROMESAS DE AMOR  
**

 _ **By**_

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Ciegos.**_

Harry cambió su ropa por una menos llamativa y elegante, dejó su carruaje, pues a dónde irían no podía ir con él, entre más pasaran desapercibidos sería mejor. Tomaron un carruaje de alquiler y se dirigieron al barrio de mala muerte St. Giles, dejando atrás la seguridad, lujo y riqueza de Mayfair.

—Deseo que tengas cuidado, no se lo que nos aguarda al ir a esas madrigueras y no me gustaría ser portador de malas noticias para tu familia.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Ron, alzando su ceja. Estaba demasiado tenso para sostener una conversación y menos una que incluyera más misterios.

Potter se removió sacando de sus ropas una pistola, extendiéndosela. Ron abrió los ojos por completo, siendo presa de una gran turbación por el objeto frente a él. En ningún momento había esperado que su amigo llevase un arma, él por su seguridad había tomado un cuchillo prestado de Billy, su hermano mayor, pero esto era mejor y más alarmante.

Hasta ahora comprendía cuán serio era para Harry esto, no se trataba solo de averiguar sino de una «venganza».

El aire se le fue de los pulmones y la palidez pintó su rostro pecoso, mientras la agitación dentro de él crecía por momentos. —Harry es mi deber advertirte…

—¿La tomaras o no?

—Me condolio con tu pena en este por más delicado asunto, pero cometer un asesinato…

Soltó un resoplido de risa que estaba desprovista de emoción. —Esta noche no morirá nadie, al menos no aún.

—Harry… ahora que he descubierto tu verdadera intensión, me siento en la obligación de detenerte, no puedo permitir que realices este acto y termines en la prisión Fleet o muerto que sería la peor consecuencia.

—Pensaba que podías entenderme. Mis padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría. He tenido que salir de mi hogar como una rata, huyendo por temor a que vinieran por mi, por un motivo que todos han sabido esconder muy bien. He esperado años y años para volver y tener la venganza que merezco.

—Debemos volver, no puedo dejar que lleves a cabo esto dominado por esas emociones que sólo te acarrearan males y pesares.

—¡Es sólo justicia!, pero no te arrastraré… si en verdad deseas irte, hazlo, no voy a detenerte y tampoco busques tú hacerlo conmigo.

Sus palabras aumentaron el desasosiego en Ronald, un duelo de coincidencia, deber y amistad se desarrollaba en su cabeza. El vivo miedo que sentía le impedía mantenerse en calma y lo peor es que no podía tomarse más tiempo para deliberar.

Harry irradiaba voluntad férrea, sus facciones estaban endurecidas por el sufrimiento con el que había tenido que vivir y ocultar, el cual sólo había alimentado su sed de justicia, de mantener sus promesas a pesar del tiempo y las personas.

—¡Demonios! ¡Lo haré! ¡Dame esa pistola! —La tomó con las manos temblando como un vil viejo, la guardó con la misma premura en sus ropas, lejos de las miradas curiosas que pudieran descubrirla. No podía dejarlo solo, aunque Harry no le guardaría rencores si lo hacía, pero alguien debía evitar que cometiera una estupidez.

Ahora entendía por qué incluso Sirius había evitado el tema; todos habían sabido ver las desgracias que traería alimentar los deseos de Harry por saber más. Si tan sólo él hubiese hecho lo mismo, no estarían metidos en ese carruaje.

—Pronto estaremos ahí. —Sentía su pulso en los oídos, tenía las manos heladas, las apretó hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron. Los pensamientos le corrían a una velocidad sorprendente, estaba ávido de información y cansado de darle vueltas a lo poco que sabía.

Ron exhaló y su aliento salió en forma de una nube de vapor. El traqueteó y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se detuvieron.

Los ojos verdes de Harry llenos de determinación, se encontraron con los asustadizos azules.

—Después de ti.

—¿Por qué? —respingó al instante, para después darse cuenta que era una tontería— No conoces este barrio.

Bajaron del carruaje y anduvieron entre las callejuelas llenas de pobreza y porquería con aguas estancadas que pisaban a cada paso.

—Es a la vuelta —susurró con voz apagada, alerta a cualquier ruido.

Las sombras de un edificio medio derrumbado fueron escogidos como el lugar de encuentro.

—¿Mundungus Fletcher? —preguntó Ronald, manteniéndose a una distancia apropiada.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Tenemos un saco.

Harry lo mostró, abriéndolo dejando ver el contenido de dinero, lo vació sobre su palma para que pudiera comprobar que era real.

Sólo entonces Fletcher abandono su escondite, mostrándose. Era un hombre viejo de grandes ojeras, de baja estatura con la ropa desalineada. El olor a suciedad, alcohol y a rape que despedía era tan fuerte que les causó malestar. Si hubiesen podido ponerse sus pañuelos en la nariz lo hubiesen hecho, pero no debían mostrarse como jóvenes remilgados. No en un lugar dónde podían comerte vivo.

Basto con una mirada para que Mundungus supiera de quién se trataba. Era como si el mismo Coronel James Potter hubiese regresado de entre los muertos. El parecido era tan increíble que causaba una fuerte impresión y la necesidad de cuadrarse ante él.

Sí, alguna vez, en otro tiempo había peleado bajo el mando de ese imponente hombre…

—¿Qué es lo que busca el hijo de un héroe en estos barrios?

Harry no se sorprendió de ser reconocido, siempre había alguien que lo hacía en su vida diaria. El mismo Sirius siempre se encargaba de recordárselo y no es que no sintiera su pecho inflarse de orgullo, era sólo que se vuelto un doloroso recordatorio.

—Información.

El hombre escupió mostrando una sonrisa podrida. —¿Información? ¿Qué puede saber este humilde hombre que le sirva a un señor como usted?

—Todo lo que sepa sobre la muerte de mis padres y estoy dispuesto a duplicar esto —profirió sin dudas, lanzándole el saco.

—¡¿Qué bien podría hacerle saber a usted lo ocurrido?! —respondió tragando saliva, aferrándose al saco con recelo.

—Puedo duplicar eso si es capaz de hablar, incluso…triplicarlo y entonces usted tendría lo suficiente para pagar a sus acreedores…

—Me es imposible hablar de eso, llévese su dinero. —Le aventó el saco de monedas de regreso, tomando la oportunidad para darse vuelta y alejándose en el interior del edificio.

Harry actuó con una rapidez mortal, disparó su arma logrando darle un rozón en la cara, arrancándole un horrible chillido. —Le pido amablemente que regrese sobre sus pasos, si no desea que la siguiente bala este en su cuerpo.

Ron observó con aturdimiento la expresión sombría de su amigo, pero obligado por la situación se encontró apuntando con su arma al hombre, pareciendo más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía.

El hombre con la mano en la cara se giró con pavor.

—Comience a hablar.

—No sabe lo que pide, eso es algo enterrado, deje que los muertos descansen.

—Mi paciencia es limitada, señor….—añadió preparando su arma y caminando lentamente hacia él— y no quiere que esta sea su tumba.

—¿En verdad un señor con su riqueza y alcurnia podría matar sin el menor escrúpulo? —inquirió en un tono burlón que Harry no soportó.

Fue hasta él tomándolo de las solapas estrellándolo contra la pared que crujió, una ligera capa de polvo cayó de sobre ellos. Le apuntó a la garganta, clavándole el cañón del arma.

—Soy el hijo de un matrimonio que fue asesinado con crueldad, que ha esperado para poder tener entre sus manos a ratas como usted y no me voy a detener con tal de honrar su muerte y darles la justicia que les han negado. Estoy dispuesto no sólo ha matar, si no a ir hasta el mismismo infierno por mi venganza.

—Harry se cauteloso, no dejes que se te nuble el juicio —aconsejó Ron lanzando la palabras de sopetón. Estaba tan nervioso por como se habían desencadenado los hechos.

—Haga caso de su amigo, no cometa un disparate del que podría arrepentirse.

—Si es que acaso sabe lo que le conviene, acepte el dinero y viva para gastarlo o diga de una vez sus últimas palabras —siseó peligroso.

Mundugus lo miró con los ojos azorados y la respiración jadeante. —Lo haré… le diré lo que sé.

—Buena decisión. —Se apartó apenas lo suficiente para que recompusiera su figura maltrecha. Se llevó un pedazo de tela raído a la cara limpiando la sangre.

Harry en ningún momento apartó su arma, ni bajo la guardia, con un sujeto como ese podía ser un gran error que no pensaba cometer.

—Hable —presionó hosco.

—Deseo el doble, si es que acaso desea que cuente todo, mi memoria ya no es tan buena, sufro de constantes perdidas…

Para Potter no fue un problema, no es como si no hubiese previsto la avaricia del hombre. Le aventó el dinero a los pies y el sonido de las monedas resonó en sus oídos. Fletcher recogió el dinero con la premura de un vicioso jugador, llenándose las manos y los bolsillos con ellas.

—Sus padres mi señor, fueron más de lo que piensa, bastante más de lo que seguro le han hecho creer y que pocos tienen el gozo de saber, cortarían sus lenguas antes de hablar de ello, si he yo de haber visto que muchos han muerto antes de dejar escapar lo que le revelare.

—Pero, ¿qué esta usted diciendo?

—Sí, el Coronel James Potter fue un hombre magnifico en el campo de batalla, capaz como nadie en la lucha e inteligente más allá de toda medida y Lady Lily Potter, fue la dama más hermosa que hubiese conocido, mis palabras apenas le harán justicia… fue una heroína anónima.

—¿Heroína?

—Veo que en verdad lo han mantenido en la oscuridad, ciego ante la historia.

—No esta aquí para juzgar lo que han hecho o no, hable…

—Lo que usted desee mi señor. Para 1814 sus queridos padres se encontraban inmersos en tareas secretas para la Corona. Sí, así como lo escucha… esto es lo que no se puede repetir… la verdad oculta.

—¿Espionaje? Pero, ¿qué clase de difamación es esta?, ¿se esta burlando?

—¿Difamación? ¡Que poco sabe usted!

—Si esta usted lanzando mentiras, no dudare en cumplir mis amenazas.

—Mentiras no señor, escuche bien lo que he de decir, es ahí dónde la certeza está —señaló—. Debe usted saber que Londres se hallaba invadida de espías franceses que se hacían pasar por inmigrantes con misiones peligrosas, los más valerosos se adentraron en los grandes salones de la época, se volvieron miembros de los Clubs de caballeros… disfrutaban de la compañía de nuestras cortesanas con el fin de obtener la información de sus protectores poderosos. Por aquel entonces sus padres se hicieron de muchos enemigos, los más peligrosos fueron los ingleses traidores, de los cuáles poco se supo. Muchos agentes reunían información para desenmascararlos, pero no fue posible. Ahora debe usted suponer lo que ocurrió después, con la abdicación de Napoleón y su derrota final de Waterloo, estos animales, se escondieron ocultando para siempre sus identidades. Las tareas de espionaje terminaron, la vida volvió a ser afanable, llena de celebraciones de victoria….

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Sus padres debieron aceptar vivir en calma, pero no lo hicieron… siguieron envueltos en misterios, desenredado identidades, llevando a la orca a impostores. Eso podría haber estado bien para la Corona, pero no para los opositores… el enemigo nunca esta muy lejos, señor Potter. Los franceses podrían estar derrotados, pero los ingleses estaban dentro, aguardando el momento para atacar, no todos estaban de acuerdo con como eran las cosas.

—¿Lo qué ha dicho es verdad? ¿Puede jurarlo?

—¿Quiere juramentos? ¡Puedo morir por sólo haber dicho esto!

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que puede asegurar que fueron espías?

—Alguna vez fui militar, pero eso ya lo sabe. Trabaje en esas tareas y conocía bien a su padre. ¿Pruebas? No podrá encontrarlas... todo fue quemado, los muertos no hablan, así es como se sepultan los hechos.

—¿Por qué fue que murieron?

—Eso es algo que no sé, tendrá que buscar en otra parte… aunque por el año de su muerte, muchos rumores corrían y…

El ruido de varios cascos de caballos acercándose los alertaron. Un grupo de hombres parecían dirigirse a dónde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ron extrañado y preocupado, dejó a Harry, para investigar y lo que vio lo asustó lo suficiente para volver de forma precipitada.

—Tenemos que irnos —tartamudeó tan pálido como un papel, apresurándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Vienen… una banda callejera.

Harry comenzó a sentir una sensación horrible, apabullante. Volteó a ver a Mundungus, pero éste ya se encontraba huyendo. Se debatió entre salir de ahí o perseguir al hombre, y escogió lo segundo, a pesar de que fuese una mala decisión.

—¡Harry! —gruñó Ron azorado, yendo tras él, subiendo un par de escaleras de madera rotas que amenazaban con tragarse su pie con cada pisada violenta que daba por la premura con la que pasaba por ellas.

—¡No puede irse!

—No puede estar aquí, debe irse… si ellos averiguan su identidad, podría morir aquí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?

—Tema a esos hombres, tema por lo que más quiera… y váyase, debo irme, no vuelva por aquí.

Ron le dio alcance jalándolo. —Tenemos que buscar otra salida.

Harry estaba tan confundido que no le impidió llevarlo por las entrañas de aquel edificio, pasando cuarto por cuarto.

—¡Alto o disparare!

Ronald que jamás había pensado que terminaría haciendo eso, encontró el valor para disparar y tal vez fue suerte o destino, pero dio en blanco. Ambos sabían que eso había sido como firmar su sentencia de muerte, voltearon a ver la desecha ventana, sabiendo que era su único camino.

Era sólo una oportunidad y al tiempo que se lanzaban, los disparos tronaron a sus espaldas.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba tomando su segunda —¿o era tercera?— taza de té para calmar sus nervios. La tormenta que desató al dejar al señor Potter en el salón para ir a enfrentar a su padre, reconocía con la mente más serena que no había sido una buena decisión. Ahora que había corrido el velo de la furia y que sólo quedaban los rastros de su imprudente acto, sabía que tenía que tomar esta situación desde otra perspectiva.

—¿Cómo está mi padre?

—Esta descansando. El doctor Macmillan dijo que sólo debe reposar por unos días.

—Debo ir a su lado. —Se incorporó tan rápido como el vestido se lo permitió, pero Susan levantó su mano en un gesto para que se detuviera.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, tu madre aún sigue molesta.

Resopló de forma poco educada, volviéndose a sentar. —Se que he obrado mal, de forma descuidada…

—Al menos lo sabes —interpeló, reprendiéndola. Su mirada si que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún peor—. No puedes imaginarte la pena que sufrí al despedir al señor Potter de tal forma poca adecuada, no quiero siquiera imaginar lo que esta pensando de nosotros, de ti… sólo espero que desee continuar con este compromiso.

Hermione odiaba ser sermoneada y más por algo que no creía que poseyera el valor que le estaban dando. ¿Acaso nadie la entendía? ¿A nadie le importaba cómo se sentía? Se puso de pie haciendo ademanes que demostraban la molestia que reinaba en ella.

—¡El señor Potter! ¡El señor Potter! ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué lo hace tan importante? ¿Es un conde? ¿Un duque? ¿Un marqués? ¡Esto no estaría pasando si él hubiese desechado este compromiso!

—¡Oh no! ¡No permitiré que hagas esto! He tratado de mantenerme alejada de esto, porque no pienso que mi opinión tenga peso en esta familia, después de todo soy sólo una doncella a la que tus padres acogieron en un acto que demuestra su gran bondad, pero creí que al menos después de todos estos años juntas, tú apreciarías mis palabras, pensé que actuarías con mayor sensatez y sensibilidad llegado el momento, pero sólo he visto en ti actitudes infantiles y rebeldes, alimentadas por el capricho. Entiendo el deseo que tienes de convertirte en una religiosa e incluso puedo comprender el rechazo que sientes hacia el compromiso y bajo otras circunstancias haría más que apoyarte en esta empresa, pero debes pensar en tus padres y en sus deseos, antes de pensar en ayudar a otras personas.

—Hiciste un trato con tu padre y así como exiges que lo cumpla, honra primero tú la palabra que diste. Has dicho que respetarías el compromiso, que te comportarías de acuerdo a lo que la situación requiere y que la única forma en que podrías estar libre sería si el señor Potter decidiera disolver el acuerdo.

—Sí, pero…

—No busques más excusas —dijo sin querer oír más del asunto—, pediré a Winky que venga a ayudarte con el cambio de ropa. Buenas noches.

Hermione había sido silenciada, nunca antes había visto esa fuerza de carácter en su amiga. Había logrado formular un discurso lleno de pasión que no pensaba que pudiera vivir en ella. ¡Cuánto más pensaba su amiga y se negaba a compartir! Y por si fuera poco había decidido hacerla su punto de enojo, atacándola con frases tan certeras y llenas de verdad a las que no podía hacer caso omiso.

 ***º*º*º**

Ronald y Harry estaban sorprendidos de haber podido salir bien librados —o al menos lo mejor posible— de aquella banda. Habían resultado con heridas menores debido al salto y a la caída, pero cualquier dolor era menor considerando que podrían ahora estar siendo atendidos por disparos.

—No podrá realizar ningún esfuerzo con este brazo en no menos de díez días —mandó, mientras terminaba de vendarlo.

—No tengo la intensión de hacerlo —reveló Harry con una mueca de dolor.

—Eso es un alivio —murmuró su amigo, no quería volver a sentirse en tal peligro.

Tanto Harry como Ernie lo voltearon a ver dejándole ver que su comentario no era apropiado.

—Sabes que lo es —replicó al momento, cruzándose de brazos. Afortunadamente él sólo se había torcido el pie y tenía algunas magulladuras menores, aunque se quejaba demasiado, era todo soportable.

Potter soltó un bufido, no tenía tiempo para descansar cuando aún había tanto por averiguar, tenía que volver a encontrarse con Mundungus, escuchar lo último que no había podido terminar de contarle.

 _«¿De qué rumores hablaría? ¿Podrían estos guiarme al asesino? Aún debo confirmar que lo que ha dicho sea cierto.»_

—Mi trabajo esta terminado, cualquier malestar que sientan no duden en ir a verme o en mandar un mozo —mencionó recogiendo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar? —inquirió Weasley curioso por conocer a quién se encontraba atendiendo.

—Fui requerido en la casa de los Granger.

—¿Los señores Granger? —cuestionó Harry sin ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Los conoce?

—Sí, sí… ¿puede decirme lo que ha ocurrido?

—Veo que esta muy interesado.

—Lo estoy, es una familia a la cual le tengo un gran aprecio.

—Ya veo. El señor Granger se ha sentido mal, al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión que afecto su salud y bienestar. Ya le he dejado unas indicaciones con un tratamiento, se repondrá si guarda reposo incondicionalmente por un tiempo.

Harry fue rápido para deducir todo lo que había ocurrido después de su partida. Le causaba gran malestar que su futura esposa fuese tan impudente y provocará tal revoloteo por defender sus deseos, hasta el punto de perjudicar la salud de su padre. No le gustaba y aún en contra de lo que pudiera decir se lo haría saber, era su deber como su prometido corregirla cuando su comportamiento sobrepasaba de lo razonable.

Podía entender que se sintiera molesta y que al atarla al compromiso se viera agredida en las libertades de las que se había hecho en todos esos años, debido al carácter de naturaleza amable y bondadoso de sus padres, y sin duda a su aguda inteligencia, pero todo tenía un límite y si ella había accedido a ese por demás absurdo acuerdo con su padre debería ser capaz de mantenerlo. Entre más rápido aceptara que su matrimonio sería un hecho consagrado en tres meses, menos desdicha pasaría. Tal vez él tendría que intervenir, dejándola sin opciones para evitar así más problemas.

—Me retiro, ha sido una noche larga y todos debemos descansar —dijo Ernie, encaminándose a la salida.

—Dobby, lo acompañará y le dará sus honorarios —profirió Harry—. Gracias, le pido su discreción sobre su visita a esta casa.

Ernie asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

—Es mejor que yo también me vaya.

—Espera, tomate otra copa —comentó Harry, tomando la botella rellenando los vasos.

Ronald no le puso peros, aún estaba afectado y otra copa lo ayudaría a terminar de serenarse o al menos a dormir sus nervios.

—¿Quiénes son los señores Granger? —preguntó por hacer platica y una que no tuviese que ver con venganza. Si por él fuera después de su aventura, ese asunto estaría más que zanjado, pero no guardaba muchas esperanzas que Harry así lo pensara.

—Fueron amigos de mis padres, solíamos visitarlos a menudo. En tres meses me casare con su hija…

Ron escupió el alcohol, salpicando a su alrededor. —¡¿Qué?!

Lo miró con risa. —¿Por qué te causa tanta sorpresa? Sabías que venía a casarme, puse unas líneas sobre eso en mis cartas.

—Bueno… pensé que te llevaría más tiempo, que quizás… —La vergüenza se apoderó de él, encendiendo su rostro. Incapaz de seguir viendo a su amigo, puso sus ojos sobre la pared. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y coraje, que difícilmente podía esconder. Hizo aún lado la copa, en un intento por evitar romperla.

Harry tenía un aire de confusión en su expresión. —¿Qué pensaste?

Weasley se levantó con el cuerpo rígido dándole la espalda. —Un disparate, creíamos… no tiene caso repetirlo.

Sus ojos se achicaron con sospecha, su mandíbula se endureció al apretar sus dientes. Un loco pensamiento cruzo su mente cómo una flecha a una manzana.

 _«No, puede ser… es por Ginny.»_

Claro, debía tratarse de eso. Su familia incluido Ron, habían albergado la ilusión de que él contrajera nupcias con su hija, pero ¡cuán equivocados se encontraban! Él no había revelado admiración ni demostrado amor por ella y menos en sus resientes visitas a su hogar.

—Ron…

—No digas nada, ya me siento lo suficientemente afligido por aquellas suposiciones.

—Ginny tan sólo tiene dieciocho años, la veo como una hermana —explicó afligido, estaba lo bastante preocupado, pues temía haberlo ofendido—. No es porque no la considere hermosa, sensible y afable, pero…

—Se debe a que no tenemos riquezas ni buena posición —murmuró ceñudo con la rabia que sólo una persona que ha sufrido humillaciones a lo largo de su vida podía sentir.

—¡Por todos los santos Ron! ¡Que presunción tan más disparatada! —Fue hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo— ¡Vuelve a tus sentidos! ¡Eres como un hermano para mi, jamás podría considerarte inferior!

A Ronald le llevó tiempo hablar, parecía tan contrariado que Harry no se atrevió a decirle más.

—Lo sé, perdóname…

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ginny se encuentra en su primera temporada y siendo la protegida de *Lady Muriel Prewett, estoy seguro que tendrá un regimiento de admiradores y al menos una propuesta de matrimonio.

—No debería haberlo mencionado, no digas más que con cada palabra me siento aún más avergonzado por mi actitud.

—No hablemos más entonces.

Ronald lo agradeció y se obligó a tragarse sus resentimientos, recordándose toda la ayuda que los Potter y su padrino les habían ofrecido.

En tan lamentable situación se había metido sólo por su boca, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, pero aprendería la lección después de esto.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo es tu prometida? —No podía estar menos interesado en saber, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacer la pregunta por cortesía.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, su mente voló nuevamente hacia la que sería su mujer. —No puedo decir que es un dechado de virtudes, pero estoy muy satisfecho con ella.

—¿Y su belleza?

—Su belleza no es del tipo que conmueve, si no de aquel que te atrapa —dijo con gran placer—, podría dominar a un hombre con el dedo meñique, si así lo deseara...

—Eso es alarmante, una mujer así no debería existir.

Potter comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —Para tu tranquilidad soy yo el que se casa con esa mujer y no tú.

—Después de esto, entenderás porque no puedo celebrar tú decisión.

Continuaran hablando por dos cuartos de hora, ninguno de los dos comentó sobre lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto Harry se encontró solo, lavándose, puso toda su concentración en ello. Buscando darle sentido al rompecabezas que tenía frente a él, uniendo las piezas, pero había demasiadas faltantes como para lograr tener una visión completa de la imagen.

—Espías… —Le parecía todo una vil y malintencionada mentira, pero de una forma retorcida tenía sentido.

Ese misterio se volvía cada vez más y más complejo.

 _«¿Cómo debo tomar las advertencias de ese hombre?»._

Se pasó la mano por el pecho, no porque estuviese experimentando un dolor producto de su desaventura, era más bien de la clase que acompaña a una herida abierta y agonizante, que no podía ser curada.

Esa noche, Harry no logró conciliar el sueño.

 ***º*º*º**

La tarde había caído en Mayfair, Harry apareció en la casa de los Granger. No mandó una nota avisando de su presencia antes de ir, porque sabía que Hermione podía negarse a recibirlo.

Fue llevado hasta donde se encontraban las damas reunidas celebrando una fiesta de té vespertina. El mayordomo lo anunció, el cambio de ambiente fue inmediato, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, quedando prendadas del hombre gallardo que con su sola presencia llenaba el lugar.

—¡Señor Potter nos toma por sorpresa! —expresó Jane con una gran sonrisa, moría por presentarlo como el prometido de su hija y demostrar su triunfo como casamentera. Su querida Hermione, se casaría con un partido que todas envidiarían y que no estaría disponible en lo que restaba de la temporada social para pesar de todas las señoras que buscan un esposo para sus jóvenes hijas.

Hermione se puso rígida como una estatua, le lanzó una mirada de abierto disgusto mientras él se encaminaba hacia ellas. Le fastidiaba sentirse inquieta, no entendía por qué no lo encontraba indiferente como a los demás hombres.

—Me temo que no puedo atenderlo como se debe, tendría que habernos avisado para estar preparadas.

—Debe disculparme, pero acabo de enterarme que su querido esposo se encuentra enfermo y he querido pasar a acompañarlo un momento.

—Oh, ¿cómo se ha enterado?

—Por casualidad.

—No me extraña tanto, la información suele correr muy rápido. —Se detuvieron junto a la mesa, Jane llamó su atención, diciéndoles que tenía otra visita.

—Señoras, lamento interrumpir su reunión.

Sus palabras causaron distintas respuestas, el movimiento de los abanicos no se hizo esperar, mientras todas pretendían actuar con recato ante un desconocido.

—Que descuidada soy, déjenme hacer las presentaciones —dijo como toda una anfitriona orgullosa—. El señor Harry Potter, hijo de nuestros buenos amigos el Coronel James Potter y Lady Lily Potter.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas siguieron después de revelar su identidad. «Es sorprende, todas aquí conocimos a sus padres…» «Fue una verdadera tragedia» «Eramos buenos amigos» «He sabido que ha estado en el extranjero, ¿cuándo ha vuelto?» «¿Se encuentra casado o comprometido?»

—Me temo que me encuentro en desventaja, ustedes bellas señoras saben mi nombre y mi historia, pero yo aún desconozco sus nombres.

Más sonrisitas, sonrojos y abanicos agitándose.

Hermione estaba deseando refunfuñar y cruzarse de brazos, y ya que se encontraba obligada a respetar las reglas y el decoro, lo único que pudo hacer es mantener la misma expresión seca y desapasionada.

Era la viva imagen de todo lo contrario a las demás damas. La oveja rebelde que no había decidido seguir al rebaño.

—¡Que cosas dice, señor Potter!

—Procederé con mencionarle los nombres de las damas y sus hijas —anunció con alegría Jane—. *La señora Xue Chang y su hija Cho, la señora Eleonor Abott y su hija Hanna, la señora Maina Patil y sus hijas Padma y Parvati, Catherin Turpin y su hija Lisa, la señora Helén y sus hijas, Daphne y Astoria, la señorita Bones y mi hija.

Harry hizo despliegue de sus elegantes modales, pero tuvo especial cuidado y demora en saludar a Hermione, provocando que ella se sintiera abrumada por su excesiva atención, eso los exponía a que los rumores iniciaran incluso antes de que se diera el anuncio oficial.

—Es un placer para mi tener la oportunidad de conocer a damas tan hermosas, debido a mi reciente llegada, no he podido asistir a reuniones y debo confesar que me siento como un extranjero en mi propio país.

—Oh, es demasiado malo eso —comentó Maina—, pero debe usted comenzar a aceptar las invitaciones o terminara perdiéndose toda la temporada.

—Tengo pensado hacerlo, apenas termine de establecerme.

—Tiene que bailar con mis hijas en el próximo Baile —sugirió Helén.

—Madre…—pidió Astoria avergonzada.

—No quieras acapararlo —acusó Catherin.

Jane soltó una risa amena. —Es mejor que lo lleve con mi querido esposo, por mucho que lo aprecie no deseo que cause una pelea entre mis amigas.

—No creo que pueda suceder —comentó con una sonrisa educada—. Agradezco haber podido compartir con ustedes tan agradable momento, sin embargo es mejor que me retire. Tengo la confianza de que nos volveremos a encontrar pronto.

Unas palabras más fueron intercambiadas antes de que Jane saliera con Harry, dejando a Hermione sumida en vergonzosas preguntas y cotilleos.

—¿Cómo has podido mantener alejado a este hombre de nosotras?

—Debiste haber mencionado que el señor Potter se encontraba en la ciudad.

—Apenas lo he visto una vez —Se justificó—, tal vez han olvidado mi reciente visita a Bath y no tiene más que unos días que he regresado.

—Es cierto —concedió Cho—, pero no puedes negar que ha puesto su atención en ti.

—Pediré más pastelillos —dijo evitando así responder. Tomó la campana haciéndola sonar con premura, pero no iban a dejarla escapar tan fácil.

 ***º*º*º**

John se había sentado en la cama para poder recibir a su visita, estaba un tanto sorprendido de que estuviera ahí y también aliviado, no había podido escribirle una carta para saber su reacción después del fallido encuentro con su hija.

—¿Cómo has podido enterarte de mi cansado estado? Debes saber que cuando uno se vuelve viejo la cama es el lugar más recurrente y aunque en la juventud uno no podría pensar en un mejor sitio para pasar, de viejo es más una carga llena de aburrimientos y dolores.

—No hable así, se recuperara pronto y podrá volver a sus actividades —Dio ánimo o al menos eso esperaba que John sintiera con sus palabras—. Lo he escuchado en White's —mintió para proteger la identidad de su informante, pues lo que menos deseaba es que ya no recurrieran al doctor McMillan si es que lo necesitaban.

—¿Así que la noticia ya corre por el club? —preguntó jocoso— ¿Qué he de esperar? Parece que nada puede mantenerse en secreto.

—Era mi intención visitarlo antes de escuchar la noticia, he pensado que podría estar preocupado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Y lo estoy, muchacho —comentó con una larga exhalación—. ¡Que vergüenza encontrarme contigo después de tal indignante y ofensivo comportamiento de mi hija!

—Debe usted quedarse tranquilo y no cargar con una pesada pena, ha hecho demasiado al advertirme, he debido ser más cuidadoso al hablarlo con ella, pero me temo que aún cuando así hubiera sido, la reacción de Hermione no habría sido distinta.

—Se ha comportado de tal forma que no podré olvidarlo nunca, sin duda su mal proceder lo arrastraremos por el resto de nuestra vida.

—No lo tome como una desgracia, le he dicho que dejara esto en mis manos. Su hija apenas ha tenido tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, pero con el pasar de los días y si usted aprueba que nos reunamos con frecuencia, lograre que me acepte y que no lo interprete más como un horrible acto de dominación y obligación al que ha sido sometida.

—Eres una buena persona, Harry. Deseo creer que lograras que mi hija te acepte, pero no será un camino fácil, tal vez debimos acordar una fecha más próxima, un galanteo largo nos causara muchos disgustos como lo ocurrido, pero me temo que ya no es posible, he mandado ya la carta con la información, saldrá mañana en el periódico.

Harry se atrevió a reírse de forma despreocupada. —Mantenga la angustia lejos, señor. De haber sido así, ella se sentiría aún más agredida y temo que me mantendría apartado del lecho nupcial.

—O puede que incluso su enojo fuera tan grande que podría huir o cometer una imprudencia mayor que nos hiciera caer en el desprestigio y la humillación.

—Entonces piense que es mejor evitar eso, confíe en mi, haré que esto resulte bien para todos.

—Lo sé, Harry. Eres un hombre capaz. Tal vez pienses que estos no son asuntos que dos caballeros deban hablar, incluso puede que debas calificarme como romántico y blanco, pero ¿crees en el amor?

Una capa de seriedad se posó en Harry. —No pensaré mal de usted, bien sabe que mis padres estaban enamorados, ¿cómo puedo no creer en el amor habiendo siendo testigo de ello?

—Es cierto, tus padres eran una pareja feliz, nadie podría dudar que estaban enamorados —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica—. ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado? Siéntete libre de hablarlo conmigo, no te juzgare.

—Le tengo la confianza y el respeto para hablar con usted de forma libre —contestó y es que en verdad así lo sentida, de alguna forma encontraba similitudes a como era conversar con Sirius y varias veces volvía al pasado a las platicas que había logrado sostener con su padre, era una suerte que pudiera conservar esos recuerdos—. No, no he estado enamorado.

—¿Es cierto eso?

—No le voy a ocultar que he conocido el afecto que las mujeres pueden dar, incluso puedo decir que por algunas he llegado a desarrollar sentimientos, pero ninguno que pueda ser considerado amor —confesó con una sonrisa sencilla—. ¿Y conoce si Hermione cree en el amor? ¿Ha sabido usted si ha estado enamorada?

—Lo dudo mucho, de haber sido eso posible, la hubiese animado a casarse sin esperarlo a usted —contestó de forma agradable logrando que la sonrisa de Harry se extendiera—. ¿No se lo ha dicho ella cuando han estado solos?

—Ha mencionado algo, pero quería estar seguro.

—¿Crees qué pueda enamorarse de ti?

—No puedo asegurar eso, pero sí, que ella en mi hallará un buen esposo, que se encargará de su comodidad y todas sus necesidades.

—Estoy seguro de eso, mi hija puede ser muy inteligente, pero en esto es una tonta, no sabe que la buena fortuna le ha sonreído contigo. Espero que llegue a ser una buena esposa como su madre con el tiempo.

—Agradezco la buena forma en que me ve y buscare no decepcionarlo.

John se mostró contento. —Sin tu compañía me sentiría muy aburrido y desafortunado.

—Desea que busque para usted unos libros.

—Oh sí, eso sería exquisito, he dejado a media lectura unos tratados sobre historia clásica que me gustaría terminar, se encuentran sobre mi escritorio.

—Entiendo volveré con ellos.

—Pediré que nos traigan un poco de brandy —agregó antes de que Harry abandonara la habitación.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione tomó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para salir de aquella reunión al menos por un momento y así descansar de aquel grupo de mujeres. Realmente sólo apreciaba a unas, las demás solo estaban aquí por su madre. Después de la aparición por demás desagradable del señor Potter, las mujeres parecían haber quedado encantadas, podría ser cierto o era que estaban desesperadas por casar a sus hijas, algo que encontraba deplorable.

Iba rumbo a su cuarto, cuando vio al señor Potter dirigiéndose al despacho. Ella sabía que su padre no estaba ahí si no en su cuarto, no entendía la razón para que estuviese su visita yendo hacía ahí.

 _«¿Acaso es un fisgón?»._

Ese era un defecto horrible y más en un caballero.

Lo siguió y se asomó por la puerta, encontrando a Harry revisando los libros del escritorio de su padre.

—Pero, ¿qué esta haciendo? —dijo entrando en la habitación.

Potter se giró, encontrando interesante la llegada de su prometida y muy conveniente.

—Viene por unos libros que quiere su padre.

—Oh, pues si ya los tiene, debería salir.

Él dejó los libros, pues ya no figuraban como su intereses mayor. Avanzó hacia la puerta, una idea mejor en mente.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué ha dejado los libros? —cuestionó con confusión, hasta que lo vio cerrar la puerta.

—Porque quiero un momento privado con usted.

—¿Sabe lo impropio que es esto?—señaló sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón elevarse y los nervios hormiguear en su panza— ¡Abra ya la puerta! —Al ver que él no hacía caso de su petición, fue por sus propios píes a abrir, pero Harry la interceptó alejándola, llevándola al centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Esto se puede malinterpretar? ¿Acaso desea que mi reputación quede mancillada?

—¿Cómo? Nadie nos ha visto entrar aquí y francamente aunque así fuese el caso, lo que procedería sería casarnos, pero eso ya esta fijado.

—Aún no es un hecho, podría usted perjudicar mi reputación, creerán que…

Harry la miraba fijamente pareciendo un poco divertido con una ceja levantada y la sonrisa constante en sus labios que causaba estragos en Hermione impidiéndole concentrarse. —¿Qué es lo que creerían?

—No actúe como si no supiera… ¿qué es lo que pretende?

—Pretendo muchas cosas, señorita Granger. Entonces, ¿piensa usted que creerán que fue generosa con sus favores o que yo provoque sus atenciones? ¿O tal vez al revés? —pronunció, su tono de voz bajo y grueso, provocaba que la sugerencia sexual a la que hacía alusión fuese más escandalosa para ella.

—¡Esta chiflado! ¡En verdad lo esta! ¡Si no, no puedo explicar que este usted diciendo semejantes cosas en mi presencia!

Potter se rió y ese sonido maduro, profundo, atrapó toda la atención de Hermione. No entendía cómo él podía ser tan descarado, ir hablando de esa forma tan escandalosa. ¿Acaso era sólo ella la que notaba lo que había detrás de su imagen de caballero respetable?

Su rostro era de un prometedor rosa y mientras él se acercaba a ella, Hermione más estaba deseando ceder terreno, pero no se mostraría asustada. Se mantuvo con arrogancia, mostrando seguridad y Harry pudo estar a menos un brazo de distancia.

—Tranquilícese señorita, tenga por seguro que su virtud esta a salvo y que mi intención es de lo más pura, pues sólo quiero hablar con usted —murmuró inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella.

Hermione sentía que sus pulmones se habían cerrado, era incapaz de respirar o exhalar. Estaba segura que el calor que sentía era por la falta de ventilación en la habitación y no a la cercanía de ese hombre.

—Acepte este compromiso con la disposición que se espera de una señorita de su clase, no les causemos más dificultades a sus padres.

El encanto se rompió con eso y ella pudo apartar la bruma que había cubierto su mente. —No, retire su propuesta y déjeme libre.

—Seré un buen esposo con usted.

—No deseo un esposo y mis padres deberían comprender mi negativa, no casarme en contra de mi voluntad, pues al aceptar su propuesta en mi nombre, olvidan que soy yo la que tendré que vivir con usted y no lo deseo —comunicó terca, exponiendo los peligrosos pensamientos de los cuales Harry había sido advertido. Tomó distancia, para así evitar volver a caer en aquel entumecimiento de mente del cual sufría al estar él presente y que en nada la beneficiaban.

—Temo que sus pensamientos modernos le impiden ver cuáles son sus obligaciones.

—Señor, se puede obligar a guardar respeto y a cumplir, pero no se puede obligar a nadie a querer y a decir que se esta de acuerdo cuando no es así.

Cualquiera en su posición hubiese perdido ya la paciencia, pero él no. Esto no era algo en lo que él iba a darse por vencido, estaba consciente de que le llevaría tiempo hacerla entrar en razón, pero entre todo, al fin estaban hablando y ahora conocía sus pensamientos en voz propia. Deseaba oír todo lo que tenía por decir, lo que pensaba y callaba.

Onduló sus labios en una sonrisa indulgente. Caminó hasta ella y se atrevió a traspasar su espacio, tomó su rostro con ternura sintiendo la tibieza de su piel contra sus palmas.

—¿Qué hace...?

—No va a casarse con un desconocido cruel o un hombre mayor que no tenga energía aunque si fortuna, usted se va a casar conmigo, su amigo de la niñez.

Hermione jamás había permitido que un hombre le tocara la cara desde que había dejado de ser una niña y ahora él venía golpeando su mundo con su presencia, imponiéndose y actuando como si tuviera todos los derechos sobre ella. Haciéndola sentir calosfríos y piernas temblorosas, no soportaba no sentirse en control de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera de su cuerpo que era un traicionero.

—Le suplico que actué con decoro y se mantenga alejado de mi —dijo con la voz débil.

—Soy su prometido y se me permiten ciertas libertades —repuso seguro, movió su mano acariciando con sus dedos la carne suave y tierna de sus labios—. Las reglas no son tan estrictas cuando se trata de una pareja que terminara casándose en breve.

Ella tenía los ojos velados, la caricia en sus labios la hizo exhalar lentamente, sintiendo su corazón retumbar en su pecho tan fuerte que temía que llegara a los oídos de él.

—¿Me dejará besarla, señorita Granger?

La voluntad de Hermione estaba flaqueando, su mente no dejaba de advertirle del peligro, parecía que pronto estaría a la merced del señor Potter y fue tal vez el hecho de que la boca de él perversamente formada se curvara con un gesto de aquel que se encuentra a punto de disfrutar su triunfo, lo que la hizo replegarse, actuando tan rápido y de forma tan escurridiza que Harry apenas la sintió apartarse.

—¡Suficiente! —Avanzó hasta la puerta, abriéndola pero la voz de Harry le impidió salir.

—El día de mañana saldrá el anunció en el periódico y en dos semanas celebraremos la fiesta de compromiso en mi casa.

—¿Seguirá adelante con esta locura?

—Sabe que sí.

—No asistiré a esa fiesta, dése por enterado.

—Deje de ser tan imprudente. Asistirá, porque no querrá darle otro disgusto a su padre que lo haga terminar en cama.

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo puede hablar tan a la ligera y utilizar la salud de mi padre para intimidarme y manipularme? —Esta vez no pudo resistirse volvió con tal enojo que podía vérsele las venas de la frente alteradas—. Escúcheme bien, no deseo contraer matrimonio y antes de ser su esposa prefiero ser la de cualquier otro. ¡Así que no me importune más con eso!

—Y usted tenga esto presente, terminara siendo mi esposa con total agradado para cuando se cumplan los tres meses —afirmó confiado que parecía que todo estaba resulto cuando nada lo estaba y eso la hizo enfurecer más aún hasta el punto en su estómago le dolió.

—¡Nunca! —aseveró roja de coraje, tomó la cauda de su vestido y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Hermione —llamó Susan, había ido a buscarla, al verla salir del despacho en tan alterado estado la confundió hasta que Harry apareció detrás de ella—. Señor Potter —pronunció pasmada.

—Le sugiero que la deje un momento a solas para calmarse. —Le brindó una sonrisa para calmarla, le dedicó una leve inclinación antes de partir rumbo a la habitación de John, quién seguramente se encontraba ya preguntándose el por qué de su demora.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se dijo indispuesta y Harry no pudo volver a verla por el resto de su estancia en ese hogar. Realmente no le extrañaba que hubiese reaccionado así, con aquel temperamento que tenía, debía costarle horas serenarse.

 _«Es probable que se encuentre haciendo planes para anular el compromiso.»_

Apenas ingresaba a su casa cuando Ron apareció. Su amigo tenía el don de pasar por ahí siempre ha esas horas, pero fue el estado caótico en el que se encontraba el que lo hizo preocuparse en verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Ronald lo arrastró hacia su despacho, cerrando la puerta. —No quiero que lo que pronunciaré llegue a oídos de los criados.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Dios, amigo… nos hemos vuelto testigos de un crimen —balbuceó, sus manos no parecían querer dejar de moverse—. Mundungus Fletcher ha aparecido muerto.

La sangre fue drenada del rostro de Harry, una espeluznante sensación lo recorrió de un jalón dejándolo tieso.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No me pidas los detalles, pero debieron ser aquellos hombres con los que nos hemos topado.

Harry había albergado la esperanza de poder volverse a reunir con Fletcher, pero ahora eso era imposible, nuevamente se le escapaba de las manos la posibilidad de poder esclarecer la muerte de sus padres.

—Debes extinguir esos deseos de hacer averiguaciones, acabar con esos pensamientos sobre venganza. Esto es muy peligroso…

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Estás loco, loco! ¡Acabarás muerto!

—No lo sabes, ni yo tampoco.

Weasley no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sacó su pañuelo y se pasó la mano por el rostro cubierto de sudor frío. —Entra en razón, esto no es algo que tú puedas resolver…

Potter apenas atendió el parloteo incesante de su amigo, estaba más concentrado en darle lógica a lo que había pasado. Las conjeturas sobre lo que podía haberle ocurrido ya danzaban en su mente una tras o otra y cada vez más descabelladas.

Más tarde Ronald yacía dormido en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, Harry lo había convencido de quedarse a pasar la noche, pues no confiaba en mandarlo en ese estado de pánico a su hogar. Él mismo era incapaz de encontrar paz, se fue a la cama sin desearlo, aún acostado en la oscuridad no podía calmar su mente y en el momento en el que el cansancio lo venció, su sueño estuvo plagado de escenas turbias sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Se despertó agitado, incorporándose de golpe, aventando las mantas al suelo.

El grito desgarrador de su madre resonó en sus oídos aún después de varios minutos.

—No, no puedo dejar esto así. Tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

 ***º*º*º**

La nota en el periódico _Times_ , esa mañana causó todo tipo de murmuraciones entre la población que conocía a los involucrados.

Los Granger se prepararon para recibir las visitas que irían a confirmar y felicitarlos por tan provecho y bienaventurado enlace. Ellos también harían los viajes necesarios a las casas de sus más allegados amigos y familiares para confirmar la noticia, y tiempo después para llevarles la invitación de la fiesta de compromiso.

Hermione torturada por lo que ocurría y que parecía estar fuera de sus posibilidades para cambiarlo fue a la iglesia a primera hora, necesitaba el consuelo que podía ofrecerle ese recinto, pero incluso ahí, fue felicitada por el padre, el cual se atrevió aconsejarla sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades, a pesar de que ella le había insistido sobre ayudarla a convertirse en religiosa.

«Debes cumplir con tus obligaciones, Dios ha decidido llevarte por ese camino, puedes seguir sirviéndole honrando tu futuro matrimonio y al hombre que se convertirá en tu esposo.»

Volvió a casa notoriamente menos animada y con el corazón por los suelos.

—¿Padre, qué estás haciendo afuera de tu habitación? —inquirió al verlo en la sala.

—Hoy es un día importante, no puedo estar postrado en la cama.

Hermione lo miró con resentido silencio, incomoda y abatida.

—No estás siendo arrastrada a la horca ni condenada al fusilamiento, deberías buscar lucir alegre, llena de dicha como cualquier señorita comprometida con un buen partido.

—Padre, deten esto, por favor… te lo suplico —dijo hincándose a sus pies, tomándole las manos.

—Hermione, deja ya de empeñarte en ver esto como una sentencia, no es ningún castigo, ni mucho menos. Entra en razón, piénsalo como la mujer lógica e inteligente que se que eres.

—Me pides que haga eso, cuando lo que me dicta mi cabeza es impedir esta locura. —Se levantó de golpe, sabía que no debía poner a su padre en una posición en la que su salud menguara y eso la detenía de poder decir más.

—Sólo si él retira su propuesta.

—¡No lo hará!

—Entonces, encuentra la resignación y comienza a actuar de forma correcta con tu prometido. Se que puedes ser una buena esposa, Harry es un hombre muy paciente, intenta encontrar las buenas cualidades que posee. Su aspecto y sus modales son de lo más agradables, estoy seguro que si lo deseas podrás calificarlo de esa forma en un tiempo apropiado —espetó, caminando hasta ella y tomando sus manos con gran afecto—. Inténtalo criatura o serás condenadamente infeliz.

Hermione se tragó sus pensamientos, era inútil abrir su boca, si nadie esta interesado en escucharla realmente. Parecía estar destinada a cargar con ese pesado compromiso y a sufrir en silencio por él, a menos claro que se decidiera a abandonar su hogar, trayendo la desgracia a su familia.

—Aquí estás, hija… tienes que cambiarte, no puedes lucir así hoy.

El día se volvió un torbellino de cambios de ropa, personas, tarjetas de felicitaciones…

 ***º*º*º**

Harry había estado todo el día ocupado y estaba agradecido por ello. Después de que Ron abandonara su casa, le había pedido a un sirviente que hiciera averiguaciones sobre la muerte de Mundungus.

Ahora en White's, buscaba relajarse un poco, si es que eso era posible. Hablando de política y de los temas que predominaban en el Parlamento, entre los _tories_ y _whigs_.

—Señor Potter…

Dio vuelta, encontrando a su bien parecido padrino, al cual había estado evitando.

—Sirius.

—Estás tan ocupado que ha sido imposible que nos reunamos y tengo que venir hasta el club para encontrarte —comentó con enojo fingido.

—¿Has venido a jugar unas partidas?

—Entre otras cosas.

—He escuchado sobre tu compromiso —comentó con una sonrisa lobuna—, ¿debo felicitarte?

—Sí, estoy bien con ello —repuso y su padrino supo ver el entusiasmo que ocultaba bajo su cortesía.

—¿Resulto ser digna de elogios? ¿Es la joven más bella que has visto? —bromeó, enarcando su ceja.

Harry puso una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. —Es digna de elogios y de ser admirada, su belleza puede contemplarse como una flor en primavera bajo el sol del atardecer.

—¿Debo tomar esto como una declaración de amor, Harry? —preguntó astuto, observando con un brillo en sus ojos a su ahijado.

—¿Amor? No. Simplemente estoy complacido con como resultaron las cosas, mi propósito era casarme con ella, aún cuando no tuviera belleza, ni virtudes que enaltecer.

—Pero al conocerla de antemano, sabías que eso era poco probable.

—Aún repruebas mi decisión.

—Lo hago, pero me encuentro intrigado… deseo conocer a esa señorita que te tiene tan impresionado.

Harry rió bajo. —Encontrare un momento para que lo hagas.

—Que sea antes de tu fiesta de compromiso, no quiero sólo cruzar unas palabras rápidas con ella. Invítala a ella y a su familia a mi residencia para una comida.

—Estoy en la obligación de decirte que te llevaras una sorpresa —informó con misterio que sólo intrigo más al hombre.

—¿Sorpresa dices? Comienzo a sentir más interés en ella…

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba disfrutando de su paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, acompañada de Susan y sin planearlo se había topado con su amiga Luna Lovegood, la cual iba a acompañada por una doncella. Estaban pasando un momento agradable, hasta que en el camino se cruzó su bien parecido prometido.

—Señoritas, es un placer verlas.

—Señor Potter, no esperábamos verlo —saludó Susan, obligada por la situación, al ver que Hermione giraba el rostro y actuaba como si el hombre no estuviera ahí.

—Me dirigía a Rotten Row, pero las he visto y he deseado venir a saludarlas.

—Es muy amable de su parte —replicó con una sonrisa educada—. ¿Conoce a la señorita Luna Lovegood?

—Lo lamento, pero es un gusto poder hacerlo ahora—dijo haciendo uso de sus buenos modales.

Cuando la presentación y las palabras de cortesía terminaron, Harry volvió su atención a su prometida, la cual había decidido avanzar más rápido, seguramente con intensión de eludirlo, pero el tenía ya algo planeado, no había ido ahí por casualidad. Les pidió un favor a las señoritas, al que poco pudieron resistirse.

Espoleó su caballo para alcanzarla, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Acaso ahora sus modales serán deplorables?

—¿Así accederá a cancelar el compromiso? —cuestionó helada, con su barbilla erguida de forma altiva.

Harry puso una sonrisa enloquecedora que ella evitó mirar por todos los medios, pero él se adelantó cerrándole el paso, haciendo que fuera imposible no verlo. Arqueó su ceja entretenido, sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz del sol, haciendo que se vieran más claros de lo que ya eran.

—¿Eso le gustaría, no?

Ella soltó un ruido de molestia que no se preocupó por enmascarar. —¡Salga del camino!

—Baje del caballo y hablemos.

—No lo deseo —contestó obstinada—, además estoy ocupada con mis amigas como usted vio.

—No se preocupe, son señoritas muy amables y accedieron a darnos un poco de espacio para que hablemos, ellas estarán detrás de nosotros.

—Ha pensado en todo —reconoció, ladeando su rostro para comprobarlo—. Lo haré, pero sólo si me gana en un carrera hasta la punta del parque. ¿Acepta?

Harry soltó una carcajada burlona. —Nunca rechazo un reto.

—Espero que sepa perder —dijo con un gesto divertido en su cara, lanzándose a la carrera seguida de Harry.

—¡Dios, Hermione! —exclamó Susan asustada—, ¿qué hace comportándose como una asilvestrada?

Luna rió de forma cantarina. —Pienso que lo esta disfrutando.

—Debemos seguirlos.

—Y lo haremos, pero ¿no eras tú la que estaba censurando su comportamiento?, ¿también quieres que tengamos una carrera? —inquirió Luna sin mayor preocupación.

—Espero que no protagonice una discusión con el señor Potter aquí.

—No creo que eso pase —descartó—. Hacen una pareja adorable —comentó risueña, dejando ir un suspiro entre la brisa que acompaña el clima.

—Yo no podré alcanzar la paz hasta que ella no se haya casado, sólo así podré alejar los pensamientos sobre su ruina.

 ***º*º*º**

Harry y Hermione corrían disfrutando del viento contra sus rostros, de la sensación de libertad. El mundo a su alrededor se había desdibujando y nada más que ese momento importaba, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones bombeando con fuerza.

El punto acordado apareció ante sus ojos, ella buscó apresurar su marcha, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Harry se rió al saberse ganador por un cuerpo de ventaja. —¡Gane!

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Witherwings nunca ha perdido una carrera!

—¡Buckbeak es un campeón! —jadeó jubiloso, desmontó aún con la adrenalina de la carrera deslizándose por su cuerpo. Palmeó su caballo y fue hasta Hermione, en su cara aún estaba la marca de la derrota.

—He ganado, así que vamos a hablar —manifestó satisfecho—. Venga aquí, le ayudare a bajar.

—No se muestre tan contento, ha ganado apenas por poco.

—Déjeme gozar de esto, se lo ruego —musitó, ofreciendo su brazo.

Hermione se apoyó en su brazo con desgano, pero al hacerlo él siseó y su rostro se tenso como si un dolor repentino lo hubiera atacado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió al tocar el suelo.

Harry se alejó de inmediato, formando un puño con su mano. Ya habían pasado días, no entendía porqué seguía molestándole.

—Sí —dijo seco—. Dirijámonos hacia esa hilera de árboles, nos proporcionaran sombra. Pronto aparecerá su compañía, no debe preocuparse.

—¿Se ha hecho daño antes? —preguntó sin dejar el tema, tirando de las riendas de su caballo, para alcanzarlo.

—Apenas un poco, es un herida vieja —explicó grato, como si no se encontrara afectado.

Ella poco le creía, su boca mostró una línea recta. —¿Lo ha revisado un medico?

—Sí, pierda cuidado. ¿Acaso esta preocupada por mi? —cuestionó posando sus ojos verdes en ella con evidente gusto.

—No confunda las cosas, apenas ha sido una atención.

—Un pequeño triunfo para mi —pronunció complacido.

Alzó sus ojos con gran incredulidad, la manera en que se había empeñado en ocultar su lesión le causaba gran curiosidad. —No piense cosas que no son.

—¿Cómo podría? —respondió burlón.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los caballos estuvieron atados y ellos seguros bajo la sombra.

—Su cabello sigue siendo el mismo de siempre —comentó al ver el par de mechones que escapaban del peinado debajo de su sombrero.

—Recuerdo que usted lo comparó con un arbusto —dijo en respuesta, pintando en sus labios una sonrisa.

—Lloró al escucharlo.

—Era sólo una niña, no le deje verme llorar y me escondí.

—Preocupó a todos en esa ocasión —mencionó, reviviendo el pasado.

Ella estaba experimentando un calido sentimiento, no esperaba que él aún recordara eso. —Pienso que usted no me ha traído aquí, para hablar del pasado en común.

—Tal vez sea así, no me molestaría hablar de los inicios de nuestra relación.

Se sintió inesperadamente conmovida y más al notar la sinceridad que reflejaba su cara, mirándola de aquella forma serena. Ese detalle fue mucho más especial que él que le dedicara mil elogios.

—Catorce años pasaron, me es difícil creer que este aquí.

—No los suficientes para olvidar. Siempre supe que volvería, sólo desconocía la fecha en que ocurriría y simplemente se sintió correcto hacerlo ahora.

Fue entonces que Hermione se sintió cómoda para hablar, desde su reencuentro no había tenido un momento así. —Cuando dejaron de llegar sus cartas comencé a imaginarme como era su vida y lo llena de actividades que estaría, lo cual naturalmente lo mantenía alejado de la tinta y el papel, pero después descubrí que mantenía contacto esporádico con mi padre.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido para cuando ella calló. —¿Es ese su enojo contra mi? Jamás pensé que estuviese causándole un perjuicio, sino todo lo contrario, su padre me pidió que dejara de escribirle.

—Lo sé, me lo explicó incontables veces. La institutriz Umbridge fue quién se lo sugirió, le dijo que yo no podía sólo quedarme esperando el correo cada día, que debía comenzar a relacionarme con otras personas con las que pudiera entablar una conversación —reveló. No había estado en su mente hablar de esto, pero se sentía correcto hacerlo y dejar ir aquel rencor que había estado arraigado en su corazón—. Era una mujer horrible.

Harry elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios. —Disculpe mi falta de carácter, no debí ceder tan fácil a la petición de su padre.

—Permítame conocer algo —pidió seria colocándose frente a él dejando un espacio prudente—. ¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo, señor Potter? —Su pregunta respondía a una inquietud que no había podido sosegar y con la cuál había sido difícil conciliarse. Era mejor poder obtener una respuesta, así podría terminar con ello.

—Hermione, es la única mujer con la que he deseado casarme.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

La conmoción que la embargó la dejó enmudecida con la boca ligeramente abierta, lo cual no era correcto. Sus ojos bailaban alrededor de la cara de él buscando alguna pizca de burla o engaño, pero sólo encontró confirmaciones.

Se hallaba en una encrucijada, no podía determinar si debía sentirse halagada o mortificada, pero su corazón había tomado su propia decisión y parecía volar.

—Deseo proponerle algo —comentó sin esperar que ella pudiera decir algo ante su confesión.

Hermione había mudado de color con lo anterior y ahora mismo le costaba incluso pronunciar una frase con cordura. —¿De qué se trata?

—No deseo seguir en una batalla constante, Hermione.

—Ha dejado de decirme señorita. —Observó turbada, estaba pasando todo muy rápido.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero tengo plena seguridad que a lo largo de estas semanas iremos recuperando la confianza que solíamos tenernos y es mejor que nos pongamos en ello.

Ella no afirmó ni negó eso, pero la confianza no era algo que se podía recuperar, ni construir de un momento a otro. Era como una planta que necesitaba de su tiempo para crecer y madurar. —¿Qué es lo que iba a proponer? —preguntó más dueña si, obligándose a concentrarse.

—Quiero comprenderla, pero a su vez, también busco que usted de su consentimiento de buen fe para que nos sigamos reuniendo, sin peleas acaloradas —expuso, esta era la conclusión a la que había llegado y la que le había parecido más cuerda y la que lo llevaría a cumplir con su segunda intención.

—¿Qué esta pidiendo?

—Yo buscare entender y sensibilizarme con su motivo para tomar los hábitos, pero a su vez usted no rechazara mi compañía, para cuando los tres meses se cumplan, hablaremos de nuevo de la cancelación o de la celebración de la ceremonia. Sólo entonces definiremos nuestro futuro.

Lo miró largamente cómo si estuviese contemplando una nueva faceta de él que había estado oculta tras su fachada descarada y sus bromas.

—¿Está de acuerdo?

—¿No es un truco para hacerme ceder? —Sus ojos llenos de viveza lo vigilaban debajo de esas largas pestañas.

—Lo que le propongo es una alternativa lógica, mucho mejor que usar tretas y estratagemas o huir y disgustar a sus padres

Hermione tenía que aceptar que su plan era seductor y razonable, pero no debía mostrarse desde ahora complacida con su inteligencia.

—Puedo ver que ha pensado mucho en esto. Le daré una respuesta la próxima vez que nos encontremos —comentó después de un instante de deliberación, elevando su mentón con arrogancia femenina.

Potter no se extrañó de su desconfianza. —Hágalo así.

—Debo retirarme ahora, mis amigas no pueden seguir esperando por mi, es muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte —anunció con gracia.

Él asintió, tampoco podía permitir que lo siguieran haciendo, no hablaría bien de sus modales y consideraciones. Tomó las riendas de los caballos y los guió hasta el camino.

—¿Le han gustado los libros que le he mandado?

—No soy una niña que me impresionara fuertemente con sus atenciones. Téngalo presente… no espero regalos, señor Potter.

—No figure que no le agrada, tenga en cuenta que es por eso que seguiré mandándolos. Se que en esto, dejará de lado su orgullo para mantener los libros, porque aprecia la lectura.

Hermione no podía negarlo, por eso no los había devuelto cuando el criado los había llevado. Otro caso hubiese sido, si se tratase de joyas, las cuales de inmediato habría despachado de regreso a su dueño.

Harry se despidió de las damas con elegancia, ayudó a subir a su prometida aún a pesar de sus negativas y de la incomodidad que le causó. Hermione le dio la mano y él la besó con afectuosa galantería, sonriéndole con aquellos ojos verdes que sin duda eran la perdición de muchas señoritas, incluso ella se sentía bajo los efectos de tal encanto.

—Se ve maravillosa montando —reconoció orgulloso—. A partir de ahora me acompañara todas las mañanas.

—No me gustan las ordenes.

—Entonces, rogare por su compañía.

—Lo considere —espetó con una pequeña sonrisa que no daba a pensar demasiado.

La observó alejarse siendo consciente de que comenzaba a gustarle demasiado.

 ***º*º*º**

El mozo que había enviado a investigar sobre la muerte de Mundungus había vuelto con pobres noticias, no diferentes a lo que Ronald le había dicho noches antes.

La incertidumbre que sentía no era algo que pudiese soportar por mucho, ya vivía con constante frustración por tanto misterio y secretos, el dolor y la rabia tampoco podían contenerse por siempre.

El clima de Londres tan caprichoso como una mujer, había dejado atrás el calido sol para soltar un diluvio, pero ni eso había evitado que Harry cumpliera con la visita que había programado al cementerio de St. George.

Se acercó a la tumba de sus padres con el corazón oprimido, la sensación de vació creció con cada paso y el dolor que aún sentía le arrancó un par de lagrimas.

 _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

Leyó con calma las palabras que yacían talladas en el mármol de su lapida y que cargaban con tanto significado, la primera vez que las había leído no lo había entendido y sin embargo lo habían marcado.

El ardor de su herida era la constante que le permitía no olvidar las promesas que había hecho.

Se hincó con la intención de limpiar las flores secas, apenas estaba removiendo los arreglos cuando encontró una caja de madera que no parecía llevar ahí más que unos días, estaba conservada y aún tenía un color brillante.

La abrió intrigado por su contenido, dentro sólo había un papel sellado con cera, lo colocó bajo la sombra de su cuerpo para evitar que la lluvia corriera la tinta y se apresuro a abrirlo.

"Si no quieres yacer aquí, no remuevas el pasado."

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Continuará…_**

Notas:

*Lady Muriel Prewett, no estamos seguras. Si la tía Muriel que se menciona en los libros sea por parte de Molly, pero en esta historia así será.

*Colocamos nombres ficticios para las madres de los personajes debido a que JK aún no da los oficiales.

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

.

 **H** ola, queremos agradecer el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la historia, esperamos que les siga gustando.

Los invitamos a unirse a los grupos: **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook. ¡Sólo para fans verdaderos!

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —** _ **The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_ **.**


	3. Ayuda

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. La historia pertenece al reto _"Romances de época"_ del grupo **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **PROMESAS DE AMOR**

 ** _By_**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **La ayuda llega de dónde menos la esperas.**_

Sir Albus Dumbledore había ido a visitar la tumba de su querida madre y hermana, cuando se disponía a partir acompañado del mozo que le sostenía una sombrilla, logró vislumbrar entre el mal tiempo a otro caballero dos hileras detrás. Apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando reconoció —no sin asombro— su identidad.

—Señor Potter —llamó sumamente intrigado con su presencia en Londres, después de tan larga ausencia.

Harry fue pillado con la guardia baja, guardó rápidamente la nota en el bolsillo de su abrigo, dejó la caja en su lugar y se giró hacia la figura que esperaba por su palabra. Sus ojos lo recorrieron y segundos después sus cejas se arquearon con reconocimiento.

—Sir Albus Dumbledore —dijo, dedicándole un saludo adecuado.

—Hemos escogido un día y un lugar peculiar para encontrarnos después de tantos años.

—Eso parece —contestó apenas atendiéndolo, su mente aún seguía atada a aquellas peligrosas palabras que yacían ahora guardadas entre su ropa.

 _«¿Quién la mando? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición!»._

Se le escapaban tantas cosas que se sentía un reverendo inútil, preso por la ignorancia sobre el gran enigma que habían envuelto sus padres. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que llevaban una doble vida.

—¿Acepta?

Harry lo observó con aturdimiento.

—Pero, ¡vaya que esta disperso!

—Debe usted aceptar mi disculpa, me temo que mi estadía en el cementerio me ha nublado la cabeza. —Se justificó sintiendo pena. Uno no podía perder el interés en medio de una platica con el que alguna vez había sido juez de paz.

—Claro, claro —dijo con un ademán para tranquilizarlo—. Apenas se trataba sobre una invitación, creía qué tal vez le gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té o una copa de oporto.

—Eso sería agradable —agradeció con una sonrisa educada.

—Excelente. Pongámonos en marcha, muchacho —comentó apoyándose en su sobrio bastón—. Este clima hace que me sea difícil andar, el dolor en los huesos es una molestia lastimosa a la que me enfrento en mi día a día.

—Si me permite aconsejarle, debe usted velar más por su bienestar y evitar las salidas en este clima tempestuoso.

Albus le dirigió una risa. —Entonces me sentiría muy aburrido, encerrado en mi casa aguardando la muerte. Estoy plenamente consciente de que es muy imprudente, pero prefiero salir y ver lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer; un poco de emoción en mis últimos días es lo que hace feliz a un viejo como yo.

Potter no encontró nada difícil comprenderlo, sus labios se escurrieron en una sonrisa a juego.

El camino a la residencia, no fue tan largo como Harry hubiese deseado para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero basto para que estuviese más concentrado.

—*Al verte adulto, no puedo evitar pensarlo y supongo que estarás harto de oírlo, pero te pareces extraordinariamente a James. Menos en los ojos: tienes los de tu madre.

—Eso me han dicho, Sirius suele recordármelo a menudo. A veces suele llamarme James —confesó con una sonrisa tibia—... se que los extraña.

—Sabía que algún día volverías, pero con el correr de los años, no pensé que viviría para verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Uno sólo tiene una tierra de la cuál proviene.

—Es cierto, la vida puede llevarnos a distintos lugares, pero nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá al lugar que más extrañemos.

—Soy prueba de eso —dijo alzando su copa.

Albus sonrió observando las llamas de la chimenea chispar, el calor que provenía de ella era reconfortante. —Llegó a mis manos la invitación de tu pronta fiesta de compromiso. Fue una grata sorpresa saber que elegiste a la hija de John Granger.

—¿Acaso también usted me reprenderá por no ir por un matrimonio más ventajoso?

Una risa rasposa, pero cargada de alegría abandonó los labios pálidos. —No, no… claro que no. Celebro tu decisión —aclaró con un gesto—. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la señorita, durante una reunión se atrevió a hablarme sobre Platón, Voltaire y otros estudiosos. Algo que sin duda ánimo mi estadía, las señoritas no suelen hablar de estos temas y menos si están en busca de un esposo.

Harry sonrió imaginándose ya la escena. —Mi prometida es muy vivaz.

—Es mucho más de lo que parece.

Y estaba más que de acuerdo con ello, él mismo lo había pensado ya así. —Debo confesar que el crédito de tal elección es de mis padres, ellos tenían el deseo de verme casado con ella y unir así nuestras familias. Podría pensarse que actúo bajo sujeción, pero no es así, lo hago con el mayor agrado, no como una obligación.

Las cejas blancas se alzaron con asombro. —Interesante, tus padres vieron por tu futuro aún cuando apenas eras un niño.

—Ahora entiendo que tenían una razón para hacerlo.

La mirada azul de Albus adquirió un toque agudo, se deslizó por el joven rostro iluminado a media luz, buscando leerlo. —¿A qué te refieres?

Potter ser dio cuenta que había hablado sin pensar, un descuido sin duda producido en el peor momento. —No… —Su respuesta no alcanzó a terminar de ser expresada, debido a la entrada del mayordomo junto a una vieja gata.

—Sir Albus, ha veni…

—¿Albus, te has enterado ya de la muerte de ese traidor de Fletcher? —escupió Sirius, detrás del sirviente, sin percatarse de la presencia de su ahijado.

—Le he dicho que esperara —refunfuñó Filch hacia el conde sin importarle ser irrespetuoso—, lo siento, Sir Albus Dumbledore. El lord no ha querido escuchar que estaba ocupado.

—Filch puedes retirarte —pidió Albus, agitando su mano hacia la puerta.

Sirius se quedó junto a la puerta, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de parte de Harry. Maldijo entre dientes. Si ese viejiello le hubiese dicho que se encontraba con alguien, no hubiese cometido semejante error, ahora era demasiado tarde.

—Es mejor que te sientes —comentó, notando como la tensión crecía entre los hombres, haciendo que el aire pareciera aún más denso.

Harry giró su rostro ensombrecido por las emociones, liberando así a su padrino de su ataque, para concentrarse en el otro hombre. No necesitaba más que pensar, aquella invitación no había sido una casualidad, iba a darse tarde o temprano, pues tenía el propósito de sopesarlo. —Me encuentro muy interesado por saber lo qué esta ocurriendo —comunicó con una sonrisa tirante.

Sirius apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes chocaron entre sí. Dada la situación lo más sensato era hablar ahí y zanjar esos impulsos de su ahijado por escarbar el pasado.

—¿Cuál es su relación con aquel delincuente?

—¿Y cuál es la tuya? ¿Por qué demonios te has encontrado con él? —explotó colérico.

—Porque las respuestas que necesito oír están siendo ocultadas por las personas que me rodean —expuso adusto, incorporándose.

—¡Demonios Harry! ¿Es por eso que has vuelto? —preguntó alterado— Sabía que no te quedarías tranquilo…

—¿Y por eso me has mandado seguir? —inquirió ceñudo. Lo había adivinado después de lo que había dicho, pues no había otra forma para que él se enterara de su visita a ese hombre.

—Señores, les sugiero que se calmen, este tema debe ser hablado con la mente despejada y sin apasionamientos —intervino Dumbledore, levantando sus manos, en un ademán para tranquilizarlos.

Resentido y dolido les dio la espalda. —Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¡merezco saberlo!

—Buscábamos protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? —La incredulidad marcó su tono— Siéntanse libres de esa carga, no soy más el crío que salió huyendo. Quiero saberlo todo y espero por su honor que no busquen llenarme de más mentiras.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que recorras Londres en una caza de brujas?

—¡Eran mis padres! —gritó, el dolor que emanaba parecía haber sido arrancado del mismo infierno.

—Y ya han sido vengados —repuso Sirius, ya sin el calor de la pelea corriendo por él.

—¿Es… cierto? —Jamás había esperado que eso hubiese ocurrido— ¿Sus asesinos han sido condenados? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —No comprendía nada, volvía a estar sumido en un mar de dudas.

—¡Oh no, Harry!… eso hubiese sido demasiada compasión para esas criaturas detestables —mencionó con una mueca que tiró de su labio—. Están muertos.

—¿Muertos?

—Creías que te habría dejado volver a Londres si no lo estuvieran, jamás te habría permitido volver si tu vida estuviera en peligro.

El mundo giró ante sus ojos a tal punto que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa francesa que se encontraba ahí.

¿Podría ser esa la verdad que tanto había buscado?

Las tripas se le revolvieron y la helada furia que había estado guardando se fue convirtió en un gran vacío, acompañado de un terrible aturdimiento. Había crecido esperando poder vengarlos, pero este derecho le había sido arrebatado.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione no aceptó acompañar a su prometido hasta el tercer día, después de que él no cesara en su intento de convencerla.

—Prométeme que te comportarás —pidió su padre con angustia.

Ella contuvo sus ganas de rodar sus ojos y en cambio fue hasta él, depositando un beso en su frente. —No debes preocuparte por eso, no tendrás queja de mi.

—Eso espero —dijo aún con más desconfianza, su hija estaba actuando con una tranquilidad que no era nada normal. Sólo le pedía a Dios que no estuviese planeando alguna locura.

Hermione colocó una sonrisa inmaculada, algo que hizo temblar más al hombre.

—No pensé que en verdad aceptarías acompañarlo —comentó Susan de forma casual mientras se encontraban de camino.

—Sé por qué lo dices, pero no era una negativa permanente, sólo le estaba demostrando que yo no iba a hacer lo que él deseaba sólo porque lo mandaba.

—Algo así me temía.

—No luzcas tan decepcionada —comentó con un chisporroteó de humor—, estoy segura que ves con buenos ojos el que este aceptando reunirme con él.

—Sí, así es.

—Lo ves.

Susan sabía que su amiga estaba guardándole un secreto, algo que había ocurrido durante su encuentro con Potter en ese mismo lugar. No podía ni siquiera imaginar qué, pero en definitiva estaba preocupada, lo mejor sería estar cerca de ella para evitar cualquier inconveniente y de ser necesario intervenir para corregir.

La mirada despejada de Hermione logró vislumbrar al señor Potter, había desmotando y se encontraba acariciando a su magnifico sangre pura.

Deseaba decirse que no se encontraba afectada por volver a verlo y que lo que estaba sintiendo era meramente una agitación por el paseo de su casa a Hyde Park, pero conforme la distancia se restaba y él se percataba de su presencia, girándose hacia ellas, clavando sus preciosos ojos en ella, hechizándola, haciéndola experimentar un súbito ataque de calor. Supo con gran preocupación que debía andar con más cuidado, pues aquel hombre no le era tan indiferente como deseaba creer y eso podía volverse en su contra, si no sabía mantenerlo a la distancia.

—Bueno días, señoritas —saludó, para después acercarse con lentitud pensada a su prometida a la que le dedicó una ceremoniosa reverencia acompañada por un beso en su mano, que hubiese sido mejor, de no haber llevado su guante—. Pensé que tendría que ir a sacarla yo mismo de su ratonera.

—¿Acaba de llamar a mi casa "ratonera"? —preguntó ofendida y sorprendida por sus palabras. Susan incluso soltó un jadeo detrás de ellos, tapando su boca de inmediato, deseando no parecer una entrometida.

¿Dónde había quedado el hombre que hacía elegantes cumplidos? Comenzaba a ser más parecido al chico que se había ido, que al caballero que había vuelto.

Harry por supuesto no estaba interesado en disculparse, de hecho se encontraba divertido, algo que no había experimentado después de que había abandonado la casa del viejo ex juez. —¿Acaso no ha escogido su casa como su guarida para evitar mi compañía?

Hermione resopló como una señorita no debe hacerlo y ladeó su rostro con orgullo. —Si así fuera no estaría aquí, señor Potter y… ahora pienso que estoy pagando el haber tomado tan mala decisión.

Potter soltó una risa ligera. —Deje de lado sus susceptibilidades y tenga un poco de humor.

—Yo tengo sentido del humor, pero usted es francamente irritante —concluyó digna, echando a andar su caballo.

—Señorita Bones, ¿cree que he hecho mal? —inquirió con aire inocente.

—Un poco —apuntó con voz trémula.

—Entiendo —dijo sin darle mayor importancia—. Señorita, espero nos conceda un margen de espacio razonable… si sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, claro —replicó apenada, luciendo un suave rubor—. No deben preocuparse por mi.

Lo agradeció y volvió por su caballo, haciéndolo galopar para alcanzar a su dama.

—Tengo la esperanza de que terminemos el paseo antes de que llueva.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. —El tiempo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, aunque el aire esta cargado de humedad, tal vez deberíamos posponerlo.

Potter la miró notando su cara larga que tan mal le iba. —Hermione, ¿debo interpretar su asistencia como una respuesta afirmativa a mi propuesta?

Ella enarcó su ceja. —No de por hecho nada aún.

—No lo haría.

—Esta usted muy confiado.

—Es porque se que soy razonable y usted puede verlo, no ira contra eso —afirmó, su rostro estaba bañado de una seguridad que era chocante para Hermione y al mismo tiempo fascinante.

—Puedo ir contra ello, si lo deseo.

—Lo sé y estoy seguro que tiene ya toda una lista de cómo refutar mi lógica.

Ella no lo negó, ni tampoco buscó aclararlo. Harry tomó aquello como un nuevo triunfo y le venía bien, lo animaba después de aquel mal tiempo que había pasado.

—¿No son aquellas sus amigas? —inquirió, al ver a un grupo de mujeres a una distancia que le permitía distinguir sus rostros.

No iba a aclarar que no las consideraba realmente a todas su amigas, sino más bien unas conocidas que solían frecuentarse debido a sus madres y al circulo en que se desenvolvían.

—Tiene usted buena memoria y tengo entendido que sólo las ha visto una vez —dijo con suspicacia, mirándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Uno no puede olvidar a tan agradables señoritas —contestó sólo por el placer de molestarla un poco, ya que había notado aquel tono con el que estaban impregnadas sus palabras y el cual le daba esperanza de estar venciendo sus barreras—. ¿Ninguna esta comprometida?

Hermione supo enmascarar la desafortunada sensación de acidez que sentía con un gesto de agrades. —¿Está usted interesado? Astoria es muy atractiva con aquella cara de ángel y sus tirabuzones dorados, ¿o tal vez le guste Cho? Los hombres le encuentran muy atractiva, se ha llevado la temporada, recibiendo incluso una propuesta del hijo de un diplomático, el señor Diggory.

Harry soltó una carcajada nítida incapaz de seguir conteniéndola. —¿Es qué ahora su nuevo estratagema es ser casamentera?

Alzó su nariz, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de astucia.—Sólo estoy sugiriendo algunas señoritas con las que podría casarse al finalizar los tres meses, pues ambos sabemos el desenlace de tan peculiar acuerdo.

—Debo hacer la observación de que es usted quién esta dando por hecho las cosas, no puede anunciarse victoriosa sin saber antes el resultado del juego.

—Esto no es un juego, es mi vida señor y haré con ella lo que deseé —profirió audaz, retándolo a desmentirla.

Él no se amedrentó, por supuesto que no. Sus ojos verdes centellaron, elevó su labio superior en una media sonrisa. —Hermione, usted será con quién compartiré mi vida —afirmó con la confianza de un hombre de mundo que sabe que tiene la partida ganada.

El corazón se le agitó como si hubiese corrido una gran carrera que incluso le hubiese robado la respiración. Se llevó una mano a su estómago buscando calmar la extraña sensación que le había producido. ¡Ese era el efecto de Harry Potter en ella!

—Haga las paces con ello, porque no estoy ni siquiera cerca de cambiar de decisión —agregó, observando cómo ella adoptaba un sonrojo que era más por enojo que por sentirse halagada.

Ella movió su cabeza con enfado. _«Son sólo palabras, ¡Santo Dios, no puedo caer en ese engaño!»._

—¿Piensa galopar o seguirá parloteando sin sentido? —No esperó la respuesta, Harry sonrió triunfante. Acarició el cuello tenso de Buckbeak y salió tras ella.

Estaban a medio camino de llegar a Rotten Row cuando la lluvia se soltó y aunque no había sido algo realmente sorpresivo si los hizo pasar angustias, pues era muy poco probable que consiguieran resguardarse antes de que sus ropas se humedecieran.

—Me temo que debemos volver, es impensable seguir con el paseo —dijo Hermione, buscando el pretexto perfecto para no tener que seguir en su compañía, aplastando así la traicionera parte de ella misma que comenzaba a gustaba de estar con él.

—Me parece que Potter House esta más cerca, deberíamos ir ahí…

—Pero… ¿qué esta usted diciendo? —inquirió con las mejillas arreboladas, a pesar que su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse—. Es usted demasiado descarado —rumió.

Aquella propuesta caía en lo indecente. Él era un hombre soltero, no sería bien visto que fuesen ahí, aún cuando fueran a casarse.

—Soy un hombre en mi sano juicio, si me atreví a sugerirlo, es debido a que su madre se encuentra ahí.

Hermione no logró cubrir del todo su aturdimiento, su rostro buscó de inmediato a su dama de compañía.

—Pensé que lo sabías —murmuró Susan, encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Qué haría…? —No siguió, porque era obvio lo que estaba haciendo su madre allá, razón por la que había evitado decírselo, su expresión se agrió— Preferiría ir a mi casa.

—Y a mi que aceptarás ir a la mía, pienso que debes ver el lugar en el que se llevará a cabo la fiesta.

—Lo he visto antes, ¿acaso ha olvidado que ya he estado en su hogar?

—Eso fue hace catorce años.

—Dudo que haya cambiado mucho.

—¿Por qué no va a comprobarlo? Esta es después de todo la única fiesta de compromiso que tendrá, más aún si se empeña en seguir por el camino religioso, entonces todo esto no serán más que recuerdos.

—No suelo conmoverme por esa clase de…

Sus palabras cesaron cuando el viento arremetió contra ellos, arrancándole un gritillo al llevarse su sombrero con red, deshaciendo su moño.

—Esta decido, vendrán conmigo y no quiero oír más sobre esto —zanjó al leer las intenciones de Hermione—. Iré a buscarles un carruaje.

—¡Esto es impensable! ¡Una chalada!

—No creo que eso ayude, es mejor aceptarlo, además estás temblando.

—Se que estás de su lado, pero al menos deberías disimularlo —profirió ceñuda, frunciendo sus labios.

 ***º*º*º**

El camino a la casa fue por demás molesto para Hermione, quién no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por Harry, quién aún se encontraba bajo la lluvia incesante llevando sus caballos.

Pronto la familiaridad, tranquilidad y elegancia de Mayfair apareció, había pasado en otras ocasiones cerca de aquella mansión, pero las imponentes puertas de metal oscuro jamás se abrían como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Los criados se apresuraban ante la presencia de su señor. El carruaje se abrió paso por el camino arenoso, recorriendo los cuidados jardines, sus viejas memorias aparecieron bañándola en nostalgia. Había corrido por aquel lugar jugando con aquel hombre, claro bajo la supervisión de su niñera.

En sus tiernos años ajena a lo que realmente significa matrimonio, encontró detestable y divertido al mismo tiempo que le dijeran que se casaría con aquel niño de cabellos revueltos y ojos del color de una rana. Para entonces sólo eran platicas que solían tener sus padres que carecían de trascendencia.

Los años pasaron y aquel tema seguía ahí, cobrando más seriedad cada vez, tal vez Harry siendo mayor que ella, comprendía más aquel asunto y era por eso, que solía burlarse y decir que no haría, que no se casaría con esa niña de cabello como arbusto y chimuela, pero conforme creció también fue cambiando su forma de ver aquel compromiso, para cuando tenía catorce y estaba por volver al internado *Eton, afirmaba que terminarían juntos y vivirían en aquella casa, disfrutando de la temporada social y cuando esta acabara irían a su casa solariega.

—Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? —habló un sirviente, extendiendo su mano enguantada frente a ella, mientras otro sostenía una sombrilla.

Hermione despertó del velo del pasado, parpadeó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse sin razón.

—Gracias.

Susan bajó después de ella, quedándose a su lado frente a las escaleras que llevaban al pórtico. Harry le entregó los caballos a sus mozos de cuadra, yendo hacia dónde ellas estaban.

—Por favor, entren —pidió, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, causándole dificultad a su sirviente para seguirlo con la sombrilla.

La puerta de madera se abrió, dejando ver a su mayordomo y el vestíbulo de grandes proporciones con delicado y elegante ornato. —Señor Kreacher, espero recuerde a la señorita Granger y esta es su acompañante la señorita Bones, guíelas a una habitación y dígale a la señora Sprout que las atienda. Además que alguien le avise a la señora Granger que están aquí, ella les dará las demás indicaciones.

Hermione observó al hombre de edad avanzada, tenía un rictus duro y unos ojos negros, realmente escalofriantes. Nunca le había parecido amable, aún recordaba que solía causarle miedo, y como si no supiera su lugar, las miraba como si fuesen unas intrusas que no eran para nada bienvenidas.

—Vengan conmigo, señoritas —alargó la palabra de una forma desagradable.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a Harry, en una muda queja. —Las veré más tarde, también debo encargarme del desastre que soy —dijo simpático, pasando sus manos por su ropa húmeda, como si deseara sacudirla.

—Señor —llamó Dobby con un aire misterioso, esperándolo a una distancia considerable.

—Si me disculpan. —Hizo una reverencia y de inmediato se dirigió a donde lo esperaba su sirviente, Hermione no perdió detalle de lo que ocurría mientras se alejaba rumbo a la monumental escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso. El inició estaba franqueado con dos estatuas hermosamente talladas al estilo griego.

Sus pasos se alentaron, quedándose ligeramente detrás de Susan, logrando apenas escuchar las palabras apresuradas de Harry. «No, no… deseo verlos ahora, es muy importante que lo haga.»

—Hermione, no te retrases —pidió Susan, volviendo por ella tomándola del codo.

—Ya voy.

 _«¿Qué será tan importante?»._

La intriga permaneció en su cabeza durante su lavado, su madre apareció avisándoles que había mandado por una muda de ropa.

—Sólo esperó que no pesquen frío, una enfermedad en estos momentos sería una desgracia.

—Es más probable que se enferme él que yo o Susan, estuvo bajo la lluvia más tiempo.

—Es cierto, querida —suspiró con angustia—. Ni siquiera se ha cambiado, desde que llegaron se encerró en el despacho.

—¿Es qué acaso tiene una visita? —preguntó tratando de no parecer tan interesada.

—No, nada de eso —dijo su madre, secándole el cabello—. Debe tratarse de otro asunto. Deberíamos adelantar la fecha de la boda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmada, alejándose del toque de su madre. Susan también se mostró asombrada por ese comentario.

—¿Es qué no lo has visto? ¡Cuánto debe sufrir Harry, estando en esta casa! ¡Es tan solitario! Pero eso cambiará apenas tú te instales, así tendrá en algo más que pensar al estar aquí y no sólo en sus padres. Deben encargar pronto niños, eso sin duda le dará vida a esta casa de nuevo….

—Mamá. —Se quejó sin mucho ánimo, sintiéndose abrumada por aquel futuro que su madre ya se encontraba creando para ella. Aunque si en algo estaba de acuerdo era que debía ser muy duro volver después de tantos años a esa casa dónde había compartido con su única familia.

El corazón se le estrujo, ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que era ponerse en su lugar. Le era inimaginable pensar en una vida sin sus padres y mucho menos que le fuesen arrebatados de esa forma despiadada. Durante muchos años después de la partida de Harry, había pensado en ello, incluso hasta el punto en que le había causado pesadillas, pero después al faltar sus cartas y verse envuelta en una Academia para señoritas, lo había delegado al baúl de su pasado. Era hasta ahora que todo parecía querer salir de su establecido control, confundiéndola y sacudiéndola como una tempestad con la novedad de esas emociones que sólo experimentaba con él.

—Iré a ver si el mozo ha vuelto con sus ropas y a Harry, espero que consienta salir de ahí y tomar un baño caliente.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón, enredada en una tela, luciendo sólo sus combinaciones.

—¿Estás pensando en qué él esta viviendo tiempos difíciles? —inquirió Susan con sospecha.

—Sí —confesó con conflicto.

—Deberías ser buena con él.

—No necesito escuchar eso. Sí entiendo que no debe ser grato para él, pero casi puedo asegurar que no sólo esta aquí encerrado, mi padre me ha dicho que frecuenta el club…

—Un hombre de su posición debe hacerlo —interpeló—. Esto no es sobre las actividades que tiene, es más sobre cómo él se siente, ¿acaso te has molestado en preguntárselo o todo ha sido sobre ti y tu negativa a casarte?

Y el filo de sus palabras como el de una espada se encajaron en ella, Susan había vuelto a tenderle un duro golpe. Últimamente su amiga y compañera estaba llena de elocuencia. Se mordió los labios sintiendo el gusano de la culpabilidad crecer en ella.

—¿Ha sido así?

Hermione se removió incomoda. —Tal vez he sido un poco injusta…

—Estoy tan decepcionada de ti y cansada que conviertas esto en una tragedia, si es que en verdad llegas a cumplir tu deseo de ser religiosa y por lo que se ahora quizás lo logres, debes comenzar por abandonar ese defecto en tu carácter de sólo pensar en ti, el exceso de vanidad y soberbia es castigada por la iglesia.

—Entiendo que no he sabido llevar esta situación, nunca me he guiado por motivos egoístas, ni por la vanidad, si ahora he procedido de esta forma es porque si algo pedía para mi es el derecho sobre mi vida. —Estaba avergonzada, pero aún así se defendió escocida por el dolor que le había provocado, apartó sus ojos humedecidos y procedió a seguir secándose.

Ninguna añadió nada más, ya se había dicho lo suficiente para causar daño y poder quedarse calladas con sus pensamientos.

 ***º*º*º**

Harry enfrascado como estaba en los amarillentos y polvorosos periódicos, apenas podía notar la humedad que lo cubría. Sus ojos ávidos de respuestas iban de una a otra nota, buscando, buscando. Estaba deseando encontrar la información que corroborara lo que Sirius le había dicho. No quería dudar de él, pero todo era demasiado sospechoso aún.

Después de que saliera de la mansión del ex juez, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en eso, pero no fue hasta que pudo dormir y su mente estuvo más serena que comenzó a ver los agujeros en su explicación.

 _ ***MUEREN LOS CABALLEROS DE WALPURGIS: KINGSLEY.**_

 _La madrugada del 14 de Julio de 1828, se registró un incendio cerca del muelle de London Docklands, presuntamente un barco huía de la Marina Real Británica (Royal Navy) con destino a la India, informó el jefe de la policía de Bow Street, Kingsley Shaclebolt._

 _La Marina Real Británica recibió un llamado de alerta roja, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, se le comunicó que seis polizontes navegaban sin licencia del Rey con destino a la India, uno de ellos fue identificado como Antonin Dolohov, un integrante de la banda de delincuentes llamada Caballeros de Walpurgis._

 _La persecución dio inicio a las 3:30 de la mañana, los maleantes agredieron a tiros algunos miembros del Servicio Naval, quienes continuaron con la persecución con el fin de atrapar a los agresores y fueran entregados al jefe de policía de Bow Street, Shaclebolt._

 _Antes de llegar al muelle, el barco en el que viajaban los prófugos se incendió sin razón alguna, los seis tripulantes que navegaban tuvieron una muerte dolorosa, con las pocas pertenencias que pudieron rescatar el jefe de policía de Bow Street junto el Servicio Naval, fueron identificados los cuerpos sin vida de Thorfinn Rowle, Fenrir Greyback, Evan Rosier, los hermanos Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange y el líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, Antonin Dolohov._

 _Por el momento, no se ha confirmado cual fue la falla que provoco el incendio en el barco, el cuerpo policial continúa con las investigaciones al respecto del incidente. El jefe de la policía de Bow Street, Kingsley Shaclebolt informó que los seis occisos eran buscados por ocasionar atentados hacía la Corona._

 ***º*º*º**

— _Fallecieron aquella noche, intentamos todo por apagar el incendió… yo más que nadie quería que fueran presentados ante el tribunal por la muerte de tus padres, deseaba que expusiera sus motivos, pero no sucedió —explicó Sirius, lamentando el no poder darle lo que él quería. «Justicia.»_

— _Los testigos que identificaron a Antonin Dolohov y su grupo aparecieron muertos antes de esa fatídica noche —añadió Albus, quién había llevado el caso en el tribunal—, perseguimos al resto de los Caballeros de Walpurgis para llevarlos a juicio, pero eso nos llevó a un callejón. La mayoría desapareció o fue ejecutado por otras bandas._

 ***º*º*º**

Si en verdad los responsables estaban muertos, ¿por qué Mundungus Fletcher temía hablar de eso?, ¿por qué lo habían amenazado dejando esa nota en la tumba de sus padres?, ¿quién temía tanto que él investigará?

A menos claro que no estuvieran todos muertos, alguno de los que habían estado relacionados con la muerte de sus padres debía seguir vivo.

Eso debía ser.

El toquido en la puerta se volvió insistente, no podía ser de nuevo la señora Granger, acaba de despacharla. Volteó a ver a su reloj, dándose cuenta que no era así, de su estadía ahí, habían pasado dos cuartos de hora.

Se le había ido el tiempo pensando en eso. Había sido muy descuidado y más teniendo en cuenta que había invitadas en su casa. —Adelante —dijo colocándose frente al escritorio.

Para su pasmo fue Hermione de quién se trataba y lucía ahora un bonito vestido de tarde en color azul pálido, su cabello en lugar de ir en un justo moño, estaba suelto cayendo alrededor de su rostro, como aún estaba húmedo se mantenía quieto y en su lugar.

—Le he traído sopa caliente, mi madre me ha dicho que no ha salido de aquí desde que llegamos.

—Debía revisar unos documentos.

Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa francesa que estaba a su izquierda y se acercó con toda la confianza al escritorio. —¿De qué se trata?

Harry se movió impidiéndole el paso. —No quiero molestarla.

—No me molesta, ¿de qué se trata? —insistió.

—Debe perdonarme, pero no es algo que le atañe.

Ella lo miró de reojo aún con más curiosidad, se movió intentando llegar a los papeles. Harry logró interceptarla, dándole la vuelta y pegándola a él.

—Son viejos periódicos —murmuró más para sí, su cara se había cubierto de una expresión llena de confusión, juntó sus cejas logrando que una «v» se formara su ceño y se atrevió alzar su rostro, clavando sus ojos en él con una silenciosa pregunta.

—¿No debería preocuparse por nuestra cercanía? —inquirió con una media sonrisa, aprovechando su posición para distraerla.

Hermione colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, apartándolo un poco, pero era algo inútil, dado que él no quería ceder y francamente esa situación podía esperar, sus dudas no. —¿De qué son esos periódicos? ¿Por qué lo está revisando?

Harry podía notar la determinación en cada uno de sus rasgos, no iba a desistir tan fácil. —Hermione, debo imaginarme que se saltó todos los libros sobre decoro, para atreverse a cuestionar así a su prometido.

—Señor usted desea esconder algo y lo confirmo cuando parece tan apurado por evitar que vea de lo qué se tratan esos periódicos.

—No lo dejara pasar.

—No —replicó elevando su mentón con obstinación.

—Esto me gano por escogerla a usted en lugar de a una señorita dócil y de mente estrecha.

—Aún esta a tiempo de cambiar de opinión —acotó con mal talante, ahora si buscando alejarse de él.

—¿Sabe qué pienso, señorita Granger?

—No y no me interesa.

Él la apretó aún más en su abrazo, se inclinó lo suficiente hasta que sus labios alcanzaron el oído de ella. —¿Ha escuchado alguna vez la expresión, "Mano de hierro y guante de seda"?

Su aliento cálido le causaba un cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo. —Suélteme.

—Eso es lo que pienso que usted necesita y es lo que pretendo llevar a cabo—agregó mientras dejaba que la punta de su nariz se deslizara por el contorno de aquel rostro de angelical.

La placentera sensación de su caricia la obligó a cerrar los ojos, su respiración se volvió trémula. Harry se detuvo en su mentón y elevó su rostro, para poder verla.

—Tiene la boca más deseable que he visto en una dama —murmuró casi sobre ella.

Hermione deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus ojos nublados, invadida por un extraño deseo lo recorrió con minuciosidad, memorizando su cara con aquellos trazos ligeramente marcados, viéndose cada vez más atraída por aquellos labios que parecían llamarla.

 _«¿Qué es esto?»._

Desconocía a ese cuerpo que no despreciaba aquel abrazo y que se agitaba ante su cercanía, buscando su contacto.

—No pediré disculpas por esto —advirtió con perverso deseo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y zambullirse en los adorables labios de su señorita rebelde, los probó con el anhelo de un sediento que acaba de encontrar un yacimiento de agua.

Todo pasó muy rápido o tal vez muy lento, era difícil medir el tiempo en tal situación. Hermione no supo cómo calificarlo, de repente se encontró recibiendo el primer beso de un caballero. Jamás hubiese esperado que fuese así, todo era tan vertiginoso, envuelta por la temeraria decisión de Harry que tensaba aún más sus manos a su cintura, volviéndose cada vez más demandante, apagando sus intentos de librarse de aquel ataque que parecía ir ganando terreno mermando su intención de detenerlo.

Él se abrió camino al interior de su boca sin delicadezas, atacándola y saboreándola, logrando que ella se convirtiera en una pusilánime gelatina. Le robó hasta el aliento con aquel ósculo llenó de fuerza e intensidad que barrió con ella llenándola de novedad que la fue arrastrando a un mundo que desconocía, hasta que se encontró sin fuerzas aferrándose a los hombros de él.

Indecisa se dejó hacer, envuelta en un escandaloso deleite que parecía haberla despertado de un largo letargo, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él. Cautivada como nunca soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando él mordió su labio, para después chuparlo aliviando la sensación de dolor.

Harry sabía cuán impropio era besar de esa forma a una señorita de alta cuna como lo era ella, inocente y ajena a las bajas pasiones, pero Dios, estaba embriagado por ella, nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan atraído por su amiga de la infancia, pero ahora estaba claro que lo hacía y hasta el punto en que era dolorosamente consciente de que se estaba encendiendo.

Ella no había respondido, más si había aceptado de alguna forma su caricia, seguramente estaba demasiado perturbada y sobrecogida. Estaba seguro que nadie le había enseñado cómo sería besar, tal vez había escuchado cuentos que seguramente estarían lejos de describir con exactitud lo que era en realidad.

Sabía que estaba temblando y eso podía deberse a que la había pillado desprevenida, lo que si era una reacción real era que su pecho al igual que el suyo luchaban por obtener un poco de aire y que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como el de él, pero lo que no sabía es si acaso ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él y rogaba que así fuera.

—Un beso es dar y recibir —pronunció apenas alejándose un poco, pasando sus manos con suavidad por su espalda, buscando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Parpadeó apenas capaz de entender lo que había dicho, él volvió a rozar sus labios pero esta vez fue como el toque de un pluma, incitándola a intentarlo. Esperó un poco, pero ella fue incapaz de hacerlo, así que él se dio por vencido.

—Dije que no me disculparía, pero… lo siento —murmuró acariciando su frente con sus labios, deteniéndose un minuto ahí, antes de apartarse unas pulgadas, las suficientes cómo para que él deseara volver a tomarla entre sus abrazos.

Para Hermione fue aún más demoledor y sincero, causándole gran revuelo y confusión. Intercambiaron miradas, cómo si ninguno de los dos supiera que hacer o decir para pasar aquel momento. Incluso el ambiente seguía cargado de electricidad y calor, como si de un segundo a otro fuesen a retomar lo que había quedado en espera.

No supo de dónde salió aquel valor, pero lo siguiente que lo que fue consciente es que su mano se estrellaba en la mejilla de él… Harry no hizo nada para detenerla, el ardor se extendió por toda la zona. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda con el cuerpo en tensión, sufriendo aún los estragos de aquel intenso beso. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos y su cuerpo lo era de emociones, no lograba concentrarse.

Potter se pasó la mano por su cabello hasta su nuca. Justo ahora no sabía cómo proceder, sin hacer que esto se volviera un campo de batalla. Escoger las palabras que expresaran su sentir y lo conciliaran con ella, era una empresa por demás complicada.

—Hermione…

—No —Estaba por irse de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus ojos quedaron atados a lo que él había estado escondiéndole. Su confusión y enojo quedaron relegados, esto era algo importante, lo intuía. Estiró sus manos a los periódicos, fue muy tarde cuando él apartó de ella el que sostenía—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estás leyendo periódicos de 1830? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Harry se quedó en silencio, en su puño tenía el papel ahora arrugado. Su cuerpo permaneció en la misma postura, su mandíbula perfectamente afeitaba pareció volverse más angulosa por la rigidez con la que mantenía su boca cerrada. Su expresión era severa y se había puesto excesivamente pálido.

 _«Algo muy grande esta ocultando.»_

—No deberías haber visto esto —comentó hosco. Tomando el resto de los periódicos salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione con las ideas mezcladas y abatida por las fuertes emociones que había vivido en ese lugar.

La habitación se volvió fría y grande sin la presencia de Harry, ella se sostuvo con una mano del escritorio de roble, mientras con la otra frotaba su frente en un gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué es?

Ella no había deseado nada de esto y sin embargo se encontraba enredada nuevamente en la vida de Harry y parecía que en lugar de conseguir salir de ella, iba cada vez más cayendo dentro, como si se tratase de un pozo sin fondo.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione abandonó el despacho con una ligera jaqueca, había estado devanandose los sesos sin dar con nada. Fue en busca de su madre y Susan, encontrándolas con la ayuda de un mozo que la llevó hasta las puertas del gran salón.

Apenas entró se encontró con la opulencia del lugar, las arañas de luces se veían relucientes, las pesadas cortinas habían sido corridas, dejando ver las largas ventanas y puertas que daban a los terrenos.

—¿Has estado todo este tiempo con Harry?

—No.

—Oh —murmuró con reproche—. He decido con la señora Sprout el menú, ¿quieres revisarlo?

—No, tu gusto es mejor que el mío.

—Hermione…

—El lugar es hermoso, arreglado debe ser extraordinario —intervino Susan, buscando evitar una pelea entre las mujeres. Hermione le envió una cariñosa mirada de gratitud, no deseaba entrar en alegatos.

—Lo es, no hemos tenido una fiesta en catorce años. Estamos tan contentos de que el amo Harry este aquí, no sabíamos si él volvería con una extravagante mujer de América, pero afortunadamente no fue así y eligió a una mujer que nuestros difuntos amos aprobarían.

—Sin duda —concordó Jane, no iba a entrar en explicaciones.

Harry no se presentó para despedirlas, se anunció indispuesto debido al baño de lluvia que había sufrido. Jane y Susan lo encontraron lógico, pero no Hermione, para ella levantaba aún más sus sospechosas, pues cuando lo había visto, no presentaba ningún síntoma de malestar.

—Sus caballos serán llevados por un mozo.

—Gracias.

—Por favor, prepare una buena cena para él y si ha cogido un resfriado no dude en mandar traer al medico. Los hombres suelen estar recios ha ser atendidos por nimiedades, pero no podemos correr el riesgo que de que se enferme.

—Manténgase en calma, cuidaremos de él.

Jane subió al carruaje después de repartir más ordenes y por fin pudieron ponerse en camino a su casa.

*º*º*º

Para el día domingo, Hermione ya tenía una teoría establecida que le había costado buenos desvelos y poco apetito, no era una simple y tonta idea, era bastante alarmante, que había cobrado fuerza cuando tranquilamente durante el té, su madre les había revelado que Harry le había preguntado cosas sobre sus padres.

Estaba sufriendo una ansiedad espantosa por verlo y no sólo era por poder interrogarlo, se debía a que se verían por primera vez luego de aquel beso que él le había robado. Por más que trataba de olvidarlo, volvía una y otra vez a su mente, inquietándola. Jamás había sentido algo parecido y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Harry apareció con su aire misterioso y fascinante en el servicio, se sentó en la fila de la izquierda, mientras ella estaba en la derecha, lo que le permitía mantener un ojo en él, no entendía porqué lo estaba espiando, de hecho en aquel lugar era algo absurdo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Probablemente era consecuencia del duro sermón de Susan, su conciencia y el encuentro, que había despertado más que curiosidad por él, estaba realmente intrigada… y quizá no sólo eso.

 _«Que poco se de quién es ahora.»_

Al terminar, Hermione, Susan y Jane se entretuvieron hablando con las mujeres que pertenecían a una asociación de beneficencia. Este año les ayudarían tejiendo guantes, bufandas y suéteres para los niños.

Harry y John se mantuvieron entretenidos dando sus saludos a algunos conocidos, que tomaban la oportunidad de felicitarlos por el compromiso. Al reunirse con las mujeres, Harry intercambió los saludos de cortesía.

—Me gustaría regresar caminando acompañada por el señor Potter —anunció Hermione logrando que el grupo la mirara como si fuese otra persona.

—Espero no estés tramando nada raro, jovencita —murmuró su madre.

John carraspeó y los miró asintiendo con aprobación. —Ya era hora que suavizarás tu carácter y te mostrarás más afable, enhorabuena por tan grata decisión.

Hermione mantuvo una sonrisa cordial, a pesar de desear decir un par de cosas, pero necesitaba ese momento y no podía echarlo a perder.

Potter la evaluó con astucia, sonriendo de forma tersa. ¿Su prometida siendo dócil? ¡Bah! Hasta él podía darse cuenta que tenía algo entre manos.

—Será un placer —comentó ofreciendo su brazo, Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de él, mientras con la otra sostenía su sombrilla de sol—. No debería someter a la señorita Bones a una caminata tan larga, podríamos haber paseado en su jardín que no es pequeño —dijo poco después.

—Si desease eso, lo hubiese sugerido —respondió sintiendo pena por su compañera. No debía haberla conducido a esto, pero eran las normas.

—Me gustaría que revelara cuál es el motivo que la hace actuar de forma tan apacible.

—¿Es qué acaso no desea una prometida sumisa?

Él rió y le dirigió una mirada sardónica. —Perdóneme, pero usted no es esa clase de mujer y si he de ser sincero, la prefiero como es, sin sutilezas

—¡Que amable, señor! —comentó buscando esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, girando su rostro para evitar que él lo notará y se regocijara.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos ordenando sus pensamientos y no fue hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para dejar pasar a un par de carruajes que Harry habló:—Sobre lo que pasó en mi despacho…

Hermione abrió los ojos completamente, esperando que siguiera, el corazón se le fue a la garganta. ¿Exactamente a qué de lo que había pasado se estaba refiriendo?

Harry estaba nervioso, pero eso no lo limitó. —Esa tarde cometí el error de no decirle cuán hermosa la encontraba con su cabello suelto.

Ella no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero debía ser así ya que Harry parecía abochornado. Una oleada de jubilo pareció regarse por todo su ser, su cara se calentó y se vio obligada a respirar más profundamente con tal de obtener un poco de calma.

 _«Contrólate, se dueña de ti.»_

Él sonrió al ver su reacción, no se consideraba un romántico, de hecho no le había dado la importancia que se requería procurar tener una pizca de eso, puesto que anteriormente le había bastado con dejar caer un par de cumplidos bien escogidos, pero esto era distinto. El galanteo se trata de más que halagos, incluía actitudes y acciones que favorecieran la relación y él hasta ahora no había hecho mucho por ello, estando con una mujer que tenía demasiada cabeza resultaba ser un reto difícil.

Si bien antes estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella a como diera lugar, engatusándola si fuese necesario, pero después de lo ocurrido y de pensar en ello como un loco, se había dado cuenta que quería a su amiga de vuelta, que no deseaba un frío matrimonio que se sostuviera con peleas, sino con calidez y cariño.

Incluso tal vez… aspirar a tener algo como lo que sus padres tuvieron.

¿Amor?

No sabía si eso sería posible para ellos, él no había estado nunca enamorado, ella ni siquiera quería un hombre en su vida, ¡vaya par! Sería mucha suerte y una gran bendición que lograran enamorarse.

—Crucemos.

Hermione tardó un poco en recobrarse y realmente no deseaba responder a sus palabras halagadoras y su intensión no era iniciar un fuego cruzado, sino más bien sonsacarle lo que estaba haciendo.

—He estado pensando…

—Eso suena peligroso —comentó con tono burlón.

—No pensar es lo que es peligroso —señaló listilla—, y lo que quiero decir es —Dirigió sus ojos furtivamente a él, como esperando que la interrumpiera, pero esta vez no pasó.

—¿Qué es lo que le cuesta tanto confiarme?

—Es sobre los periódicos.

De inmediato una máscara de seriedad cubrió el rostro de Harry, incluso su andar ligero y casual, se volvió rígido.

—No voy a hablar de eso.

—Tengo una teoría.

—¿Qué usted tiene qué?

¡Increíble! ¡Tendría que haberse adelanto a eso!

—Pienso que sé porqué estaba viendo esas notas —añadió cautelosa, esperando que él la detuviera pero eso no ocurrió incluso parecía que él estuviese en otro lado y no con ella, ¡vaya manera de distanciarse! Pero no se iba a rendir, ya estaban hablando, bien podía terminarlo de una buena vez—, se trata de sus padres.

Los dientes de él rechinaron, mientras sus ojos se encogían. —No voy a sostener una platica con usted acerca de eso.

—Tengo razón, es sobre ellos.

—No —dijo con fría reserva.

—¿Por qué no quiere hablarlo? ¿Qué tienen que ver esas personas que murieron con ellos? —Lo enfrentó sin temor.

—He dicho que basta.

Ella apartó su mano de él, deteniéndose, sus ojos castaños relucían con molestia, bajo sus cejas juntas.

—Se que he sido poco considerada con usted, pero estoy buscando comprenderlo, algo que justo ahora no me esta haciendo fácil hacerlo. Se que debí preguntarle antes, ¿cómo se encontraba?, ¿la forma en que estaba sobrellevando su estadía en Londres?

—Es mejor que camine, esta no es una platica que tendremos a mitad de la calle.

—Lo haré si acepta tener esa platica conmigo y no busque engañarme —advirtió firme.

Harry negó tozudo. —No quiero oír más de esa teoría.

—Pues yo tengo todo el interés de seguir hablando de ello, aún no he terminado… pienso que regresó a Londres a investigar la muerte de sus padres.

—¡Basta!

—Diga que hablaremos de esto o seguiré y no me importará que nos vean, me tienen sin cuidado los rumores que esto pueda atraer.

Lo estaba poniendo en una disyuntiva en la que sabía ella tenía todas las probabilidades de salirse con la suya. Puesto que él no podía permitir que se hablara de su prometida y menos estando en su compañía. Era su deber proteger su nombre y su honor.

Estaba molesto, pero también orgulloso de Hermione y su inteligencia, lo había sabido arrinconar.

—Bien —gruñó.

—¿Tengo su palabra? —inquirió curvando su ceja, no se conformaría con menos, pues los hombres valoraban mucho eso.

—Me ha sabido dejar sin alternativa como para estar segura que es así —contestó con una sonrisa tensa, mirándola con sarcasmo.

Hermione se mostró orgullosa de su logro, su rostro relució y se giró como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Harry se tragó un improperio y se armó de paciencia para seguir el resto de la caminata que para su fortuna estuvo llena de una platica inocente y agradable.

 ***º*º*º**

Susan no sabía que pensar de la interrupción que había sufrido durante el paseo. Ellos habían tenido una pelea que milagrosamente no había tenido demasiados curiosos. Al menos pronto lo habían solucionado y así evitado mayores repercusiones. ¡Este compromiso no necesitaba un escándalo!

Al llegar a la casa de los Granger, Hermione llevó a Harry hasta los jardines donde se encontraba una mesa dispuesta con bebidas frescas y refrigerios.

—He pensado que estarían sedientos, después de tan largo paseo —dijo amena—. Ven Susan, dejemos solos.

Ella asintió, le hubiese gustado poder intercambiar un par de palabras con Hermione, pero ella misteriosamente parecía no querer separarse de Harrry, ni siquiera había entrado a refrescarse.

—¿Este lugar le parece el adecuado para continuar nuestra conversación?

Harry había tenido el tiempo suficiente para serenarse e incluso había vislumbrado una posibilidad, que ni siquiera se había atrevido antes a pensar, pero ahora quizás podría llevarlo a dar un paso más para descifrar todo este misterio.

—¿No cree que es demasiado insolente?

—Sin juegos, señor Potter —pidió cerrando su abanico con el que había estado echándose un poco de aire. Al recordar ingenioso lenguaje que se había desarrollado entorno al accesorio, prefirió evitar los malos entendidos dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Él se recargó en respaldo de la silla, tamboreando sus dedos sobre su rodilla. Meditando lo que debía o no decirle a su astuta y bella prometida.

—No desistirá.

—No.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —cuestionó interesado en conocer los motivos que la movían a actuar de forma tan vil para una señorita.

—Se lo he dicho, quiero comprenderlo… yo también apreciaba a sus padres, lo sabe —comentó y su rostro reflejo el dolor que compartían—. Durante mucho tiempo albergue junto a mis padres la esperanza de que atraparan a los culpables, pero eso no sucedió.

—Se ha imaginado que si satisfago su curiosidad puede que no sea lo que estaba buscando. No tengo en mi boca palabras dulces que le vayan a producir tranquilidad.

—¿Quién dice que es eso lo que busco? Sólo quiero que se sincere conmigo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—No aludiré a nuestro compromiso, porque bien sabe lo que pienso de ello, pero me temo que me veo obligada a recordarle que una vez tuvimos una amistad que ambos apreciamos sinceramente.

—Si fuese otro caballero estoy seguro que ya estaría saliendo por esa puerta con la intención de nunca volver, es usted francamente temeraria hasta el punto en que debería sentirme ofendido y sugerirle a sus padres que la envíen inmediatamente al convento al que tanto desea ingresar —explicó pasando su mano por sus labios que sostenían una leve sonrisa que le dio a Hermione el indicio de que él no estaba más molesto contrario a lo que quería darle a entender.

—Pero no es otro, ¿qué es lo que hará?

—Acusarla con sus padres, por supuesto —pronunció con naturalidad causando que Hermione se escandalizara.

—No se atrevería.

—Pienso que ambos estamos comenzando a conocer de lo que somos capaces —manifestó juntando sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

—No puedo creer que lo este preguntando, ¿piensa qué soy de tipo que va revelando secretos de otros?

—No, es del tipo que se entromete en secretos de otros.

Ella frunció su nariz, era claro que se había sentido agraviada. —No es así.

Entonces Harry, tomó la decisión de contarle una de las promesas que había hecho en la tumba de sus padres, lo que respondía a la mayoría de sus preguntas. También le habló de la reserva con la que todos lo trataban cuando preguntaba sobre sus padres. Le explicó lo que había visto en los recortes. Minimizó la amenaza que había recibido con el fin de no asustarla, además de la forma en que había terminado el encuentro con Mundungus.

Hermione estaba consternada, jamás pensando que hubiese tantas cosas detrás del silencio de Harry y su actitud siempre amable, alegre. El sufrimiento con el que cargaba era doloroso de contemplar y escuchar. El alma se le estremeció de ver como sus ojos verdes antes llenos de vida se tornaban opacos ante su pena reflejada. Ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable por no haberlo recibido con mayor educación y delicadeza.

—Quiero ayudarlo.

—Hermione, no es algo en lo que una mujer como usted deba involucrarse.

—No quiero oír eso, es… sencillamente tonto. Soy una mujer muy capaz, además usted lo ha dicho se encuentra estancado y si reviso esos periódicos quizás pueda encontrar algún detalle del que no se halla percatado y que le sirva para seguir la investigación.

—¿Está segura de esto?

—Sí —declaró firme, llena determinación.

—En el momento en el que se vuelva peligroso tendrá que retirarse, no me puedo permitir el arriesgarla.

—Nadie tiene que saber que te estoy ayudando, ni siquiera que estamos hablando de esto. Para todos será natural y normal que nos encontremos y pasemos largas horas juntos.

Harry la observó con asombro que fue transformándose en admiración que no escondía otra cosa que fascinación. —Es usted la mujer más brillante que he conocido.

El calor acudió a su rostro, coloreando violentamente sus mejillas. —Gracias —replicó airosa. Sonriéndole con gran deleite.

Él recibió su gesto con jubilo, era curioso que hubiese conseguido que ella le sonriera de esa forma no precisamente en una situación convencional de novios.

 _«Te haré sonreír más a menudo y nada tendrá que ver este asunto.»_

Una promesa más para cumplir y otra más que la involucraba a ella.

—¿Lo había planeado todo? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para que yo le confiará mi secreto?

—Me temo señor, que eso nunca lo sabrá —contestó reservada, pero sus labios curvados hablaban de otra historia.

—Lamentaré en lo haber sido más estoico.

Ella se permitió reír. —Ya es tarde para lamentaciones —mencionó para después ponerse sería—. Tal vez pueda ir pasado mañana a su casa con el pretexto de ver los arreglos del salón.

—No es posible, ese día iremos a casa de mi padrino.

—Lo había olvidado, visitaremos al conde Black.

—Y dentro de tres días se nos ha invitado al concierto privado en la casa de lord y lady McLaggen —informó, Hermione realizó una mohín, aquellas personas solían disgustarla por sus actitudes por demás arrogantes, entre otras cosas que incluían a su hijo.

—Eso nos deja sin muchas opciones… tendría que ser el día de la fiesta —comentó desanimada.

Harry tragó en seco, sin darle mayor importancia a las quejas de su prometida, que para él habían pasado a segundo lugar. —Hay otro asunto en el que me atrevo a solicitarle su ayuda.

Ella no pareció advertir lo que vendría, lo miró instándolo a seguir. —¿De qué se trata?

—Es claro que sus queridos padres no me dirán nada a mi, pero a usted… quizá le cuenten todo lo que sepan sobre mis padres. Sólo tendría que persuadirlos… —Se sentía como si estuviese abusando de ella, pero realmente estaba desesperado y era por eso que había accedido a involucrarla después de todo— ¿si acaso encuentra mi petición desagradable o…?

Alzó su abanico, haciendo con el un movimiento pidiéndole que se detuviera. —Lo haré, lo haré. No será sencillo, pero estoy segura de que lograre que hablen conmigo.

—Gracias —pronunció aliviado, mirándola de forma cariñosa, anhelando poder estrecharla.

Ella había hecho que sus esperanzas casi perdidas se renovaran.

 ***º*º*º**

Sirius estaba impecablemente vestido para la ocasión, haciéndolo lucir por demás seductor con aquellos hilos plateados distribuidos entre su melena oscura. Su aire salvaje de su personalidad no rivalizaba con su porte y elegancia nata.

—¿Acaso piensas impresionar a mi prometida? —bromeó Harry al entrar en el salón.

El hombre sonrió confiado, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. —¿Debería? Quizás así te veas obligado a elegir otra señorita.

Harry ni siquiera pareció mortificado. —Ella te rechazaría al primer intento.

Black enarcó su ceja, dudando de ello. —Tengo título y el puesto de una esposa que llenar.

—Y ella es inteligente.

—No hay mujer que se resista a unos besos y caricias —contestó malicioso.

—Jamás permitiría que te acercarás tanto a ella como para que utilizarás esa estrategia —contestó despreocupado, sentándose.

Sirius mantuvo la risa a raya en su boca, su ahijado no ocultaba el interés que esa dama había despertado en él, parecía estar recorriendo el mismo camino que décadas atrás su padre con la encantadora señorita Evans.

Habría deseado que sus viejos amigos estuvieran ahí, pero no era así, por lo que era su deber acompañar a Harry en esta celebración hasta su fin y por verlo feliz, podía pasar por alto las faltas y carencias de esa señorita. Conocía a los Granger, pero debido a distintas causas sus encuentros se habían visto reducidos a simples saludos y coincidencias en ciertos eventos.

—¿Y tú te has acercado tanto a ella?

Harry no contestó en cambio se quedó pensando en ella. Aún recordaba el sabor de su boca y la forma en que había sentido su deliciosa figura contra la de él. Si estaba ardiendo en deseos por volver a probarla y a sostenerla, más que nada anhelaba su respuesta y que pudiera disfrutar como él de lo que un beso o más podía ofrecer.

Sirius no necesitó una respuesta su silencio contenía más información de la que él creería. —Me es grato saber que tienes algo que te robe los pensamientos, no deseo que caigas de nuevo en el pasado buscando una satisfacción que no encontrarás.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que contarás, si bien tú explicación y la del señor Dumbledore responden a varías de mis inquietudes, pero aún hay otras que no han sido saciadas.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—¿Lo habrá? Sirius, ¿exactamente que papel desempeñabas para el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores?

—No he de negar que ayude a tus padres y ellos a mi, pero sólo fui un diplomático.

—Deseo saber todo lo que mis padres hicieron como espías.

—Harry ese es un tema del que no necesitas conocer más, no te haría ningún bien saberlo… no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado.

—Es sólo que me intereso vivamente por sus vidas, espero lo entiendas, pero siento como si nunca hubiese conocido a mis padres.

Un sirviente entró anunciándoles el arribo de los invitados, logrando que Sirius se escapase de esa platica.

Harry se acomodó su ropa y comprobó que su pañuelo siguiera atado como debía.

—Tranquilo, no es aún tu prometida —dijo enigmático—, tuve el atrevimiento de invitar a unos viejos amigos, que comparten la alegría de este compromiso.

—¿De quiénes se trata? —Un momento después, un par de caballeros entraron a la habitación y Harry no podía creer lo que veía, el rostro se le iluminó cuando sonrió yendo a abrazarlos—. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

—Había oído de tu regreso, pero ahora que te veo… no termino de acostumbrarme, eres todo un hombre y uno que esta a punto de comprometerse —manifestó Remus con el animo por los cielos al separarse.

—En algún momento debía hacerlo —contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tus padres estarían felices, es una pena… bueno no es momento de hablar de eso —corrigió Peter apresurado, al sentir la pesada mirada de sus amigos.

—Me siento honrado y sumamente contento de poder compartir este momento con los que mis padres consideraron sus grandes amigos —compartió Harry observando a los hombres con gran aprecio—. Estaba deseando que se diera una reunión con todos ustedes, pero se me había hecho imposible con todos los asuntos que he debido atender.

Apenas pudieron cruzar un par de palabras más, cuando la llegada de la familia Granger les fue anunciada.

Hermione iba con su vestido rojo, su capa y sus guantes a juego. Estar en el vestíbulo de aquel ostentoso lugar le parecía irreal. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y estaba siendo arrastrada a todo este asunto del matrimonio con más fuerza de la que imaginó, pero eso no quería decir que había abandonado ya sus planes, era simplemente que era seguir el acuerdo que tenía con Harry, eso le evitaba peleas con sus padres, además para ayudarlo debía estar cerca de él.

La familia Black era una de las más antiguas que había logrado conservar su línea de sangre, casándose entre primos. El conde Black, seguía siendo un partido que muchas querían atrapar, pero al final de cada temporada se mantenía soltero, sin hacer ninguna proposición de matrimonio. Había muchos rumores acerca de él, pero aunque tuvieran una pizca de verdad, ella estaba segura que ni siquiera se acercaban un poco a los motivos del hombre para permanecer soltero.

—Los esperan, por favor, síganme —pidió el mayor domo.

Los saludos y las presentaciones se dieron sin gran revuelo, siguiendo las normas.

—La misteriosa señorita Granger, por fin tengo el placer de conocerla… mi ahijado no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de usted —comentó después de una breve reverencia.

Hermione se ruborizó suavemente, aquel hombre emanaba un aura de seducción que era difícil ignorar, sus ojos acerados brillaban con astucia mientras se deslizaban sobre ella evaluándola sin el menor decoro. No estaba segura que era lo que esperaba encontrar, pero se mantuvo serena, haciendo lo propio con él.

—Sirius, ¿estás intentando avergonzarme?

—No, de ninguna manera.

Harry se mantuvo al lado de Hermione, con un brazo descansando en su talle, en un gesto posesivo. —Debo confesar que no ha sido todo el tiempo, pero si le he hablado de usted… y estaba deseando que las personas que cuentan con mi afecto se reunieran para poder conocerla.

—Me temo que no me lo esperaba, pero me siento agradecida por su admiración.

Hermione tenía el corazón agitado, a pesar de que por fuera luciera tranquila e inmutable. Cada que él tomaba la oportunidad de hablar así, la desestabilizaba. No habían tocado nuevamente el tema del beso y lo prefería así, porque no podía manejarlo.

—¿Es que acaso usted no siente lo mismo? —cuestionó Sirius con gran interés.

Sonrojada movió su abanico. —Señor, por favor… es inadecuado que trate de revelar mi corazón frente a tantos presentes, pero tenga usted la seguridad que el señor Potter conoce la respuesta —afirmó mirando de soslayo al hombre, sintiendo un calorcito abrumador regarse por su cuerpo.

—Harry es como un hijo para Sirius, deben disculparlo por ser tan inoportuno —intervino Remus con su humor ligero.

—Claro que lo es —graznó Peter con una risa nasal—, se ha dedicado sólo a él todos estos años y de poder, le heredaría su título.

—Algo que haría con gusto —corroboró—, pues no deseo que quede en otros parientes o vuelva a la Corona.

—No deberían hablar de eso, no me deja en una buena posición frente a los señores Granger, pensarán que fui tan egoísta que no deje que formaras tu propia familia todos estos años y bien sabes mi postura, deseo que puedas hacerlo y no en un tiempo lejano —concluyó con simpatía, esperando que sus palabras significaran algo para su padrino, pero como siempre Sirius sólo tomaba lo que le interesaba.

—Lamentó mi rudeza, sólo deseaba confirmar que este compromiso era lo que la señorita deseaba. Es claro que la felicidad no conoce de ventajas, ¿no es así?

—Es verdad, pero tengo plena confianza de que este matrimonio este lleno de dichas —comentó John no sin sentirse incomodo con la plática. Su hija parecía más obediente y afable con este matrimonio, pero su espíritu salvaje temía que saliera a relucir en esta cena. No se necesitaba una inteligencia sobresaliente para saber que el conde no veía con muy buenos ojos esta unión y creía saber por qué.

—Lo estará y no se hable más de esto —concluyó Harry—. Por favor, siéntense.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, es un honor —comentó Jane, para terminar de limar las perezas.

—El honor es mío, señora. Debido al poco tiempo con el que he contado, he debido hacerlo antes de la fiesta de compromiso, pero después de ésta, encontraremos unas fechas más propicias para otras reuniones.

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora—, espero también milord, pueda aceptar comer en nuestra casa.

—Seguro que sí, confío en que su dulce invitación contemple a mis buenos amigos.

—Por supuesto, todos están invitados y también sus señoras.

—Oh es usted muy gentil, asistiré con placer, pero yo no me encuentro casado —dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando el sudor de su brillante frente—. Remus en cambio es el afortunado entre nosotros —exclamó Peter con su voz chillona y alegre.

—Es cierto, tengo la buena fortuna de haber encontrado una mujer hermosa que esta a punto de convertirme en padre, es por eso que no podrá asistir, pero estará contenta de saber sobre la invitación, más adelante sin duda nos veremos más aliviados para poder aceptarla.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, llovieron sobre el hombre, que no había esperado que en su vida tuviese semejante alegría. Padecía una enfermedad que había debilitado su cuerpo, apagado su buen carácter, pero aquello sólo era una sombra de su pasado, su mujer era una luz que había renovado su vida, alejando los pesares y los años con su juventud y animosidad, dándole un nuevo sentido a su existencia.

—Espero que ustedes no nos hagan esperar mucho —comentó Jane sin apocamiento—, saben bien cuánto deseo un nieto.

Hermione se obligó a mantener una sonrisa acartonada con los hombros tensos, aunque sus ojos si que hablaban por si solos y su madre sabía bien lo que decían. Harry tomó aquel comentario despreocupado, pasando su mano por la espalda de ella, en una suave caricia buscando calmarla.

—El formar mi familia es uno de mis propósitos, pero sería sumamente escandaloso que nos apresuráramos demasiado, sin habernos casado —comentó tomando la mano de Hermione y besando sus nudillos—. ¿No les parece?

—¡Por supuesto! No hablaba de que fuese tan pronto…

—Sería un escándalo, pero no sería la primera pareja que pasara por eso —comentó Peter con humor.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, Hermione aún apenada por todo lo que se estaba diciendo ahí, giró su rostro hacia él, enarcando su ceja. —Todo tiene un orden natural, sin embargo, aunque planeemos un evento, no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir el día de mañana… a veces sucede algo que cambia todo. ¿No le parece?

—Sin duda —respondió Harry sin apabullarse. _«Pero esta boda se llevará a cabo.»_

John carraspeó, siguiendo su instinto por encontrar otro tema menos incomodo. —Tiene una casa magnifica.

—¿Por qué no se las muestras, Sirius? —sugirió Remus, captando en el vuelo el intento del buen hombre—. Tiene una de las mejores vistas que hay por aquí.

Sirius miró a su amigo con un brillo inteligente, pero aceptó su cambio de juego. —Excelente idea, si gustan acompañarme —pidió levantándose de su posición en la sala—. Esta casa proviene de la Edad Media y se le han ido haciendo varias modificaciones según los años para lograr mantenerla en pie.

Los llevó a la impresionante habitación que contenía el tapiz de la noble y ancestral familia, no es un lugar que amará, pero era parte de su historia y solía enseñárseles a los visitantes.

Hermione se mostró sumamente interesada por su historia, no era algo que escuchabas en una platica casual en una reunión y se imaginaba que incluso apenas era la punta.

—¿Y milord, piensa usted contraer matrimonio?

Él sonrió como si le hubiese contado la mejor broma. —¿Debería?

—Por supuesto, no debe dejar que se extinga su línea de sangre.

Sirius dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro y recargó el peso de su cuerpo en su bastón. —Tal vez ese sea su destino.

—O tal vez es usted el que se niega a cumplir con esa responsabilidad —opinó franca—. ¿Considera tan terrible el matrimonio, milord?

—Hermione, querida…

—No hay necesidad de pensar que me ha molestado —dijo Sirius con un chispa de diversión en su voz, deteniendo a Jane de reprender a su hija.

—Sirius no esta interesado en ese tipo de compromiso, aunque cualquiera en su lugar ya lo hubiese cumplido —añadió Peter, pero pocos le pusieron atención.

El conde Black tenía una sonrisa pintada en sus delgados labios. —Si le soy sincero, no es falta de interés, sino de que exista la dama que genere el interés.

—Es usted muy difícil de complacer.

—No elegiría esa palabra exactamente —comentó Harry, tocando su barba.

—Hay muchas habladurías sobre mi, pero apenas están cerca de ser ciertas.

—No soy tan ingenua para creerlas, milord.

Sirius estuvo satisfecho con su respuesta. Claro que no lo era.

—Me comentó mi ahijado que disfruta de la lectura, no es una virtud que cosechen por placer las señoritas. ¿Por qué no el tejido, el canto o la pintura?

—Temo milord que usted esperaba que fuese un dechado de virtudes y aunque se realizar todas esas actividades con gran éxito, ninguna me es tan grata como leer —comentó sin vergüenza. Esperaba que con ello el hombre terminara ya de tener un juicio sobre ella y dejará de intentar hacerla tropezar en su conversación.

—Disculpen a mi hija, carece de un poco de modestia —comentó John con puro.

—Me gustaría ver sus pinturas, espero que sean por demás mejores que las de su niñez —murmuró Harry para ella.

—Alguien como usted que carece de sentido y sensibilidad no podrá ver la belleza de mi trabajo, así que no hay necesidad de mostrárselas —dijo contundente. Potter rió entre dientes, un detalle más en el que no se daría por vencido para su lista que con ella parecía ir creciendo cada vez que se acercaban más.

—Parece que su testarudez la ha cegado y le impide ver mis cualidades…

—¿Es eso? Por favor, no busque engañarme, no supo apreciar mis dibujos años atrás, dudo que ahora sepa ver la belleza en mis acuarelas.

—Eran sólo los dibujos de una niña que apenas comenzaba, por eso es que deseo ver lo que ha logrado hacer con la práctica y los años.

Sirius los observó cuchichear, bastaba poco para darse cuenta que existía una gran tensión entre ellos, de esa clase que él había visto en James y Lily, y bien sabía como había terminado aquello. Sonrió consciente que había obtenido la respuesta que había estado buscando.

—Estoy seguro que disfrutaran de nuestra siguiente parada, Remus suele decir que es una de las mejores colecciones y que me enorgullezco de mantener en aumento, siempre busco un nuevo libro que adquirir…

—Señorita Granger, lo encontrará muy interesante, me permitiré señalarle algunos de mis favoritos textos —aportó Remus.

—Por favor, también podría hacerlo para mi padre, es un coleccionador de libros sobre los antiguos romanos.

—Yo también puedo sugerirles unos —comentó Peter—, he leído mucho durante mi vida, así como viajado…

—Claro, me gustaría que lo hiciera —dijo John, mirando al peculiar hombre que no combinaba con el resto. James sin duda había hablado de ellos, pero sobre él siempre le dio la impresión de que sentía un poco de lastima y en sus últimos encuentros, su estima por él se había elevado inexplicablemente, nunca supo que había pasado para que eso sucediera.

 ***º*º*º**

La cena había estado llena de manjares dignos de la casa de un conde, el despliegue de servidumbre y el lujo de la plata, también habían estado presentes. La platica fue ligera sin temas muy profundos, los halagos a la comida moderados y agradables. Los hombres se quedaron bebiendo una copa y las mujeres fueron llevadas al salón.

—El conde es un hombre bastante agradable, pero pienso que desea encontrarte el defecto indicado para alejarte de Harry —comentó Jane, observando la reacción de su hija.

—Me di cuenta de ello, es bastante perspicaz y ligeramente engreído, puedo ver por qué no han conseguido casarlo.

—Cuida mucho a Harry… todo es por lo que sucedió, en verdad siempre buscó lo mejor para él, por eso… bueno ya lo sabes.

Hermione miró a su madre a través de sus pestañas, calculando cuándo podría averiguar en ese momento.

—¿Te refieres a la muerte de los señores Potter?

—¿A qué otra cosa podría ser, tontuela?

Arrugó su nariz ante el epíteto, pero no dejó que la distrajera. —Apenas recuerdo, era muy chica cuando pasó. Me gustaría que me hablarás de todo lo que recuerdes, es después de todo el pasado del hombre con el que compartiré mi vida.

—Estoy tan llena de felicidad, no creí que cambiarías esas ideas tan testarudas que tenía sobre el matrimonio.

Mantuvo una sonrisa de cortesía, su madre estaba logrado hacerla sentir muy culpable por engañarla de esa forma. —Se trata de mi amigo de la infancia, eso me ha hecho ver las posibilidades.

—Es así —murmuró emocionada, tomando las manos de su hija—. Él te complementará, ya lo has visto, te ha hecho recapacitar.

—No estoy segura de que yo lo haga con él, parece que su pasado es un gran peso para él, casi no permite que hable sobre eso —murmuró buscando engatusar a su madre.

—Debes mostrarte más comprensiva… él sufrió mucho. Me estremezco cada que recuerdo lo que vivió… él estuvo ahí durante el asesinato de sus padres, pudo haber muerto, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

—¿Él sabe lo que ocurrió? —preguntó apabullada, eso no era lo que ella recordaba.

—Sí, lo sabe, pero debido a los golpes que sufrió olvido todo lo que pasó esa noche. A él lo encontraron en el camino al acantilado donde fue encontrado el carruaje en el que viajaban. Lily y James, ellos… sus cuerpos aparecieron más tarde en la costa, tenían heridas que no podían haber sido hechas en el mar.

Hermione recordaba una historia completamente distinta, tal vez sus padres habían buscado suavizarla para no asustarla. Esto era horrible, lo suficiente para hacerla creer que tal vez era mejor que Harry no moviera ese pasado tan doloroso.

—Seguro te habrás dado cuenta que no coincide con lo que recordaras, eras muy chica para que te contáramos esto, pero ahora sabrás ser discreta cuando estés con él. Últimamente Harry ha venido a nosotros con muchas preguntas, te lo he contado ya, pero ni tu padre ni yo creemos que sea bueno que sepa sobre esto.

—Entiendo… ¿hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

—Lo hay, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarte y supongo que llegó el momento que lo sepas, pero este no es un lugar indicado para hacerlo.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Al menos puedes decirme algo más?

—Bien, esto es algo importante. En el testamento de Lily y James, hubo algo que era para ti.

—¿Para mi? —Estaba completamente confundida.

—Es una caja con un espejo, peine y cepillo de plata con detalles de esmeraldas que Lily compró durante su estadía en Francia. Al parecer le tenía mucho cariño y al no tener hijas, había pensado que fuese para ti.

Hermione estaba en shock. Esta era una revelación que la había sacudido en lo más profundo.

—No entiendo por qué no te lo dio o a mi, no había ninguna necesidad de colocarlo en un testamento —Un escalofrió la recorrió—. Dios sabe que no quiero pensarlo, siento decir algo tan espantoso, pero… siempre pensé que temía perder la vida pronto.

—¿Era así…?

 _«¿Tendrá razón mi madre?»._

—No deseaba atemorizarte, querida.

—No estoy asustada, es sólo… el desconcierto me abrumo un poco.

—Dejamos esto aquí, no es correcto seguir, estando en esta casa… en una cena tan importante para tu compromiso —habló la mujer, pero Hermione ya había dejado de escucharla.

Su mente estaba revolucionada, buscando entender todo este misterio. No parecía tener nada de sentido.

El resto del tiempo pareció volar para Hermione, los caballeros ingresaron al salón y el té se sirvió. Harry apenas entró a la habitación notó el cambio en su prometida, su semblante aunque sereno no parecía el mismo, algo se encontraba molestándola. La guió hasta el piano, con el pretexto de que tocará algo para poder intercambiar un par de palabras.

—No he podido evitar notar que parece encontrarse demasiado seria, ¿ha ocurrido algo que la ha molestado de alguna forma?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con la cena —dijo callando en el último momento, ¿debía decírselo ahí o esperar?

—¿Has sido nuevamente reprendida por tu madre?

—No —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me he comportado como su prometida, he hecho un buen papel.

—Y yo desearía que no fuese una actuación y si su deseo por ser mi prometida.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo, basto con escucharlo para perder el control sobre sí y sentir como su corazón era afectado.

—Ha sido una noche larga, tocaré dos piezas y me retirare con mi familia —anunció pasando los dedos por las teclas.

—Si es lo que desea, pediré que tengan listo su coche.

—Gracias por comprender.

—Tal vez encuentre excesiva mi preocupación, pero ¿en verdad se trata de sólo cansancio? —inquirió atento.

—No me siento con libertad para poder hablar con usted ahora, tendremos que dejar este tema para un momento más propicio, espero lo comprenda.

—Comprendo —murmuró, intrigado por averiguar que era lo que no podía contar ahí.

Cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se quedó a su lado, contemplándola tocar con destreza y elegancia.

 ***º*º*º**

El día de la fiesta de compromiso llegó y por ser la primer fiesta que daba el último Potter ya se encontraba causando gran revuelo. Los invitados ni siquiera se hicieron esperar para llegar a la mansión, era como si todo mundo hubiese estado aguardando ese evento de la temporada. Pocos estaban interesados de buena fe en la familia de la novia, pues no tenían una historia interesante, todo se trataba del codiciado señor Potter y de por qué razón no había elegido a una señorita con mayor alcurnia.

Las especulaciones corrían de un lado al otro del elegante salón. Hermione apenas los notaba, en realidad no le importaban, de hecho… estaba más allá de eso en ese momento. Luciendo un vestido de seda verde que podría ser considerado el más hermoso que había esa noche, con tantos detalles, como si se tratase del vestido de una princesa. Sus guantes a juego al igual que su calzado. Las joyas eran lo suficiente finas para hacerla resaltar sin verse excesiva. Nada había sido dejado al azar.

Sabía que se veía hermosa, no tenía la tierna juventud con la que había hecho su debut, pero ahora contaba con un cutis más limpio y con las curvas que llegaban con el final del desarrollo que la favorecían.

No había esperado sentirse nerviosa, pero lo estaba. No lo atribuía a la fiesta como a su necesidad de encontrar un momento privado para hablar con Harry, y no precisamente para lo que harían dos personas después de comprometerse, no habría romanticismo, ni besos… porqué ellos no eran pareja y al final era lo de menos, habiendo cosas tan importantes para decirse.

No había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche, primero porque había tenido una batalla por tomar una decisión entre si debía contarle o no todo lo que había averiguado y segundo, porque si aceptaba decírselo, la llevaría a estar hundida hasta el tope en ese asunto y comenzaba a creer que no habría marcha atrás, ella no se conformaría con ser echa a un lado, investigaría hasta el final… lo que desembocaba en la tercera cosa que le había robado el sueño, aquello estaba rodeado de peligro… y no tenía dudas de que él no le importaba, lo cual era alarmante, y finalmente estaba la cuarta situación, que aunque ella no le contará nada… él se las arreglaría para desenmarañar todo este asunto, así que dejaría en nada su intento por protegerlo y retrasarlo en su investigación.

Por lo que su decisión estaba llena de obviedad, y no podía aguardar más para contarle lo que había averiguado y lo que había descubierto en el proceso. Así como poder enterarse de lo que él sabía y ver esos periódicos por fin.

Tal vez este era uno de esos momentos en los que desearía no tener esa mente, pues no le daba ni un momento de tregua, seguía y seguía analizando las cosas y la única forma que había encontrado de detenerla… no le complacía, no sólo por qué no lo controlaba, si no porque era aún peor quedarse en blanco y que las emociones tomaran el mando de su cuerpo.

Y justo eso estaba pasando en ese momento, su mente se desconecto y la sensación de estar flotando apareció junto con aquel revoloteo en la base de su estómago.

Harry lucía increiblemente atractivo ataviado con su traje completo de gala, se dirigía hacia ella, abriéndose paso con aire poderoso entre las personas que no parecían querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener unas palabras más de él, que el saludo con el que cortésmente habían sido recibidas.

Él no se negó, por supuesto que no, su educación no lo dejaría cometer esa falla, pero algo en la forma en que no separaba sus ojos deliciosamente verdes de ella, le decía que estaba deseando ya, llegar a su lado.

—Parece que los invitados no entienden que él sólo quiere estar a tu lado —comentó Luna, divertida—, pero tú también quieres estar con él.

—No es así —dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

—No pensé que viviría para ver esto, pero esta ocurriendo —comentó Susan con gran alegría.

—No intentare disuadirlas de sus ideas, pero sepan que están muy equivocadas —comunicó con lo cual se alejó de las chicas para ir a la mesa de bocadillos, necesitaba poner algo dulce en su boca.

—Que suerte toparte en este sitio.

Hermione dejó el pastelillo que se disponía a degustar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando una plegaria silenciosa.

—Señor McLaggen —pronunció sin ánimo.

—Nada de lord, ya hemos hablado de eso, querida… las formalidades pueden quedar atrás entre los amigos.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír. —Preferiría mantenerlas..

—Tonterías, ¿o es qué te preocupa lo que tu prometido dirá? —comentó malicioso—. Durante el recital pude ver que es sumamente sobreprotector contigo… no se cómo has hecho para terminar siendo prometida de un hombre así. Si hubieses aceptado mis intenciones y afectos, no tendrías que preocuparte por hablar con tus amigos.

—Lord —recalcó para disgusto de Cormac, quién colocó una mueca—, dudo que usted y yo pudiéramos sostener una relación, sabe bien la razón de mi negativa.

—Si hubieses dejado que nos conociéramos íntimamente y no rechazado mi cortejo, sabrías que podría haberte hecho feliz… y habrías descubierto placeres que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte —concluyó llevándose a la boca un bocadillo, haciendo un sonido nada decente, mientras la miraba lascivamente, dejando sus ojos en el corte de su escote.

Hermione se vio librada de responder a semejante comportamiento vulgar, pues Harry apareció, mostrando esa "actitud" que tanto le había molestado a Cormac en el concierto privado que habían dado sus padres.

La acercó a él, besando la coronilla de su cabeza. Sus ojos relampaguearon con clara advertencia hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Espero lord que recuerde que la señorita Granger es ahora mi prometida, y me tomaría como una ofensa personal el que aún intentara cortejarla, más aún cuando usted se encuentra en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, bajo el techo de mi propiedad.

Cormac tosió, parecía haberse atragantado con su bocado, pero apenas se recompuso —no sin estar colorado—, observó a Harry con verdadera aversión.

—Lord, su prometida y yo hemos sido amigos por varios años… no hay ningún engaño en decir que busque su mano y que nunca cese mi intensión, y si sólo ella me diera una señal de aceptación, incluso en este momento, se la arrebataría —declaró con total arrojo, que no era otra cosa que pura insolencia, que provenía de ver su orgullo herido al ver que ella había aceptado a otro hombre sobre él.

Hermione percibió la forma en que la postura de Harry cambió, volviéndose desafiante. Estaba segura que estaba conteniéndose, pero después de la barbaridad que se había atrevido a soltar Cormac, era lógico esperar lo peor.

Colocó una de sus manos en el torso de Harry, en un gesto para detenerlo.

—Basta ya. Lord, ha usted bebido de más y es mejor que se retire, es claro que no se encuentra en control de su boca y dudo que desee enfrentarse a un duelo por mi, pues sus palabras han ofendido a mi prometido y no pueden desembocar en otra cosa. Sepa que aún cuando resultara ganador, jamás aceptaría compartir la dicha nupcial con usted —manifestó sin total pena, esperaba que con esto el hombre se mantuviera alejada de ella, aunque fuese sólo por orgullo.

Tomó la mano de Harry y lo alejó de ahí, llevándolo lo más lejos posible de Cormac. Harry aún seguía hirviendo de enojo por el coraje que le había hecho pasar ese bruto, pero al ver cómo Hermione había manejado la situación, se sintió orgulloso de tenerla a su lado. Ella había evitado con apenas unas palabras que protagonizaran una penosa escena y que en verdad terminaran en un duelo.

Cormac le había dado mala espina desde el concierto, pues siempre que Hermione se encontraba sola, aprovechaba la oportunidad para acercársele y él ponía notar que sus intenciones no eran tan loables como presumía que eran.

—Halago la forma en que zanjo todo, sin embargo debo mostrarme disgustado por un detalle.

—¿Cuál? ¿Acaso deseaba que los dejara pelear?

—No, de ninguna manera, pero ¿en verdad creía que él ganaría el duelo? —inquirió fingiéndose herido en el orgullo.

—Señor, en un duelo todo puede ocurrir… no se puede sólo basar en las habilidades para usar armas. Un parpadeo, un momento de distracción y el resultado predecible puede dar un revés.

—No conoce mis habilidades —reprochó con una sonrisita.

—Y espero no tener que hacerlo, no apruebo esa clase de actos barbáricos.

—Lo recordaré, así como la forma en que me salvo de entrar en un duelo, por su preocupación de verme perder.

—No diga usted tonterías —reprendió—. Ya he tenido suficiente esta noche con ese granuja.

—No esperaba que dijera esas palabras, Hermione, usted siempre tan correcta —bromeó, dejando atrás el mal humor.

—Le recuerdo que también puedo ensuciarme las manos —advirtió y sus ojos bailaban sobre el rostro de él divertidos, mostrándole su puño.

—Lo sé, pero esta noche no, cariño —murmuró tomando su mano, poniendo un beso en ella—. Podemos dejar las pelas infantiles para otro momento, hoy sólo quiero que disfrutes de esto.

—Usted sabe…

Él meneó su cabeza negando. —Tampoco esta permitido hablar de nuestro arreglo —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Esto no esta bien, lo sabe… —pronunció casi sin fuerzas para oponerse.

—No se preocupe por eso —mencionó sin darle importancia—. Luce tan hermosa que me cuesta contenerme —dijo azorado, mirando a unos metros a todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí y que más de una tenía los ojos puestos en ellos—. Si no es porque merece tener esta fiesta, ya hubiese hecho una locura… me parece menos complicado realizar una fuga, que todos estos requerimientos.

—¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? —jadeó abrumada.

—Sí, me ha vuelto loco usted —reveló apasionado—. Ahora comprendo que no se puede fingir un afecto, y yo… me siento profundamente atraído por usted, Hermione.

Estaba muda, enrojecida por el significado que la hizo sentirse en otro mundo.

—No estoy seguro de lo que me impulsa a confesarme de esta manera y en este lugar en el que apenas tenemos privacidad, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es correcto sentirme así por usted que es mi prometida, mi vieja amiga… alguien que conozco poco y mucho, por lo que deseo seguir aprendiendo todo lo que aún tiene por mostrarme, deseo oír todo lo que pasa por su mente, porque se que es importante para usted y…

Hermione estaba adormecida, cada palabra que pronunciaba Harry le parecía más irreal y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo, su tono de voz estaba lleno de dicha y emoción que no podían ser malinterpretadas. Pero no era el encanto de su boca lo que la mantenía en aquel estupor si no sus ojos en los que se veía reflejada y que parecían derramar una sincera admiración y devoción.

Harry se detuvo, tenía tanto por decir, que todo estaba saliendo de forma poco ordenada, tenía que poner un poco de sentido o sólo lograría ahuyentarla, ya era suficientemente desfavorecedor que ella aún no dijese nada. Debía ser elocuente y convincente… algo que parecía no dársele en ese instante.

—Harry. —Su nombre fue pronunciado por una voz femenina que provenía del pasillo.

El momento mágico se diluyo, así como había comenzado.

Hermione estaba aún perturbada y sobrecogida, pero eso no impidió que observará a la chica que se acercaba a ellos, con pasos seguros como si tuviera todo el derecho de interrumpirlos, y la confianza de él para hablarle por su nombre de pila, sin formalidades, cosa que le causó un latigazo de molestia. Con torpeza puso distancia y se preparó para la llegada de esa desconocida que conforme se acercaba iba descubriendo su belleza.

Potter alargó su mano hasta que Hermione se escapó completamente de su toque, no soltó una maldición, pero vaya que si la repitió de forma silenciosa.

—Ginny, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Hermione frunció su frente al comprender que su prometido tampoco guardaba las formalidades con esa chica. No pudo escuchar lo que decían, debido a que un hombre pasó a su lado golpeándola ligeramente. Lo siguió con la mirada notando su cabello rubio platinado y su prisa por perderse entre el grupo de personas.

 _«¿Lord Malfoy?»._

—…¿Harry, bailarás conmigo?

Eso fue lo último que Hermione soportó.

 ***º*º*º***

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**

Notas: **  
**

*Un pequeño spoiler de HP3.

*Internado Eton. Es un prestigioso e internacionalmente conocido colegio independiente para chicos, fundado en 1440.

*Gracias a Aurora por su colaboración en el fic con este artículo.

*Los mortifagos en sus inicios fueron llamados los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Información del Diccionario . org.

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —** ** _The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_** **.**


	4. Compromiso

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. La historia pertenece al reto _"Romances de época"_ del grupo **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **PROMESAS DE AMOR**

 ** _By_**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Compromiso.**_

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder, Hermione inesperadamente volvió a su lado y para su sorpresa enredando su brazo en el suyo, luciendo una sonrisa que era de mera cortesía, pues no había nada amable en la forma en que se encontraba mirando a la otra dama.

—Harry, me temo que me encuentro en desventaja, no conozco la identidad de la señorita que lo ha abordado —habló con los dientes apretados que fue un milagro que se entendiera lo que decía.

¡Ahora por fin había decidido utilizar su nombre!

Una encantadora y satisfecha sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios. Vaya, vaya…

 _«Tiene que ser por Ginny.»_

—¿Es tu prometida? —inquirió sin sutilezas, abriendo los ojos ampliamente al mirarla.

Hermione apretó su boca, sintiéndose incómoda. Era una terrible sensación esa que se había adueñado de ella y que le revolvía las entrañas, haciéndola desear arrancar la cabeza de esa señorita de labios rubí, con facciones delicadas que le recordaban a un duendecillo.

—Estás en lo correcto, tengo el placer de presentarte a la señorita Hermione Granger —dijo con sus ojos verdes posados exclusivamente a su amiga, colocando su mano sobre la suya, apretándola con afecto.

Ginevra frunció ligeramente sus cejas, jamás había visto actuar a Harry de esa forma, era incluso cómo si ella no estuviera ahí frente a ellos.

—Mucho gusto —dijo realizando una propia inclinación con su vestido azul cielo que resaltaba su tono de piel y su cabellera roja.

Hermione comprendía que se estaba volviendo loca, sólo así podía explicar todo los cambios de emociones que estaba experimentando y es que ahora lo único que le importaba era que la atención de él de nuevo estaba en ella, dejando fuera a la pequeña intrusa.

—Hermione, seguro recuerda al señor Arthur Weasley, administrador de mi padre y cuando él falleció, siguió trabajando para mi y lo hace muy bien hasta la fecha. Ginny es su única hija, se encuentra en su primera temporada, es la protegida de Lady Muriel Prewett.

Asimiló la información rápidamente, tenía recuerdos vagos del hombre pelirrojo con el padre de Harry en la casa de campo. Ahora sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero eso no explicaba la forma tan amistosa en la que se trataban, ella después de todo, era una señorita casamentera y esta era la fiesta de compromiso de Harry, tendría que procurarse más por cuidar su reputación y la de él. Las arpías de la alta sociedad, no perderían ni un segundo para iniciar las habladurías…

—Es un gusto conocerla —contestó devolviéndole el gesto—, espero que se encuentre disfrutando de la fiesta.

—Lo hago, gracias por la invitación —contestó con una sonrisa que la hacía lucir más bella—. Harry es muy querido en mi familia, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, estamos felices de que haya vuelto, aunque… la noticia sobre su compromiso fue abrupta, nos causó gran sorpresa a todos, no sabíamos qué esperar sobre la mujer que había escogido.

 _«Esta feliz por verlo de nuevo, pero no por nuestro compromiso. Lo que hace evidente su sentir.»_

—No siento que haya sido tan abrupta, he tenido el cuidado de hablarles de eso en las cartas y estoy seguro que lo comente durante alguna de mis visitas a su hogar.

—Pero han sido apenas unas palabras —minimizó haciendo un movimiento ligero con su abanico—. Harry suele ser tan despistado para estas cosas, es un alivió ver que usted es bonita y apropiada.

 _«¿Bonita? ¿Apropiada?»._ No soportaba más esta conversación, era ridícula y la hacia sentir horrible, justo como un animal incapaz de pensar con lógica y listo para ser vendido al mejor postor.

—Gracias —respondió seca—. Entiendo que les haya parecido apresurado y debe ser porque no conocen toda la historia. Permítame ponerla al tanto, para que pueda tranquilizar a su familia —añadió con una seguridad que no dejaba ver ni un gramo de su inestabilidad—. Este compromiso no es de la nada. Hace más de diez años, nuestras familias eran muy unidas y es por eso que decidieron que sus únicos hijos debían estrechar sus lazos, a causa de las circunstancias, nos separamos y el acuerdo pareció perder validez, pero Harry al volver a Londres, confirmó su deseo por cumplir con la promesa.

—Oh, no me esperaba que tuvieran esa clase de historia, estoy conmovida.

—Estoy seguro que quedarán encantados con ella, apenas la traten —mencionó alegre.

—Procuraré hablar de lo bien que me ha tratado en este momento con mi familia —dijo con una sonrisa moderada—, pero seguramente agradecerán el que podamos reunirnos para conocernos mejor.

—Seguro será así.

—Espero que no le moleste que Harry baile conmigo.

—Creí que no le gustaba bailar —comentó tensa, ladeando su rostro hacía él con una sonrisa acartonada.

—Aún no me gusta, pero lo sobrellevo —respondió simple, hundiendo sus hombros—, me he visto en la necesidad de aprender y he practicado todos estos años.

—Lo harás bien, estoy segura —comentó Ginny con una picardía natural.

Hermione resistió el impulso de jalarse su moño y gritar. Sus institutrices estarían orgullosas de ella al ver como guardaba la compostura. —Si es él deseo de mi prometido complacerla, no debería para mi ser un inconveniente.

—Perfecto —dijo con un gritillo infantil dando un pequeño aplauso.

—Te aseguro que no tendrás tiempo para ese baile, tus pretendientes apenas te dejaran abandonar la pista —repuso intentando negarse con amabilidad, pues no deseaba ofenderla.

—Oh Harry, lo dices de una forma que pareciera que son un regimiento, cuando no es así —comentó con humor— y…debo confesar que no todos son de mi agrado, pero mi tía insiste en que los trate.

—Estoy seguro que es así —comentó, deseando ya salir de aquella conversación—. Ginny, espero nos disculpes…

—Claro, ya les he quitado suficiente tiempo —mencionó con una sonrisa juvenil y vivaracha—. Nos encontraremos después, no lo olvides —contestó batiendo sus pestañas, antes de pasar a su lado y perderse entre los invitados.

Harry exhaló de forma audible y resistió el deseo de querer frotarse el cabello, había sido toda una labor que se quedara en su lugar como para arruinarlo en ese momento. Hermione dejó que el brazo que se aferraba a él se deslizará, pero en el último segundo él lo atrapó.

—Esta bien si se queda así —profirió cálido—. Me ha vuelto a decir Harry —añadió con un brillo en su mirada.

—¿Disculpe…? —Por un momento había olvidado aquello, cerró sus ojos al saber que era cierto—. Es después de todo su nombre.

—Lo es, pero es el trasfondo lo que es importante aquí.

—Honestamente, pienso que esta dirigiendo la conversación hacia eso, pues tiene pocos deseos que lo interrogue sobre su relación con la señorita Weasley —refunfuñó sin ocultar del todo su recelo.

Una risa escapó de su pecho con regocijo. —Es lo primero en lo que usted es predecible.

—¿De qué habla?

—Por supuesto de Ginny, le ha molestado tanto su presencia que no pudo ocultarlo, por más empeño que puso en ello.

Hermione buscó mantenerse impasible, pero sentía la vergüenza subir hasta su rostro coloreándolo.

—Es absurdo lo que dice.

—Tal como se presentan las cosas, debe estar aterrada en este momento, todo lo que esta pasando no era lo que había planeado para su vida y ahora descubre que no lo detesta tanto como pretende hacerse creer y al resto de nosotros.

—Esta siendo poco sensato —balbuceó, sintiendo una agitación difícil de contener—. No quiero oírlo más hablar de esto. —Intentó irse, pero él aún la tenía sujeta.

Potter se inclinó colocando su boca al lado de su oído. —No tema, no le haré ningún daño. Mi única intensión es hacerla feliz…

Sintió el aliento aglomerarse en su pecho y su pulso se elevó hasta el cielo. Era tan consciente de su cercanía que ni todo el volumen de su vestido la protegía de aquella aura oscura y magnética que despedía.

Él dejó que sus labios cayeran en la mejilla de ella, mientras se retiraba y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la atracción que ardía en ellos era difícil de esconder y de negar. Ella tembló como una hoja frágil al sentir su caricia.

—Me temo que la espera por volver a tener un momento a solas con usted, se me hará eterna —comentó al ver como su amigo Ron se acercaba, no podía evitar que los interrumpiera, parecía demasiado apurado por acercársele y la expresión en su rostro, le hablaba de que algo había ocurrido. Hermione entre abrió su boca, que él miró con amplió deseo que tuvo que hacer a un lado—. Tendrá que esperar, hermosa —añadió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ella juntó sus cejas, mirándolo con abierto reproche. Ronald apareció brindándoles un hosco saludo, atrayendo la atención de los dos y entonces Hermione comprendió las últimas palabras de Harry. No necesitó más que echarle un vistazo, para saber que se trataba de un pariente de la señorita que acababa de alejarse y los dos tenían el talento de la oportunidad entre sus cualidades.

—Lamentó interrumpirte… —habló apresurado.

—Esta bien, antes de que agregues algo más, permíteme hacer las presentaciones —pidió, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que guardara la calma—. La señorita es mi prometida, Hermione Granger y esté —dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del hombre—, es mi buen amigo y compañero, Ronald Weasley. Le hable de él alguna vez...

La mirada azul de Ron se deslizó por la dama, había estado admirándola desde lejos. Harry no había mentido al elegir sus palabras para describirla. Sus sentidos se habían embotado ante su belleza. —Lo sé, es un gusto —profirió un tanto brusco, no por ser grosero, estaba nervioso y necesitaba cuánto antes quedarse a solas con Harry.

—Gracias, el gusto es mío.

—Es una reunión tardía —comentó con una alegría palpable—, de haber sido las cosas distintas, esto hubiese sucedido muchos años antes. Me gustaría que los dos pudieran llevarse bien.

Hermione mantuvo la sorpresa oculta ante la petición, pero pudo ver que era importante para él, si no, ni se hubiera atrevido a sugerirlo.

—No se si sea correcto —replicó dudoso, Ron.

—No digas tonterías, pero… ¿has venido para decirme algo?

—Sí, sí… necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo en privado, espero no incomodar a la señorita.

Ella reaccionó moviendo su barbilla negando. —Siéntanse libres de proceder.

—Volveré pronto —respondió Harry con su voz gruesa y encantadora, besando sus nudillos.

Ron le dirigió unas rápida despedida, ella asintió en respuesta. Mientras los hombres se alejaban por el pasillo, se quedó quieta observándolos casi hasta que ellos se fundieron con las sombras. Entonces volvió su atención al bullicioso salón, no tenía ganas de unirse a nadie, más bien deseaba un poco de aire, para aclarar su mente de tan confusos pensamientos y para recuperarse de tantas emociones. Apenas dio unos pasos hacía el balcón cuando se detuvo a causa de una sensación, más bien un presentimiento.

 _«Se notaba sospechoso, demasiado preocupado por hablar con él, ¿cuál será el asunto que tienen que tratar?»._

Y contrario a lo que una señorita educada y seguidora de las reglas de comportamiento haría, se alejó por el caminó que ellos habían tomado demasiado intrigada para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa.

Con los sentidos alerta y las manos recogiendo su falda para no tropezar, se apuró a recorrer el pasillo, topándose con varios mozos que al reconocerla, no dudaron en dejarla pasar, era después de todo la mujer que se convertiría en la señora de esa casa.

Ni siquiera necesito buscar por las habitaciones, sabía a dónde se habían dirigido, el despacho y fue ahí a donde llegó, pero lamentablemente la puerta estaba cerrada. Era lógico que lo estuviera, sería demasiada suerte que estuviese entreabierta… con pesar, se vio pegando la oreja a la madera, en un intentó de atrapar algún detalle de la conversación.

Nada, no escuchaba nada.

Frustrada, se apartó, tensó su rostro casi sin darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña por hallar alguna forma de escuchar y entonces sus ojos cayeron en la cerradura.

 _«Dios, esto es muy bajo.»_

Y tragándose todas su reticencias y vanidades, se inclinó, algo realmente laborioso de hacer con aquel vestido, pero ni siquiera logró echar un ojo o escuchar; la puerta se abrió en ese justo momento, descubriéndola en tan vergonzosa situación y lo peor era que casi se cae de la impresión, pero Harry aún desconcertado logró estirar su mano para alcanzar su brazo.

La puso de pie sin esfuerzo, las facciones en su cara se endurecieron y ella apartó la mirada incapaz de seguir viéndolo. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y un nudo horrible se instaló en su estómago, la pena hormigueaba por todo su ser.

Harry la soltó, la observó con una dureza que no pudo mantener al ver que se encontraba temblando. Su muro de seguridad , orgullo y altivez había sido sacudido al ser descubierta por él.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Estaba escuchando a través de la puerta? —preguntó Ron detrás de él sin ocultar su reprobación y desconfianza—. Pensé que eso sólo lo hacían los sirvientes, pero… ya veo que no, las señoritas también… tal vez te equivocaste al escoger.

—No voy a permitir que me ofenda, señor —profirió Hermione, recuperando un poco de su dignidad que había perdido al verse descubierta.

—Perdóneme, pero ha sido usted la causante de tan duras palabras.

—Ron no, espero trates a mi prometida con delicadeza y sepas disculpar su temeraria proeza —manifestó serio, sin apartar sus ojos que centellaban severos de ella.

Hermione tragó saliva y su postura vaciló. —Espero me permitan aclarar tan penosa situación.

—Eso deseando oír, su explicación más que nada —comunicó serio, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar. Ron lo imitó sin dejar de condenarla con su expresión.

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, recitando una plegaria silenciosa en su mente. No deseaba girarse, pero se obligó a hacerlo, profundamente abatida y avergonzada con las manos frías unidas frente a su regazo.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—Se que no he debido, pero no he podido evitarlo, pensé que algo estaba mal —Calló un momento, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo… así que tras un minuto, entendió que no podía decir algo más acertado que: —Confió en que sepan disculparme.

Harry estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados en una postura tensa. Frunció su frente al escuchar su explicación, buscando entender. Hermione no se aventuraría a actuar de esa forma, si no tuviese una buena razón.

—Creo que no nos esta diciendo todo. —Ron clavó sus ojos en él, esperando por su reacción.

—Me siento lo suficiente apenada, señor y comprendo mi error, no necesita seguir murmurando con Harry.

La gustaba escuchar su nombre en su voz, saliendo de esa boca apetitosa y dulce, aunque el momento no fuese el más oportuno para dejarse ir por esos pensamientos. Lanzó una exhalación profunda, se llevó una mano a su barba, sobándola.

—Después de cómo la hemos encontrado, no tiene derecho si quiera a quejarse, señorita —manifestó Ron.

Ella lo miró con el disgusto entrecerrando sus ojos. —Es mejor que vuelva al salón —musitó y estaba encaminándose hacia la puerta, cuando su prometido se interpuso. Le pareció más fornido, alto y con un aire de salvaje —que sin duda intimidaba— que en ningún otro momento.

—Pienso que sé lo que la motivó a actuar así, ese carácter impetuoso y la intriga que le sobreponía el pensar que se trataba del tema de mis padres, ¿estoy en lo correcto?, porque no creo que le interese ninguno otro tema que pueda estar yo tratando con mi amigo.

—¿Ella sabe lo de tus padres? —inquirió desconcertado.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos bajo sus cejas arqueadas, la había pillado nuevamente.

—Sí, lo sabe.

—Entonces, ¿sabe lo de la ven…?

—Esta al tanto de que mi intención es revelar la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres —dijo impidiendo que Ron hablará de más, dejando caer un mirada de advertencia en él.

Ella notó aquel extraño intercambio, pero eligió dejarlo pasar, porque necesitaba confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. —¿Y no me he equivocado? ¿Han hablado acerca de eso?

Potter se acercó a ella llevándola hasta la silla, para que estuviera más cómoda. —Esta en lo correcto, tiene buen sentido.

—¿Por qué se lo has contado?

—No lo he hecho a propósito, es muy perspicaz… tiene una gran cabeza —informó profesando su admiración por ella.

Hermione se sintió profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y el que Harry buscara aliviar su incomodidad y no la reprendiera. Aliviada alzó su cara mirando al señor Weasley, ahora podía volver su mirada en él sin sentir ninguna pena.

—¿Ha averiguado algo?

Ronald entornó sus ojos, se removió sobre su lugar.

—Puedes decirlo —animó Harry, detrás de la silla de Hermione.

—Bien —refunfuñó receloso—. Mis hermanos, que probablemente usted no conozca, han logrado averiguar quién mató a Mundungus Fletcher. Se trata de una banda callejera conocida como los Mortifagos, se dice que son muy peligrosos, han aparecido en varias ediciones de los periódicos por sus crímenes y difícilmente se les ha capturado.

Hermione debía parecer asustada ante los hombres y lo estaba, pero aún cuando tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío buscó mantenerse entera. —¿Por qué lo han matado?

—No se sabe, ese hombre tenía muchas deudas, podría haber sido por muchas cosas… incluso la mala decisión de poner un pie en su territorio.

—Es horrible.

—Muchas cosas lo son allá afuera, señorita… me temo que estos temas son demasiado fuertes para usted. Harry no deberías haberla expuesto a esto —espetó con reproche.

Alzó su mano enguantada. —No tenga cuidado de mi, puede ser que no conozca todos los peligros de las calles, pero le aseguro que no tengo una venda en los ojos —repuso arisca.

Harry se había mantenido callado ante el intercambio de palabras entre sus amigos, primero, porque todo esto lo tenía aún consternado y segundo, debido al escote de su prometida, del que había tenido una vista envidiable al estar detrás de ella.

Su deseo por ella crecía como una fuerza de la naturaleza, difícil de detener. Se obligó a carraspear y sacudirse las ideas. Se alejó y anduvo por la habitación, fue entonces que logró captar el gesto pensativo en Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa?

—Me gustaría ver los periódicos antes de aventurarme ha hablar.

—Bien.

Weasley lo miró como si fuese un loco de Bedlam y se asustó porque nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma, en verdad lo tenia prendado del dedo meñique. El pensamiento fue tan terrible que incluso jadeo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, mientras abrirá el cajón escondido que había en el librero.

—Nada —balbuceó compungido.

Le entregó los periódicos y Hermione los extendió sobre el escritorio. Se tomó su tiempo para leerlos, captando los detalles más importantes. Finalmente se apartó, Ron estaba llenó de escepticismo, no creía que ella fuera a decir algo más de lo que ellos había dicho, pero entonces ella, giró para verlos.

—¿Saben qué ocurrió con los otros miembros de los Caballeros de Walpurgis?

—Están muertos —divulgó Harry.

—¿Es eso un hecho confirmado?

—Se lo que esta pensado, pero las averiguaciones no han mencionado que sea de otra forma.

—¿Acaso piensa que siguen allá afuera? —cuestionó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y usted, no?

Harry pasó su mirada de uno a otro, meditando. —Eso daría respuesta a sólo unas preguntas, pero ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de amenazarme? Eso es un indicativo de que alguien que sabe lo que ocurrió se encuentra con vida, es revelarse.

Se abrazó a si misma y caminó hacía la ventana observando el movimiento en el exterior. Algo no le cuadraba en todo eso. —¿Usaban algún tipo de seña que los identificará?

—Un anillo —reveló Ron, antes no le había parecido importante mencionarlo—, eso es lo que cuentan las historias sobre ellos, que han pasado de boca en boca por las callejuelas y barrios…

—¿Un anillo? ¿De alguna forma en especifico? ¿Material? Y temo que no deseo saberlo, pero… qué clase de historias.

Ron se encogió un poco, dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry, pero el sólo sacudió su cabeza asintiendo. Así que en pocos minutos se encontró contando escalofriantes relatos, que asustarían a cualquiera, pero la señorita Granger aunque lucía visiblemente más pálida y consternada, escuchó hasta la última palabra.

—Es terrible —musitó con el estómago revuelto.

—Hermione…

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi delicadeza —dijo buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Discúlpeme, pero no logró comprender para qué deseaba saber esto —repuso Ron, tenía la turbación extendida por todo su rostro pecoso.

—Los detalles son importes, señor —respondió y dirigió sus ojos angustiados hacia Harry, el tema era delicado y no quería herirlo de ninguna forma, por lo que escoger la forma adecuada de expresar su idea, no le era sencillo—. A lo que deseo llegar es... los Caballeros de Walpurgis se reconocían entre sí por tener un anillo en forma de cráneo y si los señores Potter fueron asesinados por esta banda de delincuentes como se cree, deberían tener esta marca en forma de cráneo que dejaban en los cuerpos de sus victimas con un hierro. —Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad, pero no apartó sus ojos de Harry, observando las emociones pasar por él, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera propio. Se le estaba desgarrando el corazón y ahora más que nunca tenía la herida en carne viva.

 _«¿Es esto correcto?¿En verdad algún bien saldrá de esta investigación?.»_

—Lo sabe… ha conseguido hablar con sus padres —comentó haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno y objetivo. La tristeza era difícil de ocultar al igual que la furia, se giró hacia la estantería.

—Sí, sé que sus padres aparecieron en la costa con heridas que no fueron causadas por el accidente de su vehículo, ni el mar… por lo que pienso que una de esas marcas debió pertenecer al hierro.

—Es posible que por eso fueran relacionados con el crimen —dijo Ron carraspeando, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado.

—Probablemente, podrían investigar sobre eso —sugirió.

—¿Hay algo más? —presionó Harry al verla dudar en seguir hablando, incluso rechazó su intento de unir sus miradas.

—Lo que despertó mi interés es como lo han mencionado, si alguien de esa banda no estuviera muerto, lo cual se presenta como una fuerte posibilidad, pero hay una más y si la banda no se hubiese extinguido, si aún siguen afuera, en las calles…

—¿Una nueva organización?

—Un nuevo nombre, alguno con el que no se les pudiera asociar a los Caballeros de Walpurgis, pero que sin embargo conservaran los lazos con algún detalle de estima que sólo los miembros conocen.

Ron quiso ocultar su inquietud, pero no lo logró. Aquella señorita que daba sus opiniones sin mesura, lo había dejado aturdido y helado con su agudeza. Empezaba a verla con otros ojos, con una nueva luz, aquella dama era sumamente especial.

Potter contuvo una maldición, golpeó el libero con la impotencia. Contuvo la rabia que lo hacía hervir a fuerza de voluntad. —Haré que investiguen las bandas…

—Ayudaré con eso —mencionó Ron, sí lo hacía él era más probable que hablaran, pocos sabían de la amistad que lo unía a los Potter.

—¿Lo habían pensando?

—Cruzó por mi mente, pero…. no quería aceptarlo, porque suponía que esto iba mucho más lejos y que mis medios no iban a ser los suficientes para revelar la verdad —confesó y su rostro gallardo carecía de expresión, pero sus palabras estaban teñidas de rabia que no había podido contener.

Hermione tuvo el deseo de ir a él y trazar su rostro con los dedos. Deseaba poder arrancar tanta pena y rencor de su corazón. Había estado ciega al no ver todo lo que él se esforzaba por mantener encerrado dentro de sí.

Ron apartó su mirada, no estaba nada de acuerdo en llevar a cabo esa investigación, pero si estaba ahí era por su amigo y al verlo de esa forma, compartía sus ganas por llegar a la verdad y… también su venganza.

—¿Es todo lo que ha pensando, señorita? —Se encontró preguntando.

Ella agradeció su intervención. —Seguro han llegado a la conclusión de los señores Potter averiguaron algo muy peligroso, ha dicho que descubrieron a varios traidores… y si ellos se hicieron de la información de algo verdaderamente grande, como la identidad de alguien con poder y posición.

—¿Que hubiese contratado a esos delincuentes para deshacerse de ellos?

—¿Tiene algún sentido? —preguntó temerosa.

—No me es difícil pensar que fuera así.

El silencio creció entre los tres, era claro que todos estaban dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Mucho se había dicho en esas cuatro paredes para mantenerlos tensos, angustiados intrigados.

—Sobre su testamento…

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Está al tanto de que su madre me dejó algo?

—Sí, un estuche, que contiene objetos de belleza. No podía ser para mi, entiendo porque se lo ha dejado.

—Es costoso, es hasta ahora que me entero de su existencia, apenas hace dos días lo he recibido.

—No piense en devolvérmelo, no lo deseo. Por favor, respete la voluntad de mi madre, es un regalo de ella.

—Pero si es mi intensión que vuelva a usted.

—Hermione —pidió repentinamente cansado, se talló los ojos y exhaló:— no lo haga.

—El cepillo es una llave —añadió, esperando que así la entendiera.

—¿Qué ha dicho? Repítalo.

—No podía dejar de pensar que era incorrecto el que me lo hubiera dejado en un testamento, cuando pudo habérselo entregado desde el principio a mi madre. Inquieta y deseando entenderlo, lo revise y descubrí que si se retira una parte del cepillo queda una llave. No existe nada más que fuera para mi y nada de lo que mis padres tienen, coincide para ser la chapa dueña de esa llave, por lo que a pesar de ser difícill, tras pensarlo una y otra vez, llegue a la conclusión de que yo tengo la llave, pero usted tiene que tener a lo que le pertenece.

—Esto parece un laberinto y parece que en lugar de encontrar una salida, estábamos yendo más y más dentro —comentó Ron, pesaroso.

—Esta en lo cierto, señor, todo parece una telaraña…. demasiado entretejido.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, habían sido ya demasiadas revelaciones y tenían que ser dichas justo en su fiesta de compromiso. Ni siquiera debían estar ahí, si no en el salón, esto no era lo que deseaba para su prometida, ni para él.

 _«¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo esperan que lo resuelva cuando vivieron una vida de misterio?»._

Su mirada dolida se fue directo al cuadro de ellos, no podía permitirse caer en reproches y más rencores, pero era difícil luchar contra ellos.

—Es mejor que la reunión llegue a su fin, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que estamos aquí y seguro acarreara muchas habladurías. Harry debes llevarla ya de vuelta al salón, ya habrá tiempo para hablarlo a minuciosidad.

La señorita Granger comprendió hasta ese momento que había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí. Lo suficiente para que se creyera que su virtud había sido tomada ya por Harry. No debería haber sido tan descuidada estando con todas esas personas ahí. —Me pondré en marcha ya, considero que es mejor que lo haga sin su compañía… ustedes pueden aparecer poco después.

Harry se obligó a concentrarse en lo que apremiaba. —Ron, por favor adelántate.

La expresión estupefacta que se dibujó en la cara pecosa, hizo que Hermione se ruborizara.

—No creo…

—Hazlo.

Meneó su cabeza con torpeza y salió de ahí, apenas mirando de hiato a la señorita. Harry se acercó con paso lento a ella, Hermione tenía una "v" en su ceño, quería reñirle por evitarle ir primero, pero aquello quedó en el olvido. Basto que sus miradas se encontraran para saber que era mejor callar.

Él estaba pasando por mucho, estaba desolado y ella no fue capaz de alejarlo cuando le rodeó el talle con sus brazos. Se quedó quieta, ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, el corazón se le había puesto a latir como loco y el aroma de especies que provenía de él, la envolvió embotando sus sentidos.

—Sólo un momento —suplicó necesitado de un momento de paz.

Fue incapaz de negarse, él unió sus frentes y le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. —Lo que ha hecho, tiene un valor incalculable para mi. Sé que no debí involucrarla…

Ella sintió una punzada de molestia, no deseaba escuchar nada de eso, mucho menos cuando estaba decidida a llegar hasta final o hasta que Harry se detuviera, lo que ocurriera primero, pero lo que si no iba a permitir es que la alejara porque era peligroso y ella una señorita.

—No sea tonto, he demostrado ya mi valía en esta empresa.

—Hermione, no es…

—Ahora es tarde para arrepentimientos, me temo que estamos juntos en esto. —Estaba hecho, había sellado su destino con esas palabras, pero no lo sabría hasta mucho tiempo después.

 _«¿Juntos? —No pensó que la escucharía decir esa palabra pronto, pero aunque no se refería al plano amoroso, significaba mucho para Harry. Le había alegrado el espíritu con sus simpleza y valor—. Hermione, fascinante alivio para mi alma atormentada.»_

Esta era la verdadera esencia de su amiga.

—Es usted maravillosa.

Una sonrisa tímida al principio se pintó en su cara, haciéndola lucir cálida. Él se aferró a su silueta, despegó sus frentes para descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. Se quedó quieta, sintiendo su interior revolverse, creando una gran confusión en ella.

—Ha sido un largo camino, estoy cansado…

Lo escuchó, conociendo la verdad tras su palabras. Harry se había desprendido de su máscara, dejando ver su pesado corazón que estaba lleno de lagrimas y vivo sufrimiento. ¿Cómo podía ser indiferente ante eso? Sabía que las alarmas estaban sonando en su cabeza, tanta cercanía, podía desembocar en…

 _«No, no ocurrirá. Es sólo estima por nuestra amistad pasada, un impulso de benevolencia… una punzada de solidarización, es simpatizar con su causa, porque es justa, porque la verdad merece ser conocida.»_

Y sin embargo sabía que se encontraba engañándose, su muro de indiferencia, se estaba debilitando y su corazón comenzaba a dudar…o más bien, lo había hecho desde que él había aparecido de nuevo.

Con ideas contrarias y batallando con ella misma, se encontró levantando sus manos. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta cercanía con un hombre, no sabía qué hacer, pero Harry era su amigo, ese que había abrazado incontables veces, así que aún sintiéndose desmañada, encontró la forma de responder a su gesto.

La respiración de Harry se había ralentizado, el perfume de Hermione, era lo más agradable que había estado en su nariz ese día. Le parecía increíble poder estar así con ella, su mente seguía recordándole que debían salir ya, había normas y reglas que no podían saltarse. Debía actuar de forma adecuada por el bien de su prometida, pero se sentía tan bien, poder descansar en ella y no ser alejado ni rechazado, aunque probablemente ella estuviese sufriendo una gran incomodidad por su atrevimiento.

Estaba por alejarse, cuando sintió la respuesta de ella, que calentó todo su ser. Era sutil, pero estaba ocurriendo. sintió sus dulces palmadas en su espalda y su mano yendo más allá, acariciando su cabello.

Sonrió con petulante satisfacción, aquí justo ahora estaba tocando un pedacito de cielo y todo lo demás podía esperar.

El ambiente cambió se volvió intimo, silencioso y reconfortante.

 ***º*º*º**

Sirius apenas buscaba ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que cubría sus labios, en lugar de querer reprender a su ahijado por desaparecer en compañía de su prometida de forma sospechosa y escandalosa de la fiesta, estaba deseando poder verlo para divertirse y felicitarlo.

—Deberías hacer algo —murmuró Remus con tono preocupado.

—Al parecer decidieron saltarse esta parte e ir directo a lo placentero —dijo Peter con humor, balanceando su copa.

—He hecho ya lo necesario, los mozos lo están buscando, pero les pedí que no se apresuraran demasiado, no deseamos que los descubran de forma inconveniente…

—Sirius, por favor.

—Oh vamos, Lunático… déjalo disfrutar, conoces de sobra mis preocupaciones, sabes bien que he estado inquieto por esos deseos que habían nacido en él por el pasado.

—No creo que hayan nacido, él ha vivido todos estos años con ellos.

Sirius gruñó, su animo perdió cierta alegría. —Espero que empiece a olvidarlos…

—Debe hacerlo, el pasado debe quedarse ahí. La memoria de James y Lily no debe ser perturbada… —aportó Peter, tomando el resto de su copa.

—Los señores Granger, se encuentran intranquilos también, sus sonrisas tensas y palabras afanables, no pararan la situación.

—Bien —dijo entredientes, pero cuando se disponía a actuar. Harry apareció con aire despreocupado, una sonrisa amplia y franca que enmarcaba sus dientes.

—¡Santo cielo, Harry! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de tu imprudente acto? —declaró Lupin, con su semblante serio lleno de reprobación.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, Harry encontró consuelo en su amiga, lamentablemente no había podido hacer durar el momento por siempre. Obligado por la realidad y el compromiso, había salido del despacho y el camino hacia el salón, le había servido para ordenar sus pensamientos y su aspecto, llegando a lucir tan feliz como lo había estado al inicio y no era del todo una mentira, se encontraba disfrutando de una alegría ligera por haber logrado avanzar en su propósito con Hermione, pero la sombra de la muerte de sus padres aún estaba ahí eclipsando todo.

—No ha ocurrido nada de lo que deban preocuparse, no puedo permitir que se dude de la virtud de mi prometida.

Black dejó escapar una risa. —¿Nos dirás qué…?

—Deberán confiar en mi palabra, señores.

—Es la mentira más caballerosa que te he escuchado —soltó jocoso su padrino.

—Harry eres tan travieso como tu padre —graznó Peter con la risa al borde de su boca.

—¿Dónde esta ella? —preguntó Remus.

—Debe estar por entrar con la señora Sprout, con la que estará hablando sobre los cambios de los refrigerios…

—¿Parecerá que ha estado con los sirvientes de la cocina?

—Eso no lo creerán muchos —advirtió Black.

—Es mejor que realices el brindis —aconsejó Remus, buscando una mejor solución para distraer a los invitados.

—Lo haré y Harry, no hagas nada más hasta que se hayan retirado los invitados —dijo jocoso, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa lobuna.

 ***º*º*º**

Jane se acercó a su hija de forma cautelosa, sus ojos tenían un atisbo de preocupación. —¿Cómo has podido desaparecer así?

—Sólo ha sido un momento —dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se giró hacia la ama de llaves de la casa—. Señora Sprout, puede irse. Gracias —añadió en tono cómplice, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Harry?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado vergonzoso y difícil hablar de eso con sus padres.

—Responde —pidió serio su padre, colocándose detrás de su madre.

—No, sigo intacta —respondió con cierta irritación, sintiendo su rostro arder.

—Vaya…

Harry se apresuró a llegar a su lado, le tomó la mano colocándola en su brazo. —Debo disculparme por mantener a su hija sólo para mi, pero espero lo comprendan.

Ella le dirigió un gesto confuso. —Harry…

—Veo que han hecho grandes progresos entre ustedes, pero debo pedirles que actúen con mayor prudencia, toda la atención esta sobre ustedes —aconsejó John buscando sonar severo, pero el brillo de gozo en sus ojos lo delataba—. Harry, pido más de ti, pues Hermione se convertirá en tu esposa y no deseo que su nombre este en medio de elucubraciones y murmuraciones maliciosas.

—Padre, por favor… —pidió azorada, pero tal parecía que no iba a encontrar apoyo en Harry, pues él sonreía sin sentir pena alguna, claramente divertido al dejar que sus padres pensaran que habían tenido intimidades.

—¿Deberíamos adelantar la fecha de la boda? —inquirió Jane, dejando el mal trago atrás, mirándolos con ligera diversión y animada al ver que su hija por fin, había entrado en razón. Sin duda la presencia de Harry la estaba ayudando con su carácter rebelde.

—Eso no es necesario, no ha ocurrido nada —agregó mortificada.

—Descuiden seré más cuidadoso en adelante —comentó con una seriedad que no podía tomarse por broma—. Ahora deben acompañarme, el brindis será en breve.

Apenas anduvieron unos pasos, cuando Hermione hablo: —¿Cómo ha podido dejarlos creer que he tenido intimas atenciones con usted?

—Porque aún cuando lo negáramos, es evidente que seguirían creyéndolo.

Ella resopló agraviada. —Su intensión nunca fue negarlo.

Harry espiró, encontrando un poco de paciencia de la que se hizo para explicarle. —Hermione, ha demostrado que es usted una mujer razonable, espero pueda entender… que nos encontramos en una situación de desventaja. No puedo revelarles lo que en verdad nos encontrábamos haciendo, no lo comprenderían y no me arriesgaré a que usted cargue con las consecuencias de eso. La ruptura de nuestro compromiso sería el menor de nuestros problemas…

Después de esa contestación, ella se sosegó no porqué estuviera de acuerdo, aún creía que él había visto la ventaja en que lo colocaba esa suposición, pues era un paso más cerca de la boda y de que él colocara un anillo en su mano, sin que ella pudiera hacer más por evitarlo, pero tenia que darle la razón, aún cuándo dieran explicaciones no serían creíbles, más que la verdad que era la peor opción.

Se detuvo frente al balcón donde se encontraba su padrino, volteó hacia ella, escudriñando su cara lucía tan absolutamente desencanta y deprimente.

Tragó en seco, molestó consigo mismo, por no cumplir con la promesa de hacerla feliz ese día. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como deseaba, pero aún había tiempo para corregir.

—Tiene mi más sincera disculpa, querida.

Ella movió sus pestañas, mientras lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos castaños, sin el brillo del enojo ya. —Ha sido mi culpa también, no me ciego a no verlo, no debí haberlos seguido, fue demasiado imprudente… tendría que haber esperado otro momento para tratar esos asuntos.

—Procure entender una cosa, Hermione. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y más, para que sea feliz… espero que sea a mi lado, si no aceptaré que lo sea lejos de mi.

Los músicos se detuvieron, un gran número de sirvientes repartían aún copas por todo el salón.

Hermione apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón eran lo único que escuchaba, seguían mirándose entre si, estaba aturdida y se sentía en una nube.

Tal vez era arrogante, pero confiaba en que ella lo elegiría a él al final, con esa esperanza, sonrió luciendo el brillo de sus dientes. —¿Lista?

Ella murmuro algo inentendible. No se encontraba preparada, de hecho debería estar huyendo, ¿no?

Como si sospechara de sus intenciones. Harry le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por su cintura, acercándola de forma firme hacia su cuerpo.

—Señoras y señores, espero se encuentren disfrutando de la fiesta. Es momento de recordarles, la razón de esta reunión —Apoyó las manos sobre la balastra del barandal, observando a todos los presentes, acercándose—. Hace años conocí a las personas más extraordinarias, el Coronel James Potter y Lady Lily Potter, después de una larga amistad, ellos decidieron entregarme el honor de ser el padrino de su único hijo, Harry. Años después me encuentro aquí, encabezando el discurso por su próxima boda. Por lo que les pido que alcemos nuestras copas para brindar por mi ahijado Harry y su futura esposa, la señorita Hermione Granger. ¡Por Harry y Hermione! ¡Por una larga vida juntos!

Los aplausos y vivas explotaron, llenando el lugar.

Harry le dirigió un ademán agradecido a su padrino y despegó su atención de él, para tocar su copa con la de su prometida oficial. —Por nosotros, por tener la suerte de estar aquí.

Ella asintió abrumada, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiéndola casi de un solo trago.

—Hágalo con calma, no querrá emborracharse —aconsejó, el liquido fue bien recibido por su garganta. El momento era por demás apacible y gozoso.

—No, claro que no —murmuró dejando la copa en la bandeja del sirviente.

La giró hacía él, le tomó la barbilla para que alzará su hermoso rostro hacia la luz de las arañas, los rizos que caían a su alrededor se movieron de forma adorable. Él se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, apenas calmando sus ganas de hacerlo en su boca.

—Harry, todos nos están mirando —dijo abochornada, sus mejillas cambiaron de color al momento..

—Lo sé, por eso no la estoy besando como se debe.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, sintiéndose arder ante su insinuación. El recuerdo de sus labios reclamando los suyos, la golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento. Su cuerpo se estremeció como aquella vez, quién sabe si por susto o por el deseo de experimentar nuevamente esa sensación sin igual.

Las personas comenzaron a rodearlos, llenándolos de alegres felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

—Señor Potter —llamó una voz varonil y seca a sus espaldas.

Dio vuelta sobre sí, encontrándose a un hombre alto y delgado, con cabello negro y líneas plateadas en cada mechón. Su rostro afilado, estaba enmarcado por unas cuantas arrugas. Al primer momento no supo de quién se trataba, Hermione en seguida reconoció la identidad del hombre.

—Discúlpeme, pero temo que no hemos sido presentados….

—Claro que lo hemos sido, tiempo atrás, pero apenas era un niño en ese entonces y ahora vuelve a Londres como un hombre para casarse —comentó arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa llena de secretos oscuros.

—Su excelencia —saludó Hermione de forma adecuada.

Las cejas de Harry se crisparon, en su mente aún trataba de recordar, apenas su prometida dijo eso, pudo hallar lo que buscaba. Había conocido al duque durante una tarde en su casa de campo, cuando su padre se encontraba enseñándole a cazar. Eran vecinos de tierras, si no se equivocaba.

Los años sin duda habían pasado por él, dejando su huella, si no se equivocaba debía estar en sus sesenta años, pero aún mantenía cierto atractivo.

Tom dirigió sus ojos agudos hacia ella, observándola con deleite. Tomó su mano apenas inclinándose sobre ella.

—Señorita Granger, esta noche luce radiante.

—Es usted más que amable, excelencia.

—He sido invitado a esa reunión, pero tal parece que el señor Potter se ha olvidado de mi.

—No esta usted equivocado, pero como bien ha señalado han pasado muchos años. Merece una disculpa por mi falta.

—Descuide.

—Sin duda debería haberlo saludado antes, pero…

—He llegado tarde, quizás por eso no nos hemos topado desde el inicio —reveló enigmático.

—Espero que pueda disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Lo haré, aunque alguien tan viejo como yo, sólo puede estar con sus conocidos, el baile ya no es algo que me atraiga y las mesas de juego, apenas están calentando —comentó con franqueza.

—Es una pena.

—Pero no deseo quitarles más su tiempo, espero que esta unión sea muy provechosa.

—Así será —respondió Harry mostrándose completamente seguro.

—Gracias, excelencia.

Se despidieron, pero en último minuto el hombre se detuvo. —Espero que volvamos a coincidir, señor.

—Así lo espero, entonces podremos tener una larga charla —agregó Harry, bañado en una seriedad que hizo que Hermione frunciera su ceño.

Ryddle sonrió satisfecho, sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas y se alejó con paso lento, apoyado en su bastón con una serpiente tallada en su puño.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrió, ese hombre no le daba buena espina. Tal vez se había dejado influir por las muchas historias que lo rodaban. Era un hombre muy misterioso, de eso no tenía dudas.

Harry lo vio alejarse con una extraña sensación rodándole el cuerpo, una no precisamente agradable, se llevó la mano a la frente donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, producto del día en que sus padres habían muerto. Solía frotarla cuando se encontraba sumamente abstraído, en un viejo tic.

—Deberían estar dirigiéndose al centro del salón, todos esperan por su primer baile.

La señorita Granger sonrió al reconocerla. —Lady Minerva —pronunció feliz, recibiendo un abrazo maternal de la madura mujer, con la que había pasado unas semanas en Bath antes de verse obligada a volver para encontrarse con Harry.

—Señor Potter, espero que sus dones en el baile hayan mejorado —murmuró con humor.

—Estará decepcionada si pone sus esperanzas en mi —respondió con calidez. La mujer era la madrina de Hermione, por eso tenía el placer de conocerla.

—Espero que no sea así, por el bien de Hermione, aunque ya me imagino que tendrá que ser ella la que lo salve y debo decir que no lo deja muy bien, señor…

—Hace que la culpa me remuerda.

—Me alegro que por fin el deseo de sus padres se haya vuelto realidad y estén por contraer matrimonio —reveló conmovida—. Debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa tu cambio de decisión, Hermione. Estabas tan decida que temí que ocurrieran cosas terribles en afán de mantener tu deseo, pero veo que el señor Potter ha sabido llegar de nuevo a tu corazón.

La sonrisa de Harry fue ganando terreno en su rostro, hasta volverse grande y petulante, su mirada verde chispeaba, mientras Hermione juntaba sus cejas con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Por favor, no hablemos más de ello —pidió.

—No hay necesidad de avergonzarse, pero vayan, vayan y bailen.

—¿Me concede el honor de bailar conmigo? —pronunció extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ella rodó lo ojos tratando de disimular su sonrisa. Era un tonto adorable, pues sabía que no podía negarse.

Caminaron hasta el lugar. —Espero que no hagamos el ridículo.

—Me tendrás que ayudar —dijo pícaro.

—Lo que haré es pisarte, por arrastrarme a todo esto.

Él soltó una risa ligera divertido, por su falsa molestia. —Estoy nervioso, así que por qué no me ayudas —comentó, su brazo derecho curvó la su cintura de ella, agarrándola con firmeza.

 _«¿Nervioso? Parece todo menos preso de los nervios.»_

Su mano izquierda se unió con la derecha de él, ambos llevaban sus guantes, pero seguía siendo un toque que la inquietaba. Ella inhaló tan profundo como pudo, la distancia entre sus cuerpos parecía tan corta y a la vez tan larga.

La música de los instrumentos inundó el lugar con el agradable sonido del vals.

—Bailare con usted hasta que se unan a nosotros —sugirió Hermione, para evitar alargar el momento.

—Bailemos la pieza completa.

—¿Y alargar el momento de ridículo?

—Despreocúpese.

Hermione bailaba con la gracia de una ninfa y se sentía tan ligera como una pluma. Lamentó como nunca el no ser un bailarín diestro, pero al menos no era un completo desastre. Se dejó llevar por la tonada, olvidándose del resto de las personas, concentrándose en ella, en su rostro, en como evadía mirarlo a los ojos, mientras le susurraba indicaciones.

El señor Potter no parecía tan perdido en ese arte, por lo que no le importó interrumpirla. —No me rehúya, que hace que mis deseos por obtener sus atenciones se vuelvan imperantes —profirió tirando de ella, estrechando su abrazo.

Reprimió un intenso escalofrió y se obligó a mirarlo con aquellos grandes ojos castaños, pero apenas encontró su mirada, sus pensamientos se volvieron dispersos.

—Yo no bailo y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo por usted…

—Y también lo hará por la señorita Weasley —recordó mordaz.

La diversión brilló en su rostro. —Hermione, debo decir que se mira deliciosa cuando esta molesta y celosa.

Ella rechinó sus dientes. —¡Que absurdo!

—Siendo la situación esta, me apiadare de usted, dándole la paz que ansia. La señorita Weasley que tanto se empeña en traer a nuestra plática, es sólo una niña para mi, no puedo verla más que como una hermana. No estoy, ni estaré interesado de ninguna otra forma en ella.

La sensación fresca y ligera cayó como un bálsamo sobre ella. Él le hizo dar vueltas y ella pudo librarse de la responsabilidad de responder, lo cual agradeció profundamente, porque ni siquiera sabría qué decir que no sonara a que se estaba traicionando a sí misma, a sus promesas… era un duelo constante ahora.

Los invitados se fueron uniendo a ellos, en un carrusel de colores y luces que danzaban alrededor de ellos.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione no sólo había bailado el primer vals, él no la había dejado ir hasta que el segundo terminó con ella ligeramente más arqueada bajo su mano y tan cerca de él que podía sentir su vestido rozar su chaqueta.

Después de ese momento tuvo que ir a refrescarse al tocador y tomar dos limonadas, pero aún así sentía que el calor nunca se extinguiría en ella. Ni siquiera el aire que le propinaba su abanico, la hacía sentir mejor.

Al menos podía descansar un poco de tal ajetreo, Luna y Susan, no dudaron en acercarse a ella, esto después que se fueran sus demás conocidas, que la habían atolondrado con cuánto cumplido se les ocurrió sobre Harry. El susodicho se encontraba rodeado por prestigiados caballeros y desde ahí tenía una vista privilegiada de él.

—Espero que ustedes no comiencen como ese par de tontuelas.

Luna se mordió su labio inferior, aunque aún parecía que explotaría en risas. —Sólo te tienen envidia por conseguir un prometido como él, pero más porque parecen completamente enamorados.

—¿Enamorados? —Casi se ahoga al escucharlo.

Susan sonrió aún más. —Esta bien si lo estás.

—No quiero oír hablar más de eso —mandó más asustada que enojada.

—Como digas, querida —dijo con regocijo mal disimulado.

Hermione apartó la mirada enfuruñada, estaba moviendo su abanico, cuando se detuvo al ver a lord Malfoy bailando con Astoria. Al verlo, supo que no se había equivocado, era él con el que había tropezado antes y hasta ahora libre de distracciones podía darse el lujo de analizar las cosas.

 _«Pero, ¿por qué venía de ese pasillo?»._

—Se rumora que es posible que haya un matrimonio entre lord Malfoy y Astoria —comentó Susan, al seguir la línea de visión de su amiga.

—Se han dicho muchas cosas sobre él, ¿no acaso también se decía que estaba en tratos para contraer nupcias con lady Pansy Parkinson? —comentó Hermione aún meditando lo anterior.

—Eso sería terrible, sería el matrimonio más frío que podrían concebir —comentó Susan, arrugando su nariz.

—Podría ser o no, tal vez el corazón del lord tenga un amor secreto.

—¡Luna qué dices! —exclamó Susan abriendo al doble sus ojos—. Debes dejar de leer esas novelas.

—No te escandalices —murmuró escondiendo su sonrisa tras su abanico.

Las mejillas de Susan se tornaron rosadas, giró el rostro, notando el avance de Ginny hacia el prometido de su amiga, pinceladas de confusión aparecieron en su expresión. —Oh.

—¿Qué pasa?

Y todo ocurrió demasiado lento contrario a lo que pasaba por su mente, observó como la señorita Weasley lograba su cometido llevando a Harry a la pista. En su defensa podía decir que parecía incomodo, pero aún así se atrevía a responder a las sonrisas tontas que esa niña le daba.

Aún cuando la voz de Harry se reproducía en su cabeza, se sintió terriblemente mal, llena de enojo al punto en que le era difícil mantener la serenidad en su cara.

«Siendo la situación esta, me apiadare de usted, dándole la paz que ansia. La señorita Weasley que tanto se empeña en traer a nuestra plática, es sólo una niña para mi, no puedo verla más que como una hermana. No estoy, ni estaré interesado de ninguna otra forma en ella.»

—Oh, es Ginny —dijo sorprendida Luna.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó tratando de no lucir tan interesada —aplacando una arruga inexistente en su vestido—, pero lo estaba y necesitaba tener toda la información disponible para emitir su juicio final.

—Fuimos a la misma Academia. Ingresó ahí gracias a su tía Lady Muriel Prewett, es su protegida, su historia familiar es un secreto a voces. Ella es muy agradable cuando la tratas, tiene varios pretendientes, aunque siempre dijo estar enamorada de alguien.

A Hermione no le olió aquello nada bien. _«¿Acaso puede ser Harry aquel hombre que ganó su corazón?¿Y si lo fuera por qué me interesa?»._

Ginevra Weasley, bien podría significar para ella su rayo de esperanza para salir de ese compromiso. Era guapa, lo suficiente para tentar a cualquier hombre, incluso Harry que decía verla de manera fraternal, era agradable —confiaba en lo que había dicho Luna, era buena juzgando caracteres—, y parecía tener encanto con su plática, bastaba con ver a Harry en ese momento.

Repentinamente no pudo seguir viendo aquello, se giró sintiéndose vulnerable y herida. Harry encontraría a una candidata a esposa afanable en ella, pero no lo concebía…

 _«¿Acaso estoy perdiendo la cabeza?»._

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo es el cansancio, ha sido un día largo —comentó agradeciendo su preocupación.

—Hermione, hija… ¿cómo puede estar ocurriendo esto? —murmuró Jane agitada, señal de que había venido desde el otro lado del salón tan rápido como le fue posible.

—No sé a lo qué te refieres.

—A Harry y esa señorita.

Hermione se sintió empequeñecer. —No es mi deseo darle importancia a eso.

—Primero tu escapada y ahora esto.

—Madre, nada esta ocurriendo y lamento decirte que la mayoría de nuestros invitados están hablando ya de nosotros, no porqué haya desaparecido o Harry este con la señorita Weasley, sino porque se esta comprometiendo conmigo.

Jane se llevó las manos al pecho afectada, observando a su hija impresionada.

—Vamos señora Granger, Hermione ha estado bajo mucha presión y es mejor dejar que recobre la calma sola —apuntó Susan, interviniendo apropiadamente, alejándola.

—No digas nada, Luna.

Luna se colocó su abanico sobre sus labios, pero su mirada dijo todo lo que su boca no.

Una nueva tonada alegre de música, sustituyó a la anterior, trayendo de vuelta a su prometido.

—Hermione…

—Has cumplido tu palabra, no hay nada que tengas que explicarme —musitó seca.

—Tiene razón, —comentó divertido.

Ella enarcó su ceja incrédula. _«Es un descarado.»_

—¿Lo ha disfrutado?

—¿El baile? Preferiría haberlo bailado con usted.

—Mentiroso —murmuró para sí.

Harry sabía lo que le ocurría y porque parecía justo ahora un gato enfurruñado, y lo cierto es que se encontraba disfrutándolo. —No se preocupe, no bailare con nadie más…

Y por el resto de la noche él apenas se alejó de ella.

*º*º*º

Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse cerca de la madrugada, pero había algunos que parecían no querer salir de la propiedad hasta el último momento para lograr captar algún detalle más que les amenizara sus reuniones.

Harry había notado la forma en que se había ido aislando su amiga y prometida. Ahora por fin alejado de tener la presión de ser un buen anfitrión, dejó el resto de la responsabilidad sobre sus mozos, sus próximos suegros y su querido padrino.

—¿Desea dar un paseo antes de irse?

—¿Un paseo dice? —inquirió casi sin energía, sorprendida por la petición que hizo que su cuerpo volviera a entrar en calor.

—Pienso que ambos queremos hablar de detalles que no hemos podido tratar.

—Pero mis padres…

—Descuide, he tenido el cuidado de pedir su permiso y soy tan afortunado que no se han negado y sin embargo tampoco me han dejado proceder sin llenarme de advertencias. Los he calmado diciendo que pueden seguir nuestros pasos desde cualquiera de los balcones y un sirviente nos acompañara, no deseó molestar más a la señorita Bones que mucho ha hecho ya.

Ella perecía estar en medio de un letargo. —No tengo el calzado adecuado, para andar entre la hierba húmeda.

—No se preocupe por eso, lo recorreremos por las calzadas.

—Por favor, hónreme con su compañía.

Y de pronto se encontró asintiendo, su capa fue traída y se dispusieron a salir. El viento helado la golpeó, obligándola a reaccionar.

—Las inclemencias del tiempo no parece tener piedad de nosotros.

—No es tan frío como piensa, tal vez aún no se ha acostumbrado.

—Aún soy un ingles, Hermione, no me haga sentir como un forastero.

—En ningún momento ha sido esa mi intención.

Él lo sabía, pero aún así creyó prudente recordárselo. El jardín había sido hermosamente hermosamente iluminado, era un lugar amplio y bien trazado. —A mi madre le gustaba trabajar en este lugar, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Sé que lo hace —murmuró, llevó aire a sus pulmones respirando aquellos aromas conocidos—. Me alegra poder compartir estos recuerdos con usted.

Una amable sonrisa adornó sus labios, se sentía de la misma forma, aunque para ambos hablar de ello significaba algo duro.

—¿Ha disfrutado de la fiesta? —preguntó dejando el pasado de lado, al menos por un momento.

—Fue sin duda una experiencia diferente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en las últimas horas que le molesto y la obligó a esconderse bajo una coraza de distanciamiento? ¿Alguien la incomodó de alguna forma? ¿Tal vez algo no fue de su gusto?

—La comida fue excelente, baile, converse y reí con mis conocidos. No hubo nada malo que yo pueda señalar, si no en sí el motivo.

—Esta usted hecha toda una hermosa mentirosa —replicó con humor.

—He hablado con la verdad —profirió simulando seguridad y disgusto ante su observación.

—Comienzo a creer que se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre mentir y eso, querida… no es nada bueno para una mujer que desea consagrarse a la iglesia, pero yo podría pasarlo por alto si de mi esposa se trata, pues no es fácil engañarme y sabría ver cuando es que trata de distraerme con palabras armoniosas y agradables.

—Le recuerdo que aún no nos hemos tratado tanto como para poder ser capaz de juzgar si miento o no.

—Llevo años de práctica con usted por delante.

—No soy una niña más, señor. Las mentiras infantiles nunca fueron de mi agrado y bien lo sabe.

—Es porque carece de la maña y malicia que se requiere para engañar.

Los músculos de su cara se tensaron, era cierto, no podía ir contra eso.

—¿Ahora se sincerara conmigo?

Ella no era capaz de poner en palabras lo que el sucedía y tampoco deseaba decírselo a él, ¿cómo hacerlo si era el causante de tal turbación en ella? Era como el mar embravecido que seguía azotado su barco, llevándose su estabilidad en pocas palabras. Se sentía en medio de la tormenta a la deriva.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

Su comentario hizo que el rostro cansado de Harry, se cubriera de confusión. Se detuvo y la miró largamente, buscando leer lo que inminentemente no escucharía. —Entiendo.

—Sin embargo me encuentro aún interesada en hablar sobre otro tema.

Potter hubiese preferido que ese no fuera el caso, aún deseaba hablar de ellos, pero también era importante llegar al fondo de ese otro asunto y cuánto antes, mejor. No quería que nada siguiera empañando sus planes con ella. —Adelante.

Retomaron su paso lento, Hermione puso en orden sus pensamientos, aún cuando no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus emociones.

—¿Es cierto que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrió…?

Harry sintió el peso de su carga volver. —No lo suficiente, sólo momentos borrosos, voces… y pesadillas, a veces no sé, si es producto de mi cabeza o si en verdad sucedió de esa forma, tal vez he combinado recuerdos, es difícil saberlo —dijo angustioso.

Hermione colocó su mano en el brazo de él. —No necesita recordar ahora, pero es más posible llegar a una resolución más pronta si logra recuperar detalles que puedan ser útiles en la investigación.

Era algo muy difícil llevar a cabo, lo había intentado, pero nunca había llegado lejos. posó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Perdóneme.

—No se preocupe.

—Si no quiere seguir…

—No, por favor, proceda.

Se relamió los labios en un gesto inconsciente, logrando atraer la atención de Harry. El clima frío no parecía tener ningún efecto en él, porque estando cerca de ella, se encontraba viviendo su propio infierno, ardía de deseos por tomarla y besarla hasta reducirla a suplicas por más, pero si lo hacía crecía el riesgo de romper la paz y la confianza que se estaba creando entre ellos

Ya la había acorralado demasiado esa noche, presionarla más no serviría. Estaba asustada, por todo lo que escapaba de sus manos, lo mejor era ir paso a paso, ganando terreno y cuando fuese incapaz de huir, entonces sí dar la estocada final.

Por ahora la caricia entre sus manos sería su mayor consuelo y por supuesto también lo sería su compañía.

 _«¿Por qué tarde tanto en volver? Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho años atrás, nuestra relación sería más sencilla.»_

—¿Quiénes fueron las personas que lo encontraron?

—Viajeros que cruzaban el camino, ellos me llevaron al pueblo más cercano y dieron aviso a los Bow street runners. Yo aún estaba inconsciente cuando Sirius y Peter me encontraron. La muestra de mi herida esta aquí en mi frente —platicó señalando la cicatriz—. Lo que ocurrió después es lo que le he contado y apenas he descubierto, los testigos que reconocieron a Dolohov aparecieron muertos más tarde y él murió. Remus junto con otros hombres fueron los que hallaron a mis padres.

—Lamento tanto hacerlo hablar de esto.

—Sé que es por una razón.

Hermione sabía que era así, pero deseo poder decir algo más que lo ayudará o que al menos lo aliviara un poco, pero era una torpe en esto. Dirigió sus ojos a sus píes, mantenían el mismo paso. —Me he enterado que su madre temía morir pronto, sus últimas conversaciones con mi madre se lo dejó entrever. Si eso es cierto, debió estar recibiendo amenazas o advertencias de algún tipo, tal vez alguien lo recuerde de sus mozos…

—Interrogarlos, es algo que ya he hecho, pero ninguno dijo nada relevante.

—Pero el informante que reveló su destino salió de sus filas.

—Eso es lo que ha dicho mi padrino, pero el hombre murió misteriosamente y los sirvientes que lo conocían pocos quedan con vida.

—Pero los hay.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no ha intentado verlos?

—Los he buscado, pero aún no he dado con su paradero.

—Su amigo, el señor Weasley tiene razón… esto parece un laberinto o mejor dicho un pozo sin fondo.

—Se cuán perturbador y desconcertante puede ser esto, me agobia profundamente que tenga que pensar en esto.

Se detuvo, obligándolo ha hacerlo también. —Lo admiro por vivir con este asunto por demás tormentoso y aún ser capaz de mantener tan buen carácter —profesó colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

—Confieso que tengo mis momentos de oscuridad, pero no es algo que desee compartir con los demás —dijo aferrándose a su mano dejando que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Le he dejado ver lo peor de mi carácter, así que no debe preocuparse por dejarme ver el suyo.

Él sonrió de manera floja y casi sorprendida. —Si se queda a mi lado, podrá verlo de primera mano en todos los años venideros que tendremos juntos.

—Seré su amiga —susurró vacilante.

—Sea mi amiga entonces, pero también mi amante —susurró tomándola entre sus brazos…

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **H** ola, después de una larga espera traemos una cuarta entrega. Si lamentamos mucho el retraso, se nos atravesaron varias cosas y también fueron unos comentarios que nos desalentaron, pero la realidad es que aunque parece sencillo escribir una historia de época, hay mucho trabajo detrás. Por cierto hemos corregido unos detalles que ahora pudimos ver al releer. El reto paso de cinco a seis capítulos por decisión de todas las participantes y la organización, así que no desesperen, aún hay dos capítulos que aclararan todo esto.

Esperamos no se aburran con este capítulo y nos den sus opiniones.

Si hay unos errores, perdonen y vamos a corregir.

 **Sobre el capítulo.**

Alguien nos dijo que era como el juego del gato y el ratón, así que la frase lo describe bien. Es un ir y venir, entre el misterio y el romance, entre dejarse ir o mantenerse, pero después de este capítulo el camino se ve más claro.

Lo primero es Ginny, si llega en un momento en que favorece la relación de Harry y Hermione, porque vaya que ella esta celosa de que otra señorita haya aparecido. Todo tiene una razón para ocurrir y ya lo entenderán conforme avance la historia, pero Ginny seguirá apareciendo hasta el final.

La relación entre Harry y Hermione va mejorando, el misterio es el lazo que terminará de unirlos. Ahora Ron ya comprobó que Hermione no es una simple señorita. El trío de oro se ha unido para revelar la verdad.

Van apareciendo más personas que le darán más tensión a la situación y aún faltan más.

Todo parece más complicado y enredado, ya hemos dado más datos y poco a poco se va revelando lo que ocurrió hace años. Ahora falta por descubrir de qué es esa llave que tiene Hermione y a qué pertenece, qué más información logran recabar.

En otras cosas las y los invitamos a unirse a los grupos: **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** & **Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors** en Facebook. ¡Sólo para fans verdaderos!

 **Ahora los agradecimientos** :

 **Vianey Santana** : Hola, millones de gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, lamentamos la demora, pero ya esta aquí la continuación. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **ROCW123:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Lamentamos que no te haya gustado la historia, ni cómo la llevamos. Agradecemos tus críticas al personaje de Hermione, en verdad las tomamos en cuenta. No sabemos si gustes o no, seguir leyendo. Saludos.

 **Sara** : Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Sí fue bastante largo, pero que bueno que no se te hiciera pesado. Tienes razón Hermione será su mano derecha en todo este misterio y también su luz. Si irá cediendo cayendo en los brazos de Harry, todo los irá a llevando a estar juntos, confía en nosotras. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Maia:** Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario. La aparición de Ginny tiene su razón de ser, ya lo comprenderás más adelante, pero por ahora sirvió para darle celos a Hermione. Harry pondrá todo de su parte para que Hermione deje de querer ser monja, tenlo por seguro. Saludos.

 **Ale:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer y comentar. Nos da gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, su complicidad, el misterio. La aparición de Ginny los beneficiará de una u otra forma, tarde o temprano, ya verás. Esperamos te siga gustando, saludos.

 **Pau:** Hola, mil gracias por seguir la historia y dar tu opinión. Tardamos pero aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que aún desees leerla y comentar. Saludos.

 **Jem:** Hola, muchas pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Lamentamos que hayas tenido que esperar para leer, pero aquí esta un largo capítulo. Esperamos te guste. Saludos.

 **cami** : Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos da gusto que te agrade la historia que creamos y el misterio que hay en ella. Tranquila Ginny sólo les dará un empujón. Esperamos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

 **Angela:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por apoyar la historia. Lamentamos tardar pero ya estamos aquí y con un largo capítulo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

 **Guest1:** Hola, muchas, muchas gracias por estar pendiente de la actualización, sentimos la demora, ya hay otra historia del reto actualizada y ahora nosotras. Así que no te preocupes llegaremos hasta el final Esperamos sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Guest2** : Hola, miles de gracias por comentar. Aquí otro capítulo, lentas pero vamos. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —** ** _The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_** **.**


End file.
